Hadiah Istimewa dan Good Night Everyone
by lady malpotr
Summary: Setelah perang besar usai, Harry cs kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan sekolah mereka. Dengan tidak adanya lunatic yang terus mencoba membunuh dirinya, Harry pikir kehidupan sekolah akhirnya tenang dan normal tapi sayang dewi fortuna sangat membencinya, karena sekarang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan mata perak memukau, mulai mengusik kehidupannya dan memasuki hati Harry


**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling

 **Cat: One Shot Pertama (Have Mercy Guys…)**

 **Haiah Istimewa dan** **Good Night Everyone…**

Langit biru dengan matahari yang bersinar terang, burung-burung berkicauan, embun pagi menghiasi dunia, suatu hari yang indah untuk memulai hari. Siapa pun pasti akan bersemangat menjalani aktivitasnya dengan cuaca yang seakan-akan tersenyum bahagia.

Disebuah stasiun dengan kereta berwarna merah yang siap mengantar murid-murid sekolah Hogwarts kembali menimba ilmu. Segerombolan manusia berambut merah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kereta.

"Ron apa kau sudah membawa semua keperluanmu?"

"Ya, sudah mom"

"Bagus, bagaimana denganmu ginny?"

"Hm, semuanya lengkap"

Wanita itu tersenyum pada kedua anaknya.

"Mom, tahu ini pasti berat bagi kalian untuk kembali ke Hogwarts setelah apa yang terjadi tapi mom berharap kalian bisa bersabar dan dapat lulus"

"Mom, kami mengerti. Mom tidak usah sedih kami baik-baik saja"

"Oh, Ron" wanita tersebut memeluk putranya dengan erat.

Dari kejauhan, seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata bundar dan gadis berambut ikal merah mendekati kelompok tersebut.

"Selamat pagi"

"Oh, pagi Hermione"

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi Harry dear, apa kalian sudah siap kembali ke Hogwarts?"

"Iya Mrs. weasley" Harry dan Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Mrs. weaslay dengan senyum. Miss weasley hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban keduanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian harus segera naik ke kereta" Mr. Weasley menggiring anak-anak ke kereta an membantu menaikkan barang-barang.

"Kalau ada hal yang kalian butuhkan segera hubungi mom. Ok!"

"Ok"

Tidak lama kemuian kereta pun mulai berangkat.

"Aku harap tahun ini, mereka dapat menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang normal" ucap Mrs. Weasley sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aku pun berharap demikian. Setidaknya sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan mengancam nyawa mereka" Mr. Weasley berusaha menenangkan istrinya. "Kita berdoa saja"

-o0o-

Didalam kereta, Ron dan Hermione duduk bersebelahan dan terlihat sangat mesra.

" _Aku senang mereka akhirnya dapat bersatu"_ Harry tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Harry menoleh kearah Ginny yang sedang membaca buku.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kejaian Voldemort dan Harry maupun Ginny belum ada yang berbicara mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka. Harry tahu kalau Ginny berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu karena Harry masih terpukul dan sedih. Sedang Harry sendiri merasa ini belum saatnya membicarakan hal itu. ia mencintai Ginny tapi… ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

" _Aku benar-benar bingung saat ini"_

Harry masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan disana berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Potter, ikut aku"

"Apa-apaan kau Malfoy" Ron berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Draco.

"Ron, tidak apa" Harry segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan mencegah Ron.

"Tapi Harry"

Harry hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan berkata dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di tahun terakhir kita. Lagi pula kalau Malfoy berbuat macam-macam aku dapat membela diriku sendiri Ron"

Walaupun dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa Ron tidak terima tapi ia kembali duduk ketempatnya. Hermione dan Ginny hanya iam menyaksikan kejaian tersebut.

Harry mengikuti Draco menuju kesalah satu compartment.

"Masuk" Perintah Draco. Harry yang memang tidak ingin membuat masalah, segera masuk tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" Draco hanya iam dan menutup pintu

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk dulu, Potter?" ucap Draco

Harry lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan tongkatku" ucap Draco tenang

Harry segera bangkit dari duduknya "Tunggu disini aku akan mengambilnya"

"Tunggu, Potter. Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu juga"

Harry hanya menatap Draco bingung. Tanpa banyak bertanya ia segera duduk kembali ketempatnya. Draco menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Harry berpikir, Malfoy yang terlihat gugup dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya ini terlihat seperti remaja lainnya dan tidak terlihat bahwa ia adalah mantan death eater.

"Aku ingin minta maaf" ucap Draco tiba-tiba

Harry yang sama sekali tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan meluncur dari Malfoy hanya dapat terperangah.

"A… Apa?"

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Draco sambil membuang wajah

Harry hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Draco tapi senyuman itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi tawa ringan.

"Hey, Kenapa kau tertawa" Draco terlihat sangat kesal

"Sorry-sorry, Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu. kupikir kau tidak memiliki kata maaf dalam kamus otakmu itu" Harry masih tertawa

"Kau pikir aku manusia es atau apa"

"Eh? Bukannya iya? Kudengar kau dijuluki _ice prince_ "

"Itu hanya julukan yang mereka berikan seenaknya sendiri"

"Tapi bukannya itu kesalahanmu juga yang tidak mau meluruskannya?"

"Terlalu merepotkan, banyak hal yang lebih penting ketimbang meluruskan gossip seperti itu lagi pula julukan itu cukup keren menurutku"

"Tapi aku bingung kenapa mereka memberimu julukan itu? padahal menurutku ketimbang ice prince lebih cocok ember bocor soalnya kau selalu menyebalkan dan cerewet"

"Apa? Mana mungkin pria setampan aku dijuluki ember bocor!" ucap Draco kesal

"Eh? Itu yang kamu permasalahkan?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Pfft…"

"Ha…ha…ha…" Draco dan harry tertawa terbahak-bahak

" _Hm, kupikir ia tidak bisa tertawa sekeras ini"_ Harry melihat kearah Draco _"Tampan"_ Harry tersentak karena pikirannya sendiri

" _Eh? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?"_ wajah Harry bersemu merah

"Potter, apa kau sakit? wajahmu merah" Draco memegang dahi Harry yang membuat wajah Harry semakin panas dan merah.

"A… Ak… Aku, tidak apa-apa" ucap Harry gugup dan berusaha menghindar dari sentuhan Draco. Tiba-tiba Harry bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus kembali ke compartment. Aku yakin Ron dan Hermione khawatir" Harry menghadap pintu dan siap keluar. Posisi badanya membelakangi Draco.

"So... soal tongkatmu tenang saja. Aku akan mengembalikannya"

"Hey… Potter, tung…" belum selesai Draco mengucapkan kalimatnya, Harry langsung membuka pintu dan lari situ.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Draco sangat bingung dengan tingkah Harry yang tidak seperti biasanya.

-o0o-

Ron, Hermione dan Ginny bingung dengan tingkah Harry. Sejak ia kembali, ia sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah kata pun dan setiap ada orang yang berusaha bertanya apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Malfoy, Harry hanya berkata tidak ada yang penting dan ia hanya menatap kosong kearah jendela.

"Hey, ada apa dengan Harry?" Ron berbisik pada Hermione disampingnya. Hermione sebenarnya cukup khawatir dengan Harry tapi ia tahu kalau memaksa Harry hasilnya tidak akan baik.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku yakin Harry akan membicarakannya nanti" Hermione kembali pada kesibukannya sendiri yaitu embaca buku dan Ginny hanya iam menatap Harry.

" _Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?"_ pemandangan diluar jendela tidak dapat mengalihkan pikiran Harry dari kejaian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ingatan-ingatan itu terus menari-nari dalam kepalanya.

"Harry… Harry… Harry"

"HEY, HARRY" Hermione mencubit pipi Harry keras

"Aduh..., apa yang kau lakukan Mione?" ucap Harry sambil mengusap pipinya yang merah

"Yang seharusnya bilang itu, aku Harry. Pikiranmu sedang terbang kemana? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Cepat siap-siap, kita sebentar lagi sampai"

"Oh, Sorry-sorry. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan sampai secepat ini"

Hermione menatap khawatir kearah Harry. Ia tahu kalau Harry masih merasa terpukul dengan kematian orang-orang yang ia sayangi tapi Harry tidak pernah kehilangan focus dan melamun seperti ini, pasti ada yang terjadi dengannya dan Malfoy, Hermione ingin bertanya mengenai hal itu tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa Harry. Biar Harry menceritakannnya sendiri, bukankah ia selalu seperti itu?

-o0o-

Great Hall seperti biasa selalu ramai saat tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Murid-murid tahun pertama terlihat gusar dan khawatir, asrama mana yang akan aku masuki, pemikiran itulah yang selalu terbayang sedangkan murid-murid tahun keenam keatas, ribut dan bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya, walaupun pengalaman beberapa waktu lalu sangat tidak menyenangkan tapi mereka seakan-akan membut perjanjian tidak tertulis untuk tidak membahasnya karena ingin menghabiskan waktu sekolah dengan tenang tanpa ada keributan apapun dan mengingatkan mereka akan hal itu khususnya murid tahun ketujuh yang pada tahun ini menjadi murid tahun kedelapan yang pertama kali dalam sejarah Hogwarts.

Seleksi Asrama benjalan lancar, dengan jumlah siswa 50 orang terbagi dalam 4 asrama. Asrama Ravenclaw mendapat 15 murid, Hufflepuff mendapat 12 murid, Gryffindor mendapat 13 murid dan Slytherin mendapat 10 murid baru setelah itu Prof. McGonagall memberi sambutan sebagai kepala sekolah yang baru.

"Selamat datang dan selamat datang kembali kepada semua murid-murid Hogwarts. Kita tahu beberapa waktu lalu adalah cobaan terberat bagi kita semua dan kita tahu kembali kemari adalah cobaan berat yang lainnya karena mengingatkan kita akan perang yang lalu tapi saya sangat menghargai pula keberanian kalian untuk melawan hal itu. keinginan kuat uantuk menyelesaikan pendidikan disini adalah hal yang patut dihargai. Mari kita jadikan tahun ini menjadi tahun yang luar biasa dan menikmati hari-hari tanpa rasa takut" Prof. McGonagall mengangkat gelasnya dan diikuti oleh semua staf guru dan para murid

"Untuk Hogwarts yang baru dan kehidupan yang bebas" ucap Prof. McGonagall dan diikuti oleh semua staf guru dan murid.

"Sekarang, silakan menikmati makan malam" ucap Prof. McGonagall dan makanan pun muncul disetiap meja asrama.

"Harry, menurutmu apakah kita masih bisa bermain Quidditch tahun ini?" ucap Ron memulai percakapan dengan ayam goreng ditangan dan tatapan tajam kerah sosis dihadapannya.

Harry yang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya hanya diam dan tidak mendengar ucapan Ron. Ia masih tergiang dengan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dengan Malfoy. Harry menoleh kearah meja Slytherin dan sesuai dugaannya, Malfoy duduk diujung meja bersama keempat sahabatnya. Asrama Slytherin adalah asrama yang paling sepi, bukan berarti walaupun muridnya banyak, mereka akan ricuh seperti meja asrama yang lainnya. Hanya saja meja asrama Slytherin muridnya jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan tahun lalu dan hal itu hanya menambah suasana cekam dan sepi dimeja tersebut.

" _Syukurlah ia tidak sendiri, tapi kenapa tadi dikereta ia sendirian?"_ Harry terus memperhatikan Malfoy. Draco yang merasa sedang diperhatikan mengangkat kepalanya dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Harry sangat kaget akan hal itu dan tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus labu miliknya. Alhasil, jus itu tumpah mengenai jubah Ron.

"Akh, Harry. Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku katakana saja tidak tahu atau hal lainnya bukannya malah menyiramku dengan jus" Ron terus mengomel akan hal itu

"Sorry Ron, aku tidak sengaja" Harry terlihat bersalah pada sahabatnya tersebut

"Hah…, sekarang aku harus meninggalkan makan malamku dan berganti pakaian"

"Berhentilah merengek Ron. Apa kau lupa kalau kau ini penyihir? Keringkan saja jubahmu itu" Hermione dengan tenangnya mengambil tongkat dan mengacungkannya kearah jubbah Ron yang basah.

"Wah, kering. Terima kasih Mione. Kadang aku lupa kalau aku penyihir" Ron hanya nyengir kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas. Lanjutkan saja makan malammu" ucap Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah yakin kalau Ron kembali hanyut dalam makan malamnya, Hermione menoleh kearah Harry.

"Harry, apa yang kau lamunkan? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Atau jangan-jangan lukamu kembali terasa sakit" ucap Hermione khawatir, bayangan mengenai Voldemort kembali bangkit bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Hermione, tenanglah. Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi ok! Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya banyak pikiran dan mimpi buruk. Itu membuatku tidak focus akhir-akhir ini"

Hermione kurang puas atas jawaban Harry walaupun memang sejak perang usai Harry selalu bermimpi buruk dan ia lebih sensitive dibandingkan biasanya karena itulah kejadian dikereta tadi cukup membuat Hermione khawatir karena Harry selalu focus dan siap seakan-akan ada musuh yang akan menyerang. Memang ada beberapa pelahap maut yang masih berkeliaran dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan menyerang Harry untuk balas dendam karena itulah Harry tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya kehilangan focus bahkan sampai melamun seperti tadi. Tapi, memaksa Harry untuk mengatakannya pun percuma karena ia adalah salah satu orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah Hermione kenal.

"Ok, kalau begitu. Tapi berjanjilah kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu kumohon ceritalah" Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry kuat dan Harry membalasnya.

"Terima kasih Mione" Harry tahu kalau Hermione khawatir dengannya tapi untuk hal ini tidak mungkin ia ceriatakan padanya karena bagaimana mungkin ia bilang kalau ia berpikir Malfoy itu tampan dan menyenangkan? Bisa-bisa orang-orang berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

"Hm, sama-sama. Ops, lihat waktunya. Aku akan menemui kalian nanti" ucap Hermione sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Hermione pada tahun ini terpilih sebagai Headgirl karena itulah sejak sampai di Hogwarts is sangatlah sibuk. Oh, dan yang menjadi Headboynya yaitu…

"Granger, ayo" suara baritone dengan nada tegas terdengar dari arah belakang Harry dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Oh, Malfoy. Ok, ayo" Hermione menghampiri Malfoy dan keduanya berjalan keluar dari Great Hall dan diikuti oleh prefect dari setiap asrama.

"Ck, kenapa harus Malfoy yang menjadi Headboy" ucap Ron kesal sambil memakan sosisnya. Seamus yang mendengar ocehan Ron tiba-tiba tertawa dengan keras dan hal itu membuat seluruh murid yang ada di meja Gryffindor menoleh pada mereka. Tertarik, mengapa Seamus tertawa dengan begitu kerasnya.

"Hahahah… apa kau bilang tadi Ron? Apa kau cemburu?" ucap Seamus masih menahan tawa

Wajah Ron memerah karena malu "A… Apa aku tidak cemburu" ucapnya dengan sama kerasnya

" _Jelas sekali ia cemburu"_ seluruh murid Gryffindor menyadari hal itu tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mengatakannya langsung pada Ron. Seamus menepuk pundak Ron pelan.

"Ron, aku tahu kalau kau ingin menjadi headboy dan menemani Hermeoni tapi itu tidak mungkin" Seamus mengatakannya dengan nada sedih dengan ekspresi kasihan. Secara spontan semuanya mengganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju, melihat hal itu Ron semakin kesal.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" ucap Ron kesal

"Soalnya yang menjadi headboy dan headgirl adalah dua murid yang mempunyai nilai tertinggi sepanjang tahun karena itu kau tidak mungkin lagi pula dibandingkan kau aku juga lebih memilih Malfoy yang menjadi headboy"

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia? Dia akan menggunakan kekuasaannya semena-mena"

Seamus menatap Ron kasihan dan menghela nafas.

"Hah…, kau ini pasti tidak sadar akan sekelilingmu. Well, kau akan tahu nanti" ucap Ron menepuk pundak Ron dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Apa maksudmu Seamus? Ayo katakan"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, kalau aku bilang nanti tidak akan seru" ucap Seamus masih tersenyum.

"Menyebalkan" ucap Ron dengan muka kesal lalu a menoleh kearah Harry.

"Apa kau tahu yang Seamus maksud?" Harry hanya melihat Ron bingung "Aku juga tidak tahu Ron" ucap Harry. Dean yang mendengar percakapan keduanya melihat mereka dengan wajah pasrah.

"Kalian berdua ini memang tidak peka" Dean menatap kasihan kerah kedua temannya

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Ron

Dean dan Seamus hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu Great Hall terbuka dan para prefect berjalan kearah asramanya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, makan malam selesai silakan kembali keasrama masing-masing. Prefect tolong bimbing murid tahun pertama" ucap Prof. McGonagall

"Murid tahun pertama tolong berbaris yang rapi dan ikuti aku dan aku akan menjelaskan peraturan Hogwarts" ucap salah satu Prefect Gryffiondor

Teman-temannya segera berjalan keluar dari Great Hall karena tidak sabar ingin tidur begitu pula dengan Harry, ia pun merasa sangat lelah dan keinginannya hanya berbaring dikasurnya yang empuk tapi ia tidak berjalan cepat seperti teman-temannya lagi pula ia benci kalau harus berdesak-desakan dengan murid lainnya di lorong karena itu ia berjalan pelan sehingga ia tertinggal dibelakang tapi ia tidak peduli soal itu. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Sorry" ucapnya namun orang tersebut langsung berjalan dengan cepat tapi Harry melihat ia berambut pirang pucat.

" _Hanya satu orang yang memiliki rambut seperti itu. Apa mungkin…"_ Harry merasa ada sesuatu ditangannya, secarik kertas yang digulung.

"Apa ini?" penasaran Harry langsung membaca isi kertas tersebut:

' _Potter, aku ingin menyelesaikan pembicaraan kita yang sempat tertunda waktu itu. temui aku di tepi danau setelah makan siang besok. Jangan terlambat'_

Tidak ada nama ataupun inisial dari pengirim tapi Harry tidak membutuhkannya untuk tahu siapa yang mengirimnya karena ia tahu jelas siapa yang melakukannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Ia mau melanjutkan pembicaraan itu tapi pasti berat bagi orang dengan ego tinggi sepertinya untuk melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana pun aku harus menghargainya. Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya besok"

Entah mengapa energy Harry kembali dan ia segera bergegas kembali ke asrama, ia tidak sabar dan berharap besok segera tiba.

"Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku tidak sabar? Apakah tanpa sadar aku senang karena aku akan bertemu Malfoy besok? Akh…, apa yang terjadi padaku?" ucap Harry sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, Ron yang melihat hal itu menatap sahabatnya khawatir.

"Harry kau baik-baik saja mate?"

"Ah, iya aku baik-baik saja"

"Ok kalau gitu, segera lah tidur" ucap Ron sambil menarik selimutnya

Semua teman-teman Harry yang satu kamar dengannya telah tertidur pulas tapi Harry masih terjaga. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, wajah Malfoy selalu terngiang dipikirannya.

" _Aku harus tidur, ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku?"_ Harry mencoba tidur kembali.

-o0o-

 _Dua sosok terbaring diatas tempat tidur, tubuh mereka basah oleh peluh keringat namun mereka tidak mempedulikannya, suasana kamar terasa panas dengan aroma menggairahkan menyelimuti ruangan itu._

 _Salah satu sosok tersebut dengan rambut sehitam langit malam, mendesah keras setiap kali pasangannya yang berada diatasnya melakukan gerakan maju mundur dan menciptakan suara yang aneh._

 _Slam… slam… slam, thrust… thrush… trust…_

 _Suara itu terus berulang-ulang_

' _Hah… hah… hah… AKH… S… sa… sakit. Umh… yeah… seperti itu… AKH, lebih keras'_

' _Kau suka saat aku melakukan ini'_

' _UKH… yeah'_

' _Yeah, mendesahlah seperti itu terus Harry'_

' _AKH, Draco…'_

"UWAHHH…"

"Apa? Apa? Ada serangan musuh?" ucap Ron panic

Seluruh penghuni kamar bangun dengan serempak saat mendengar suara teriakan.

"Maaf, teman-teman" ucap Harry menyesal

"Kau baik-baik saja Harry?" Tanya Neville khawatir

"Yeah, hanya mimpi buruk. Sorry"

"Tidak apa-apa Mate. Kami mengerti" ucap Dean sambil tersenyum

"Ok, cobalah untuk tidur lagi. Malam masih panjang" ucap Seamus sambil melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan jam 3 pagi.

"Sorry"

"It's okay mate" ucap Ron

" _Ya, ampun kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu, dengan Malfoy lagi. Kelihatannya aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi"_

Benar dugaan Harry, semalaman ia sama sekali tidak dapat tidur sedangkan teman-temannya masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Bosan sendirian, Harry memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap walaupun jam masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi dan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai sekitar jam 8.30.

" _Jalan-jalan pagi sebelum sarapan. Kelihatannya bukan ide yang buruk"_ Harry segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah siap Harry segera berjalan keluar dari asrama dan menuju taman untuk menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Walaupun sudah jam 7 pagi tapi tidak terlihat satu orang murid pun selain Harry dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu karena ketenangan adalah salah satu hal yang ia perlu kan saat ini. Harry terus berjalan dan tidak sadar kalau ia telah sampai di danau.

"Tempat ini selalu menenangkanku" ucap Harry sambil duduk dibawah pohon yang berada dipinggir danau. Udara dingin berhembus membuat Harry merasa segar dan bersemangat memulai Hari, kesunyian yang mengelilinginya membuat Harry teringat kembali kejadian saat perang dan orang-orang yang telah berjuang bersamanya yang masih hidup ataupun yang telah meninggal. Baginya orang-orang tersebut adalah pahlawan yang sebenarnya, bila mereka tidak ada Harry tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ada pula orang-orang yang berada disisi Voldemort tapi mengambil andil besar dalam kemenangan ini salah satunya Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Nama itu membuat Harry kembali teringat kejadian saat di kereta. Malfoy meminta maaf padanya dan ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan Harry untuk melanjutkannya tapi apa lagi yang ia inginkan? Kalau ia hanya ingin minta maaf, bukankah ia sudah melakukannya? Rasa penasaran itu lah yang membuat Harry ingin bertemu lagi dengan Malfoy dan juga mengenai perasaannya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Tapi, tidak hanya Malfoy yang harus meminta maaf. Aku pun…"

Harry tidak dapat melupakan malam itu, malam saat ia hampir merenggut nyawa Malfoy dengan mantra yang ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa akibatnya dan Harry hanya pergi begitu saja. Menyerahkan semuanya pada Snape. Ia ketakutan, tidak pernah ia merasakan hal seperti itu bahkan saat ia berada dihadapan Voldemort. Malam itu Malfoy terlihat sangat sedih, ia menangis. Sejak hari itu Harry selalu memimpikan hal yang sama dan berbagai pertanyaan terus muncul dan berputar dikepala Harry.

" _kenapa aku tidak menyelamatkannya? Mengapa aku membalas menyerangnya? Mengapa aku tidak mencoba untuk bicara padanya?"_

"Andaikan saja aku dapat kembali kemasa lalu" Harry melihat kearah langit yang kini telah menunjukkan warna birunya yang indah.

"Mungkin, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk minta maaf padanya dan memulai yang baru. Kelihatannya Malfoy tidak keberatan akan hal itu" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum dan membayangkan pertemuannya nanti dengan Malfoy.

suara kecil seakan-akan berbisik padanya dan mengatakan _"Ayo lah, kau hampir membunuhnya dan ia sudah membencimu sejak tahun pertama. Apa yang kau harapkan? Ia menerima maafmu dan kalian menjadi teman baik dan berlari kearah matahari terbenam?"_ Ah, salah itu adalah hasil pemikirannya sendiri dan itu benar-benar membuatnya putus asa dan merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

"Benar, apa yang aku harapkan? Tapi bila ada kesempatan. Kenapa tidak? Aku akan tetap melakukannya bahkan kalaupun Malfoy memutuskan untuk menghajarku sampai babak belur. Aku siap untuk meneriman… nya…"

Harry merasa semakin ia berbicara semakin itu pula ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh dan tidak berdaya dan memutuskan untuk ke Great Hall.

"Mungkin aku butuh sarapan"

Saat Harry masuk ke Great Hall, Harry melihat teman-temannya sudah berada disana dimeja Gryffindor.

"Hey mate, dari mana saja kau? Saat aku bangun kau sudah tidak ada" ucap Ron sambil memakan supnya

"Jalan-jalan" ucap Harry singkat sambil menggambil roti dan jus labu

"Harry ini jadwalmu" Hermione menyodorkan jadwal pelajaran Harry

"Oh, Thanks" Harry melihat jadwalnya tersebut sambil memakan rotinya. "Wow, banyak sekali kelas bersama Slytherin" ucap Harry kepada siapa pun yang mendengarnya

"Ya aku tahu mate. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Bahkan hari ini saja kita punya kelas 100 % bersama Slytherin" ucap Ron disampingnya

"Ayolah Ron, hal itu sama sekali tidak buruk kau tahu" ucap Hermione yang terlihat tidak setuju dengan ucapan Ron

"Ayo lah Mione, hanya karena perang sudah usai bukan berarti mereka berhenti menjadi orang-orang menyebalkan"

"Ya, mereka sudah berhenti Ron. Menurutmu setelah perang Slytherin dapat berbuat banyak? Apalagi sekarang reputasi mereka sangatlah buruk. Siapa yang terlalu bodoh untuk membuatnya semakin parah?" ucap Hermione sengit

"Mereka lumayan keren menurutku apalagi saat mereka tidak mengatakan kalimat hinaan khususnya saat kalimat itu tidak tertuju padamu" ucap Seamus.

Hermione yang mendengar ucapan Seamus tersenyum sedangkan Ron menatap curiga pada Seamus dan Harry tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Menurutnya Slytherin tidak seburuk itu, yah setidaknya itu yang ia lihat sejak kemarin tapi melihat Seamus yang biasanya hobi bergosip mengenai keburukan Slytherin dan tiba-tiba memuji mereka, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Mereka tidak seburuk itu setelah kau benar-benar mengenal mereka"

Harry, Hermione, Ron dan Seamus menoleh kearah sumber suara yang mengatakan hal itu dan sungguh mengejutkan bahwa itu datang dari Neville, seorang remaja laki-laki yang sejak tahun pertama selalu dikerjai oleh para Slytherin dan pasti kebenciannya pada asrama ular itu jauh melebihi siapapun diseluruh Hogwarts dan kalimat itu datang darinya.

" _Pasti ada hal yang sudah terjadi"_ pikir mereka berempat

"Neville, apa kau sakit mate?" Tanya Seamus khawatir

Neville memandangnya aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau Slytherin itu keren?"

"Iya aku tahu dan itu normal yang tidak normal kalau kau yang mengatakan kalau Slytherin itu tidak buruk"

Neville semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Seamus

"Apa bedanya kalau aku atau kau yang mengatakannya?"

"Jelas berbeda" ucap Ron, Seamus dan Dean Serempak. Sekarang Dean ikut dalam masalah ini karena ia juga cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Neville sedang Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir kalau semua teman laki-lakinya sangat tidak masuk akal, Hermione melihat kearah Harry yang menunjukkan wajah terkejut, terlihat ia pun cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Neville tapi setidaknya ia tidak bereaksi berlebihan seperti ketiga temannya.

" _Termasuk Harry, sikapnya tetap saja aneh"_ Hermione merasa Harry menyembunyikan sesuatu tapi ia juga tidak ingin memaksa Harry.

" _Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja"_

"Hermione? Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayo, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" ucap Harry

"Oh Sorry"

Harry tersenyum padanya dan berkata "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Biasanya kau sangat semangat dihari pertama"

"Well, ada beberapa hal yang kupikirkan, urusan wanita. Tidak penting"

"Okay…" ucap Harry tidak yakin

"Jadi bagaimana kesimpulan tentang Neville? Apakah ia terbukti bersalah?" ucap Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seamus dan mengatakan kalau kami bersikap konyol"

"Yah, kalian memang bersikap konyol. Apa salahnya kalau ia punya pandangan berbeda?"

"Tapi apa kau tidak merasa aneh Hermione? Neville bilang kalau Slytherin itu tidak lah buruk setelah kita benar-benar mengenal mereka"

"Ya, lalu? Apa yang aneh dengan hal itu?"

"Bukankah berarti ia mengenal seseorang dari Slyherin? Dan dari kalimatnya ia mengenalnya dengan baik"

Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti dan sadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Harry. Tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran dengan seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Harry tapi ia tahu betul tidak baik mengganggu dan mencampuri urusan dan kehidupan pribadi orang lain dan bukankah itu bagus kalau Neville dapat membuang rasa bencinya dan berteman dengan asrama yang ia tidak sukai. Well setidaknya ia punya teman baru atau jangan-jangan hubungan yang lebih dari itu? yang mana pun itu, bila Neville senang dan tidak ada masalah. Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Well, kau mungkin benar harry tapi itu bukan urusan kita lagi pula selama Neville tidak merasa ada masalah dan ia senang. Kita tidak perlu mencampurinya kan?"

"Yak au ada benarnya Mione, tapi..."

"Harry, cukup. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang salah dari hal itu. Bukankah itu bagus kalau Neville mempunyai teman yang baru?"

"Bahkan walaupun itu Slytherin?"

"Walaupun itu Slytherin, itu artinya ia belajar untuk dewasa"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, Neville belajar untuk berteman dengan Slytherin dan melupakan masalah yang telah lalu. Kau juga Harry sebaiknya kau lupakan juga semua pertengkaranmu dengan Malfoy dan belajarlah berteman dengannya"

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri Mione? Apa kau bisa berdamai dengan Malfoy"

"Menurutmu kalau aku tidak berusaha berteman dengannya apakah aku bisa bekerja sama dengannya sebagai Head Girl?"

Harry cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Hermione karena ia tidak pernah tahu kalau Hermione sudah berteman dengan Malfoy dan juga Hermione tidak pernah mengatakannya.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengannya? Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang?"

"Dua minggu setelah perang, Malfoy mengirim surat padaku. Ia minta maaf padaku Harry walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung tapi dari isi suratnya aku tahu kalau ia sungguh-sungguh minta maaf"

Harry tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa cemburu akan hal itu, mengapa Malfoy mengirim surat pada Mione? Mengapa ia minta maaf lebih dulu padanya? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam kepalanya dan tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Hermione memanggilnya.

"…rry… Harry…"

"Ah. Ya Mione? Kau bilang apa tadi"

"Hah… kau ini" Hermione hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Harry dan Harry hanya tersenyum merasa bersalah.

"Lalu apa balasanmu pada Malfoy?"

"Aku bilang kalau aku sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu lagi pula itu hanya pertengkaran anak kecil, aku sudah dewasa dan ia pun harus tumbuh dewasa juga"

"Lalu apa balasannya?"

"Dia bilang kalau ia sudah dewasa sejak dulu, katanya itu hanya salah satu kegiatan agar ia tidak bosan" Hermione tertawa mengingat isi surat dari Malfoy. Ia melihat kearah Harry dan berkata "Apa-apaan itu, bukankah itu alasan yang cukup kekanak-kanakan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Hm, begitulah Malfoy tidak mau kalah"

"hehehe, kau benar"

Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sangat sakit setiap kali Hermione tersenyum sambil membicarakan Malfoy.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu sejak itu kami sering mengirim surat. Membicarakan banyak hal"

"Seperti apa?"

"Apa saja. Pelajaran, buku, sihir bahkan mengenai dunia muggle"

"Oh" kali ini terasa seperti ada seseorang yang memplintir hatinya.

"Berarti kalian sekarang sering mengobrol?"

"Hm? Tidak juga. Kadang kalau aku bertemu dengannya di Perpustakaan kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama dan berdiskusi. Harry cobalah berdamai dengan Malfoy, ia tidak seburuk itu kalau kau sudah mengenalnya"

"Sekarang kau mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Neville"

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan temannya.

"Walaupun Malfoy kadang mengeluarkan kalimat sinis tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi itu cukup lucu. Seperti yang dibilang Seamus, kalau kalimat itu tidak ditujukan padamu mereka cukup keren" ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum dan Harry membalasnya.

Sejak mengetahui kalau Mione berteman dengan Malfoy, Harry merasa ada sesuatu hal yang salah pada dirinya. Setiap Mione mengucapkan kalimat yang berisi tentang Malfoy dan sambil tersenyum rasanya ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya, terasa panas dan sakit. Ia bahkan ingin sekali berteriak pada Mione untuk berhenti tapi ia berusaha menahan diri karena bagaimanapun tidak mungkin ia berteriak pada Mione, ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati sahabatnya untuk alasan yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Okay, here we are" ucap Hermione

Saat ini Hermione dan Harry berdiri di depan pintu kelas ramuan, terlihat murid-murid mulai berdatangan (Asrama Slytherin dan Gryffindor) dan memenuhi ruangan kelas. Terlihat Ron dan yang lainnya telah sampai terlebih dahulu dan masih sibuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Neville. Ron melihat mereka memasuki kelas dan berkata:

"Kalian dari mana saja?"

"Kami mengobrol sebentar tadi" ucap Hermione dan Ron terlihat menerima jawaban tersebut dan melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan Seamus dan Dean.

"Mereka ini masih saja membicarakan hal itu. Bagaimana kalau slytherin mendengarnya?" ucap Hermione sambil meletakkan tas dan bukunya diatas meja.

"Biarkan saja lagi pula di slytherin tidak ada yang punya pendengaran super soalnya mereka berbicara sambil bisik-bisik" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya

"Mereka ini seperti tante-tante saja" ucap Hermione yang merasa kalau teman-temannya sangatlah konyol.

"Oh ya, Harry. Terima kasih"

"Hm? Untuk apa Mione?"

"Untuk kembali bicara. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mulai mengobrol biasa denganku lagi walaupun topic pembicaraannya adalah hal yang tidak kau sukai dan aku yang lebih banyak bicara tapi aku senang kau meresponnya Harry, itu artinya kau mendengarkan. Hah… sudah berapa lama ya? Sebulan mungkin" Hermione tersenyum lebar pada Harry, menandakan bahwa ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

Harry tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana perkataan Mione karena memang sejak perang usai Harry seperti menarik diri dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Hell, ia bahkan hampir melarikan diri dan mencari horcrux sendiri. Tapi, Harry sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Hermione dan Ron.

-o0o-

Setelah kelas ramuan, Harry dan teman-teman beserta para Slytherin segera menuju ruangan selanjutnya yaitu charm. Bagi Harry kelas ramuan tadi tidak terlalu buruk karena yang mereka pelajari barulah teori dan minggu depan baru praktek tapi hal yang Harry tidak sukai saat kelas ramuan tadi yaitu Prof. Slughron selalu saja memujinya dan Hermione terlihat tidak suka akan hal itu. Harry hanya dapat berharap Prof. Slughron berhenti mengistimewakannya karena itu membuat Harry tidak nyaman dan tatapan dari Malfoy yang terlihat meremehkan membuat Harry semakin tidak suka.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah makan siang kita melakukan permainan?" ucap Seamus

"Permainan apa?" ucap Dean

"Apa saja. Kita putuskan nanti" balas Seamus

"Bagaimana kalau catur?" ucap Ron

"Ron" Seamus menepuk pundak Ron dan berkata "yang hanya merasa senang akan hal itu hanya lah dirimu"

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Seamus menggangguk setuju dan Ron sedikit sebal karena hal itu.

"Ok, kelihatannya semuanya setuju. Nanti berkumpul di Taman. Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah" ucap Seamus semangat

Dan mereka pun larut dalam obrolan dan diskusi mengenai game apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Kau ikut Harry?" Tanya Hermione tiba-tiba

"Aku ik…" tiba-tiba Harry teringat surat dari Maffoy "Sorry, aku tidak bisa"

Ron mendengar ucapan Harry dan bertanya "Kenapa Harry?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan" jawab Harry

"Tapi ini game pertama kita tahun ini"

"Sorry, kalau urusanku cepat selesai. Aku akan menyusul kalian" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut hanya saja ia ingin lebih cepat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Malfoy agar perasaannya yang membingungkan ini dapat terjawab.

"Ok kalau begitu" ucap Ron pelan, terlihat ia masih sedikit kecewa pada Harry. Hermione menatap Harry dengan ekspresi kosong

"Apa?" Tanya Harry pada Hermione, ia tidak nyaman saat Hermione menatapnya seperti itu

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hermione sambil berjalan memasuki kelas charm

000

Kelas charm pun berjalan lancer saja. Hanya teori yang mereka pelajari dan Harry benar-benar bersyukur karena kalau praktek, Prof. Flitwick selalu membentuk tim dari asrama yang berbeda dan mengingat Harry sering tidak beruntung, ada kemungkinan patnernya adalah Malfoy dan ia belum siap akan hal itu. walaupun ia selamat di kelas charm tapi tidak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Malfoy dan menghadapinya.

Wah… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti. Disatu sisi ia ingin menyelesaikan hal ini secepatnya dengan Malfoy tapi disisi lain ia sangat takut bertemu dengan Malfoy walaupun ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya dan mengapa ia takut bertemu dengan Malfoy tapi bagaimana pun Harry berpikir mungkin setelah bertemu dengan Malfoy, ia akan mendapat jawaban atas semuanya dan ia ingin minta maaf pada Malfoy.

Semoga nanti berjalan lancar dan Malfoy tidak berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi seperti yang ia lakukan saat di kereta. Harry berpikir, kalau Malfoy mengalihkan pembicaraan walaupun kenyataannya tidak seperti itu tapi Harry lebih suka berpikir seperti itu. Entah kenapa pemikiran mengenai Malfoy merencanakan sesuatu lebih membuatnya nyaman dibandingkan Malfoy yang easy going dan dapat membuat lelucon yang benar-benar lucu, well seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hermione.

000

Great Hall terlihat ramai oleh para murid dari berbagai asrama dengan tahun angkatan yang berbeda-beda. Harry CS terlihat berada diujung meja Gryffindor yang dekat dengan pintu, saling bercanda dan membicarakan berbagai hal. Tiba-tiba dari arah meja Ravenclaw terjadi keributan dan terlihat beberapa murid beradu mulut.

"Aku sudah bilang, hentikan itu" teriak salah satu murid laki-laki Ravenclaw pada temannya yang seasrama

"Kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku" balas murid laki-laki yang menjadi sasaran teriakan anak laki-laki sebelumnya.

"KAU…" murid pertama mencengkram kuat kerah pakaian murid kedua sampai-sampai tubuh murid kedua terlihat terangkat mengingat murid pertama memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi.

"Kalian berdua hentikan" ucap seseorang dengan nada tenang kearah kedua murid tersebut

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur" ucap murid kedua

"Aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya tapi ini adalah tugasku"

Murid pertama terlihat lebih tenang dan segera melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Heh, memalukan. Ternyata kau takut pada Malfoy" ucap murid kedua

BUAKKK…

Tiba-tiba murid pertama memukul pipi murid kedua dan terlihat hidung dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Hah…" Draco menghela nafas melihat tinggkah dua Ravenclaw dihadapannya dan berkata "Kalian berdua benar-benar punya nyali. Apa kalian yakin kalian tidak salah menggunakan dasi? Menurutku kalian lebih cocok berada di asrama Gryffindor"

Asrama yang dimaksud oleh Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya sedangkan kedua murid Ravenclaw yang dimaksud terlihat wajahnya memerah, mereka mengerti betul apa yang Draco maksudkan.

"Kelihatannya kalian mengerti yang aku maksudkan. Apa kepala kalian sudah dingin?" sebelum mendengar jawaban keduanya, Draco segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang Great Hall dan berkata "Kalau sudah, ikut aku"

Setelah Draco dan kedua murid Ravenclaw meninggalkan Great Hall, para murid dari setiap asrama mulai membicarakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Itulah yang aku maksudkan" ucap Seamus tiba-tiba

"Hm?" Ron melihat Seamus dengan bingung

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang, aku lebih memilih Malfoy sebagai Head Boy ketimbang dirimu Ron?"

Mendengar ucapan Seamus, wajah Ron terlihat tidak suka akan hal itu.

Dengan nada kesal Ron menjawab "Ya, aku ingat" Seamus tersenyum melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau lihat kejadian tadi? Hanya dengan kalimat pedasnya Malfoy dapat menyelesaikan permasalahan tadi itu salah satu alasannya ia cocok sebagai head boy dan juga ia tidak cepat emosi."

"Pfft, tidak cepat emosi? Apa kau bercanda?" Ron melihat kearah Seamus dengan tatapan heran. Terkadang Seamus kesal saat Ron sangat tidak peka akan situasi dengan malas Seamus menjawab Ron

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau sadar atau tidak, Malfoy hanya emosi bila berhadapan dengan Harry kalau denganmu…" Seamus tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ekspresi wajah Ron benar-benar lucu menurutnya. Kelihatannya Ron sudah menyadari akan hal itu.

"Hm, kalau diingat-ingat lagi. Kalau Malfoy berhadapan dengan Ron, Ron yang selalu tersulut emosi lebih dulu dan Malfoy hanya menyeringai sambil terus mengeluarkan kalimat pedas" ucap Dean menimpali

"Yap, tapi bila dengan Harry. Malfoy benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga emosinya" ucap Seamus

"Jadi, kalian menganggap Malfoy lebih pantas menjadi head boy karena dia bisa mengontrol emosinya? Aku juga bisa melakukannya" ucap Ron kesal sambil memakan sup ayam

Teman-temannya yang mendengar hal itu menatap Ron dengan ragu, terlihat bahwa mereka tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Ron akan hal itu. Ron terkenal akan tempramennya dan terkadang bila ia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, para murid Gryffindor lebih memilih meninggalkannya sendiri sampai emosinya mereda.

(Harry masih sangat ingat beberapa kejadia ketika ia dan Ron tidak berbicara satu sama lain bahkan menimbulkan pertengkaran antara keduanya. Pertama kali ia bertengkar dengan Ron adalah ketika tahun keempat, sampai saat ini bila Harry mengingat akan hal itu terkadang ia masih merasa sakit hati karena Ron tidak mempercayainya dan menuduhnya pembohong. Tapi itu semua adalah masa lalu sekarang mereka sudah lebih dewasa pastinya bila ada masalah mereka bisa lebih masuk akal untuk menyelesaikannya).

Harry tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Ron tapi Seamus dan Dean ada benarnya, selama ini Malfoy selalu dapat mengontrol emosinya bila berhadapan dengan Ron bahkan ketika Ron terlihat sangat marah sampai-sampai wajahnya merah menyaingi rambutnya, Malfoy malah terlihat santai dan tambah membuat Ron marah dengan kalimat pedasnya tapi bila dengan Harry, Malfoy tidak dapat menjaga emosinya bahkan bila mereka bertengkar keduanya selalu berakhir di hospital wing dan detensi yang merepotkan.

Entah mengapa pemikiran mengenai Malfoy yang lepas kendali bila berhadapan dengan Harry, sedikit membuat Harry senang bahkan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum akan hal itu. Rasanya seakan-akan Malfoy terbuka padanya dan tidak menyembunyikan jati dirinya dibalik topeng Malfoy yang selalu ia kenakan, Malfoy terlihat lebih hidup dan bebas. Harry melirik jam dinding yang berada di Great Hall. 15 menit lagi sebelum jam makan siang usai dan sebelum ia menemui Malfoy.

Harry sebenarnya sangat gugup tapi ia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya, ia takut teman-temannya akan curiga. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini tapi kejadian di kereta saat itu merubah segalanya. Harry seperti melihat sisi lain dari Malfoy, bila saat ia bertengkar dengan Harry adalah sikap bebasnya dalam mengekspresikan emosinya, kejadian di kereta terlihat ia sangat bebas disemua aspek. Ya, baru kali itu Harry melihat Malfoy tertawa dan itu seperti melihat matahari terbit dan Malfoy terlihat sangat tampan dan bebas seakan-akan tidak ada lagi beban yang ia pikul. Terlihat santai dan terbuka, tapi Harry tidak bisa langsung melupakan permusuhan antara keduanya selama 7 tahun begitu saja dengan alasan apapun karena itu perasaan curiga masih menyelimuti Harry.

Dalam waktu 15 menit, semua yang mengganjal hati Harry akan terjawab.

"Guys, aku duluan" ucap Harry pada teman-temannya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Kamu mau kemana Harry? Kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Hermione

"Ah, aku mau menyelesaikan urusanku dulu, semakin cepat semakin aku bisa bergabung dengan acara game nanti" ucap Harry

"Oh, baiklah" ucap Hermione

"Ya Harry, kau harus cepat. OK!" ucap Ron semangat

Harry tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya dan bergegas berjalan keluar dari Great Hall. Harry berharap Malfoy sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kedua Ravenclaw tadi. Semakin Harry berjalan mendekati danau, semakin itu pula jantungnya berdegup semakin keras. Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Ok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Pergi kesana lalu selesaikan masalahnya dengan Malfoy" ucap Harry berulang-ulang.

Lapangan dan daerah sekitar danau terlihat sepi mengingat semuanya masih berada di Great Hall menikmati makan siang. Harry berharap Malfoy belum sampai karena itu lah ia memilih datang lebih awal karena Harry butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia harapkan. Sesampainya di danau Harry melihat Malfoy sedang duduk santai sambil membaca buku dibawah pohon dipinggir danau. Harry seakan-akan tidak bisa bernafas, Malfoy terlihat sangat damai, rambutnya yang biasanya selalu di gell kebelakang sekarang dibiarkan bebas terurai di dahinya dan terlihat sangat lembut, angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya membuat beberapa helai rambutnya terangkat dan setelahnya kembali lagi ke keadaan semula (rapi, bebas dan tampan). Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut.

" _Ini bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan hal itu. focus Harry, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan Malfoy lakukan"_ pikir Harry sambil berjalan pelan menghampiri Malfoy.

Draco merasa seseorang menghampirinya dan ia pun melihat kearah orang tersebut dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui orang tersebut adalah Potter, ia datang lebih awal dari perjanjian pikir Draco.

"Hello Potter, kau datang lebih awal"

"Yah, begitu lah" ucap Harry

"Kenapa? Apa kau sangat ingin menemuiku?"

"A… apa? Apa kau bercanda? Aku masih banyak urusan jadi lebih baik kita selesaikan ini lebih cepat" ucap Harry kesal.

Harry merasa wajahnya panas karena malu akan ucapannya sendiri, ia baru saja berbohong dengan lancarnya pada Malfoy, kelihatannya diri Slytherinnya masih ada. Harry berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya, ia tidak ingin Malfoy salah paham padanya walaupun kenyataanya hal yang dikatakan oleh Malfoy benar adanya.

"Ya, aku tahu kalau kau sibuk Potter. Baiklah sebaiknya kita selesaikan ini" ucap Draco sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan sekarang ia berdiri sejajar dengan Harry. Tubuh Draco lebih tinggi sejengkal dari Harry sehingga Harry harus sedikit mendongak setiap berbicara dengan Draco.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan di kereta…" Draco terlihat gusar dan menghela nafas "Aku minta maaf dan terima kasih untuk bantuanmu saat pengadilan" ucap Draco sambil melihat kearah Harry

Harry sedikit tertegun dengan tatapan Draco kearahnya, begitu tulus dan jujur seperti tidak ada hal yang ia sembunyikan dan Harry merasaq akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat jahat dan tidak berperasaan bila tidak menerimanya.

"A… ak… aku…"

"Aku mengerti bila kau tidak mau memaafkanku Potter karena bagaimana pun semua hal yang aku lakukan padamu selama ini memang sulit untuk dimaafkan"

Sekali lagi Harry terkejut akan ucapan Draco. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana karena hal ini cukup mengejutkan baginya lalu ia mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan dengan Mione, dari lubuk hatinya Harry merasa ia sedikit cemburu pada Mione yang memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Malfoy dan ia juga ingin seperti itu tapi… ia tidak tahu.

"Bukan seperti itu Malfoy, hanya saja hal ini cukup mengejutkanku"

"Bagian yang mana? Aku minta maaf padamu atau berterima kasih atau mengucapkan semuanya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh?" ucap Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Harry dan tiba-tiba wajah Harry memerah, tersipu akan ucapan dan tatapan Draco yang begitu intens.

"Se… semuanya" ucap Harry dengan suara kecil hampir seperti bisikan tapi Draco masih dapat mendengarnya

"So…"

"Aku memaafkanmu dan menerima ucapan terima kasihmu Malfoy, tapi kau tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini"

"Hey, aku ini punya sopan santun"

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu setiap kau mengejek kami"

"Well itu…" rasanya lidah Darco menjadi kelu dan ia tidak dapat membalas ucapan Harry

"Pfft, baru kali ini kau tidak dapat menjawabku Malfoy"

"Yah… begitulah. Kelihatannya semuanya sudah selesai kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ucap Draco tiba-tiba

"Hei, mengapa kau ingin minta maaf Malfoy" ucap Harry menghentikan langkah Draco yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya

"Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir kita, aku hanya ingin memulai semuanya dari awal. Membuka lembaran baru dan minta maaf padamu adalah salah satunya" ucap Draco tanpa melihat Harry

"Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan itu mudah" entah mengapa Harry merasa kesal mendengar hal itu lalu Draco berbalik dan menatap kearah Harry

"Aku tahu itu tidak mudah tapi setidaknya aku berusaha melakukannya. Diam saja dan terus mengingat hal yang lalu membuatku lebih menyedihkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menungguku nanti tapi setidaknya aku akan terus melihat dan berjalan kedepan"

Harry merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Ia tidak pernah berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini, selama ini yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Voldemort, seakan-akan hanya itu tujuan keberadaannya di dunia sihir. Tiba-tiba Harry merasa hampa, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah keluar dari Hogwarts, tempat ini adalah rumah baginya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau melakukan hal itu? melupakan semuanya…" ucap Harry dengan suara parau. Jujur saja saat ini ia ingin menangis dan berteriak kencang. Ia tidak pernah sadar betapa dirinya tidak memiliki tujuan.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku akan melupakannya, bagiku semua itu adalah pelajaran. Semua pengalaman itu yang membuatku seseorang seperti saat ini walaupun banyak pengalaman pahit tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanya" ucap Draco tegas

Draco dan Harry tahu bahwa percakapan mereka sudah keluar konteks tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Entah mengapa ada perasan tenang saat mengatakan semua hal itu dan bagi Harry pembicaraan singkat ini membuatnya sadar akan banyak hal. Sedang Draco, ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain. Teman-temannya menyadari bahwa Draco ingin memulainya dari awal dan mereka tidak pernah membahas ataupun bertanya padanya mengenai hal itu tapi setelah mengatakannya semua membuat Draco menjadi tenang dan teringat kembali akan tujuannya berani kembali ke Hogwarts.

Berita mengenai ibu dan dirinya yang membantu Potter menjadi berita hangat dan bahkan berita itu tidak padam setelah Potter membantunya di pengadilan, membela Draco dan ibunya. Akhirnya keduanya tidak jadi dipenjara. Namun, masih harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan dan ganti rugi dan Draco tidak peduli akan hal itu bahkan saat ayahnya dipenjara, Draco tidak merasa sedih. Pria yang dianggapnya ayah itu tidak pernah peduli padanya yang ia pedulikan hanyalah seorang pewaris yang memenuhi keinginannya tapi setelah keputusannya yang salah dan membuat Nama Malfoy tercoreng, Draco tidak peduli lagi akan nama Malfoy yang disandangnya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah memulai semuanya dengan ibunya dan menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Hogwarts. Memulai semuanya dari awal dengan lembaran kertas putih yang siap menuliskan perjalanan dan pengalamannya yang baru. Draco ingin hidup tenang dan menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang ayahnya, itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

" _Malfoy telah berubah"_ pikir Harry

Mata yang dulu selalu menatapnya dingin dan sinis sekarang terlihat jujur, tegas dan santai. Harry menyukai Malfoy yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya karena ia terlihat lebih terbuka tapi walaupun begitu ada perasaan bahwa Malfoy masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Harry mengerti akan hal itu, karena ia adalah seorang Slytherin sejati. Pemikiran itu membuatnya secara tidak sadar tersenyum pada Draco dan Draco tertegun akan hal itu walaupun ia tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya dan sebagai gentleman sejati Draco secara spontan balas tersenyum kecil pada Harry. Harry sangat terkejut akan hal itu.

"Kau, kenapa tersenyum padaku?" Tanya Harry tiba-tiba

"Kau yang lebih dulu tersenyum padaku" wajah Harry tiba-tiba terasa panas

"A… ak… aku tidak tersenyum" jawabnya gugup

"Lihat…" ucap Draco sambil menunjuk wajah Harry "Wajahmu memerah, itu artinya kau berbohong"

"Wajahku tidak merah. Ini karena matahari"

"Yah, Right" ucap Draco yang terlihat tidak percaya

" yang aku bilang itu benar" ucap Harry ketus

"Ya-ya aku percaya" ucap Draco meremehkan

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Ok-ok…" dan saat Draco melihat wajah Harry yang terlihat masih kesal, Draco menghela nafas dan berkata "Kau tahu Potter? Masalah ini tidak akan selesai bila kita terus berdebat"

"Eh?" baru kali ini Malfoy berhenti dipertengahan perdebatan mereka biasanya mereka akan terus berdebat sampai Harry bosan dan meninggalkanya tapi kali ini Malfoy lah yang lebih bersikap dewasa. Harry tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Draco melihat Harry yang tertegun. Ia menggaruk begian kepalanya, kebiasaan baru yang ia lakukan bila ia bingung. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Draco berpikir untuk kembali saja ke asramanya, ia yakin teman-temannya sudah disana.

"Kau tahu Potter, kelihatannya pembicaraan kita sudah selesai" ucap Draco sambil beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri

Masih banyak hal yang ingin Harry katakan dan tanyakan pada Malfoy. Entah mengapa ia ingin berbicara dengan Malfoy lebih lama lagi dan juga semua pertanyaan selama ini yang terpendam belum sepenuhnya terjawab, ia masih bingung akan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat dikereta.

"Setelah ini, apa kau akan mengganggu kami lagi? Bagaimana pun itu yang biasa kau lakukan" Tanya Harry sambil berbalik dan melihat kearah Draco

Draco mendengar ucapan Harry dan sekali lagi ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menjawab Harry:

"Tenang saja Potter setelah ini aku tidak akan mengusik kau dan teman-temanmu. Kau bisa tenang karena aku akan bersikap tidak mengenal kalian bahkan kau pun tidak akan menyadari bahwa aku berada diruangan yang sama" ucap Darco tenang

PANG

Terasa tangan ilusi meremas jantungnya dengan kuat saat Harry mendengar perkataan dari Malfoy. Apa maksudnya dengan tidak mengenalnya? Ini seperti Malfoy ingin menghilang dari kehidupannya dan pemikiran bahwa dalam kehidupan baru Malfoy tidak ada Harry didalamnya, hal itu entah mengapa membuatnya sedih, Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Kau bilang ingin memulainya semua dari awal. Iya kan?" Tanya Harry

Draco bingung mengapa Potter bertanya mengenai hal itu. Draco mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu… " Harry mengangkat tangannya "Hello namaku Harry. Harry Potter" ucap Harry dengan penuh percaya diri, ia menatap Draco dengan tajam walaupun jantungnya terasa mau meledak

Deg… deg… deg…

Untuk beberapa menit terjadi kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Jujur saja, Draco cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Potter.

"Potter, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Draco, menetap curiga kearah tangan Harry yang masih menunggu untuk dijabat tangannya.

"Apa lagi? Aku memperkenalkan diri"

"Aku tahu itu tapi mengapa?"

"Aku… aku juga ingin memulainya semua dari awal dan aku ingin kita berteman"

"Setelah apa yang aku lakukan selama ini, kau tiba-tiba… " Draco tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, 8 tahun yang lalu ia menawarkan hal yang sama pada Harry dan ia menolaknya walaupun Draco akui kalau caranya itu salah tapi saat ini Harry menawarkan hal yang sama. Ada perasaan tidak percaya, terkejut bahkan… senang.

"Potter… aku tidak bisa"

Kalimat itu terasa menampar Harry dengan keras, ia tidak tahu apa yang salah. Malfoy ingin memulai yang baru dan ia membuang ego-nya untuk minta maaf pada Harry. Apakah dalam scenario kehidupan barunya tidak boleh ada 'berteman dengan Potter' ? Harry menurunkan tangannya, ia menatap Draco tajam sedang Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Danau.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Harry pelan

"Tidak kah kau mengerti Potter?" ucap Draco marah, ia menatap Harry dengan tajam "Banyak hal buruk yang sudah aku lakukan padamu, bagaimana mungkin kita berteman. Aku… aku pun punya rasa malu Potter" Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Potter.

"Mengapa kau masih mempermasalahkannya Malfoy? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau minta maaf padaku, bukankah artinya…" Harry benar-benar ingin menangis, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan semua ini. Ia akui bahwa ini adalah keegoisannya tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin Malfoy menghilang dari kehidupannya. Entah sejak kapan, Malfoy sudak menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan Potter, tidak kah ia mengerti bahwa hal itu akan membuat skandal besar dan orang-orang tidak akan menerimanya.

"Potter dengar, orang-orang tidak akan menerimananya karena… "

Harry tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata lanjutan dari kalimat itu karena ia tahu apa yang Draco maksudkan, Ia adalah penyelamat dunia sihir sedang Draco adalah pelahap maut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang. Mereka tidak bisa mengatur kehidupanku seenaknya, dengan siapa aku berteman itu adalah urusanku"

"Potter banyak orang masih membenciku. Bila kau berada didekatku… "

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka tidak membencimu Malfoy. Buktinya kau menjadi head boy, orang-orang tahu kalau kau menjadi pelahap maut bukan karena keinginanmu sendiri, kau menolongku dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu"

Rasanya Draco ingin membenturkan kepalanya, baginya Potter terlalu polos. Mungkin ada beberapa orang (murid) yang sudah memaafkannya dan mau menerimanya sebagai head boy tapi Draco tahu dengan pasti masih banyak yang ingin balas dendam dengannya khususnya para Slytherin, mereka menganggap bahwa Draco telah menghianati keluarga mereka. Mereka berpikir alasan orang tua dan kerebat mereka masuk Azkaban karena Draco telah membantu Potter. Murid Slytherin yang masih berbicara dan bersosialisasi dengannya hanya keempat sahabatnya yaitu Blaise, Daphne, Pansy dan Theo.

Draco sangat bersyukur ia menjadi head boy karena ia memiliki kamar sendiri dan tidak berada di asrama Slytherin. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para Slytherin bila ia masih berada di dalam asrama.

"Potter… " Draco mencoba menjelaskan kembali pada Harry

"Malfoy, kenapa kau mempermasalahkan pendapat orang. Sekarang aku Tanya padamu, apa kau mengingankan pertemanan ini atau tidak?" Tanya Harry tegas, ia muak mendengar berbagai alasan dari Draco. Terdengar egois memang karena ia terlihat sangat memaksa Malfoy untuk menerimannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Darco tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan dari Harry dan Harry ingin sekali memukul kepala Malfoy.

"… ya… ya, aku… aku ingin berteman denganmu Potter"

"Harry. Panggil aku Harry, Malfoy"

"Draco. Panggil aku Draco, Harry"

Keduanya pun berjabat tangan dan saling tersenyum.

Harry memutuskan bahwa ia sangat menyukai senyuman Draco dan ia ingin senyuman itu selalu tertuju padanya. Sedang Draco, ia tahu kalau sejak dulu Harry memilki senyuman yang sangat manis, senyuman polos dan bebas.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan menungu mereka nanti dengan keputusan ini tapi mereka tidak mempedulikan hal itu yang saat ini mereka pikirkan yaitu bagaimana caranya berteman dengan mantan musuhmu?

-o0o-

Pertemanan antara Harry dan Draco langsung tersebar ke seluruh wilayah Hogwarts dan hanya masalah waktu berita ini tersebar keseluruh dunia sihir. Draco dan Harry khususnya Harry benar-benar tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka walaupun terkadang Draco masih canggung padanya tapi Harry seakan-akan tidak peduli atau pun melihat sikap Draco yang terlihat terkontrol tersebut tapi karena mereka berdua adalah musuh sejak lama, kebiasaan keduanya sering kali muncul. Kadang Draco menggoda Harry sampai benar-benar membuatnya marah dan Draco dengan senang hati meladeni Harry dan Harry sendiri tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Sebaliknya, ia sangat bersyukur karena itu pertanda semakin lama Draco merasa nyaman dan tidak menahan sikapnya lagi setiap bersama Harry.

Draco pun mulai berteman dengan para Gryffindor, dengan Hermione ia sudah terbiasa dan mereka memang terlihat akrab sejak mereka kembali ke Hogwarts tahun itu, beberapa murid Gryffindor sempat bingung akan hal ini dan hanya Harry lah yang tahu alasan sebenarnya. Bila dengan Dean dan Seamus, Draco masih agak canggung dan terkadang bila berbicara dengan mereka berdua ia tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa formal dengan susunan kalimat yang terlanjur sopan, tentu saja Draco mempunyai alasan sendiri, hal itu karena ia tidak terlalu mengenal Dean dan Seamus. Dari semua murid Gryffindor yang pernah ia ganggu, hanya Dean dan Seamus saja yang tidak pernah ia tanggapi atau kasarnya mengganggap mereka tidak ada dan bagi Draco bila ia tidak mengenal mereka, ia akan menggunakan bahasa formal, ini seperti menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Draco berusaha berteman dengan para Gryffindor demi hubungan pertemanannya dengan Harry dan keselamatannya.

(Draco berpikir memiliki banyak teman dari Gryffindor tidak lah buruk, apa lagi kalau ia dalam bahaya, sikap loyal yang mereka meliki pada seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap teman sangatlah tinggi dan bukan Draco namanya bila tidak memanfaatkan hal itu, terdengar sangat Slytherin memang tapi ini seperti melempar dua burung dengan satu batu –Draco mendapat banyak teman, hubungannya dengan Harry lancar dan keselamatannya terjamin atau bila ia tidak selamat, setidaknya ia yakin ada yang akan membalaskan dendamnya- dan Draco akan memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin).

Dengan Ron, Draco tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Aura permusuhan yang ia rasakan pada Ron sangat berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan pada Harry. Pada Harry, ia selalu merasa dapat bersikap lembut padanya dan bisa berteman dengannya bahkan walaupun mereka sering cekcok tapi itu terasa pas, terasa hal itu memang seharusnya, seperti hal biasa yang susah lepas dan Draco merasa nyaman dengan Harry bahkan saat mereka bertenggkar setelah hubungan ini terjalin, Draco merasa semakin mengenal Harry dengan baik dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya senang (Hal ini tidak akan pernah ia akui pada Harry). Sedangkan pada Ron, Draco memang tidak terlalu emosi bahkan ia yang lebih sering membuat Ron marah dan karena itulah kebiasaannya yang sering menggoda dan membuat marah Ron pun tidak mudah ia hilangkan karena baginya wajah Ron yang memerah menyaingi rambutnya tidak bisa menandingi perasaan Draco saat ini, itu adalah hiburan yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi, karena Draco harus menjaga hubungannya dengan Harry kelihatannya ia harus mengurangi kadar ejekan dan hinaan yang ia berikan pada Ron, ya setidaknya Ron tidak sampai melempar mantra dan membuat mereka berkelahi (dan Draco sangat yakin, ia akan menang karena Ron sangat payah bila duel mantra). Jadi, kesimpulannya Draco selalu mencoba menahan lidahnya bila Ron mulai bersikap/memancing dirinya.

Selain itu, Draco tahu kalau Ron masih belum mempercayainya begitupun dengan beberapa Gryffindor, Weaslette (Ginny) salah satunya tapi Draco hanya akan mengikuti arus saja lagi pula ia hanya tertarik pada Harry dan (sedikit atau tidak terlalu) Hermione. Walaupun begitu, Draco akan berusaha berteman dengan Ron dan ia akan mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk menghina dan mempermainkan Ron karena bagaimana pun membuat marah Ron adalah salah satu hiburan dalam hidupnya.

Pernah suatu kali mereka belajar bersama di Perpustakaan dan Draco tahu kalau Ron sejak tadi melihat dirinya karena ia cemburu, kekasihnya (Hermione) memilih duduk disebelah Draco (Bagian kanan) karena ada hal yang ingin Hermione diskusikan (tentang tugas mereka sebagai head boy & girl serta pelajaran ramuan) dan Harry juga memilih duduk disebelah Draco (Bagian kiri) karena ia ingin bertanya mengenai tugas ramuan. Wajah Ron terlihat sangat kesal lalu ia mengatakan hal mengenai kelicikan Slytherin dan sikap Draco selama ini. Draco tahu betul kalau Ron sangat kesal padanya dan mau memancing emosinya dan membuat keributan, tapi Ron salah memilih lawan karena ia bukanlah Slytherin. Dengan tenang Draco menanggapinya dan ia memastikan setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan terdengar dewasa dan bijaksana dan Draco benar-benar ingin tertawa keras saat wajah Ron memerah antara malu dan marah tapi tentu saja Draco menahannya dan Draco makin senang saat Hermione dan Harry membelanya.

Menurut Draco, ia tidak akan pernah bosan selama ia bersama para Gryffindor. Tapi dari semua itu, Draco merasa bersyukur para sahabatnya tidak mempertanyakan mengapa ia mau berteman dengan Harry dan lebih baiknya mereka pun berusaha berteman dengan para Gryffindor walaupun mereka mengatakan kalau mereka melakukannya untuk Draco tapi ia tahu kalau mereka pun cukup menikmati pertemanan ini bahkan Daphne sering berdiskusi dengan Hermione, Pansy sering kumpul dengan para wanita Gryffindor untuk bergosip dan Theo sering mengobrol dengan Seamus dan Dean, dari semua itu yang paling mengagetkannya yaitu Blaise, karena ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan Neville dan saat Draco menanyakannya, Blaise menjawab:

"Kalau kau bisa berteman dengan Gryffindor yang selalu menjadi musuhmu, kenapa aku tidak bisa berteman dengan Gryffindor yang tidak pernah menjadi musuhku?"

Draco tidak bisa membalas jawaban dari Blaise. Memang yang ia katakan cukup masuk akal tapi tetap saja menurut Draco itu sangat aneh, bayangkan pria dingin, tidak peduli sekitarnya dan selalu tebar pesona ke para gadis berteman baik dengan pria lembek, pendiam dan penakut. Ya walaupun setelah perang Neville tidak terlihat seperti penakut tapi tetap saja ini aneh karena mereka berdua tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain dan saat Draco mengatakan pendapatnya pada Theo, ia malah bilang kalau ia pun tidak pernah berbicara dengan Seamus dan Dean bahkan Daphne maupun Pansy tidak pernah mengobrol dengan para Gryffindor. Thanks to Theo, jawaban darinya malah membuat Draco makin kesal. Tapi, kelihatannya tuhan masih menyayanginya karena saat ia mengatakan hal ini pada Daphne dan Pansy, mereka setuju 100 % pada Draco, menurut mereka hal ini sangat berbeda jauh dengan kedekatan Pansy cs (kecuali Blaise) dengan para Gryffindor. Terasa ada hal yang aneh dan tersembunyi.

Blaise tahu apa yang dipikirkan teman-temannya (kecuali Theo, Thank you) dan ia hanya membiarkannya saja karena bila ia mengatakan sesuatu pasti mereka tidak akan percaya dan hanya akan menganggapnya angina lalu (apapun jawaban yang ia berikan) karena itu Blaise tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan dirinya, teman-temannya hanya akan menganggap semuanya aneh dan hanya percaya alasan yang menurut mereka masuk akal dan memuaskan rasa penasaran mereka walaupun menurut Blaise, alasan yang ia berikan itu cukup bahkan sangat masuk akal.

-o0o-

Hari-hari berlalu, hubungan Harry dan Darco semakin dekat bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sahabat yang sudah kenal lama. Harry banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Draco ketimbang dengan Hermione dan Ron, mereka pun tidak merasa keberatan karena mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dan mereka merasa bersyukur. Hermione dan Ron sempat khawatir kalau Harry akan merasa kesepian karena mereka berdua pacaran dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua walaupun Harry mengerti akan hal itu tapi Hermione dan Ron tetap saja khawatir walaupun bayang-bayang penyihir jahat yang selalu mengincar dirinya telah pergi namun Hermione dan Ron tahu kalau rasa sedih karena kehilangan orang-orang tercinta masih menghantui Harry tapi sekali lagi mereka berdua kelihatannya harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Draco karena Harry seperti terlahir kembali, ia menjadi lebih ceria, sering tersenyum dan lebih terbuka dan apa adanya walaupun ia sering marah-marah karena para fans fanatic dan Ron pun semakin lama mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa Draco sudah termasuk dalam lingkaran pertemanannya.

Intinya Draco berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Harry pada hal-hal negative, ia selalu menemani Harry dan mendengarkannya dengan baik. Begitu pun dengan Harry, ia selalu mendengarkan cerita Draco dan seperti ada persetujuan tidak tertulis bahwa keduanya tidak berbicara apapun yang berhubungan dengan perang. Mereka membicarakan apa saja bahkan hal pribadi tapi topic mengenai perang tidak pernah terlintas dalam obrolan mereka. Lalu suatu sore di tepi danau, dibawah pohon rindang tepatnya tempat pertama kali mereka mengikrarkan janji pertemanan muncul obrolan yang tidak disangka-sangka, bukan mengenai perang tapi tetap saja membuat lidah Harry kelu dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Weasley perempuan?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba sambil melempar batu kearah danau.

Rambutnya tergerai bebas, membiarkan angin meniupnya tapi rambut itu tetaplah rapi bahkan kalaupun berantakan, Draco tahu kalau ia semakin seksi dengan gaya rambut berantakan (dan Harry sangat iri akan hal itu). Jubahnya diletakkan dibawah pohon dengan tas dan sepatu, lengan dari kemeja putihnya tergulung hingga siku sedang celana hitamnya terangkat hingga lutut, bertelanjang kaki. Udara panas membuat Draco merendam kakinya didanau sambil melempar beberapa batu, posisi tubuhnya berdiri dan membelakangi Harry. Sedang Harry, duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Jubahnya pun telah dilepas, angina sepoi-sepoi membuatnya sedikit mengantuk tapi thanks to Draco, ia menjadi sadar sepenuhnya karena pertanyaan itu seperti memutar ulang film kuno yang sudah terlupakan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku Potter. Hubunganmu, apakah kau masih pacaran dengannya?"

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan Ginny"

Dan hal itu benar, mereka berdua memang pernah berciuman dan hubungan mereka sangat dekat tapi seingat Harry, ia tidak pernah menembak Ginny ataupun pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Harry mengakui kalau ia tertarik dengan Ginny tapi sekarang… ia tidak tahu, apakah ia masih memiliki perasaan itu atau tidak. Jujur saja, ia pun bingung mau dibawa kemana hubungannya dengan Ginny. Sejak perang usai, Harry tidak pernah membahas mengenai hubungan mereka dan Ginny pun tidak pernah memaksa karena ia mengerti kalau Harry sedang dalam masa berkabung tapi sekarang Harry jauh merasa lebih baik dan keinginan ataupun ingatan mengenai hal itu tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya, kalau saja Draco tidak menanyakannya mungkin hal itu tetap terkunci jauh dibawah lemari ingatannya.

"Ayolah Potter, hubunganmu itu sudah tersebar Kaman-mana"

"Sekarang kau kembali memanggilku Potter? Kenapa?" ucap Harry kesal, walaupun dari nadanya terbesit nada bercanda

Draco berbalik dan melihat kearah Harry. Harry tahu arti tatapan itu, artinya Draco marasa terhibur dan ia menganggap hal yang Harry katakan adalah hal yang lucu, tatapan lembut dengan senyum tipis dibibrnya membuat Harry jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Potter"

Harry tertawa pelan, tentu saja ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Darco.

"Aku memang dekat dengannya dan kami pernah berciuman dan aku cukup tertarik padanya tapi aku tidak tahu apakah harus melanjutkannya atau tidak"

Harry merasa sangat nyaman dengan Draco sejak mereka berteman, ia maupun Draco mulai terbuka satu sama lain dan ternyata mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan kecuali taste mereka difashion, Draco sering memaksa (coret), mengajak Harry untuk berbelanja pakaian walaupun Harry sudah menolak tapi bukan Draco namanya kalau tujuannya tidak tercapai, dengan kelicikan Slytherin Draco memberi tahukan idenya (coret), menyampaikan niat baiknya pada Hermione dan tentu saja Hermione dengan sangat senang hati membantu dan tidak hanya itu saja, Dhapne dan Pansy pun ikut turun tangan dalam me-make over Harry dan hasilnya jauh bahkan melebihi dari apa yang diharapkan, Harry menjadi salah satu cowok paling hot di Hogwarts dan tentu saja perubahan ini tidak luput dari pemberitaan. Masih kental diingatan Harry saat itu, seluruh media Koran maupun radio memberitakan mengenai perubahan Harry dengan inti judulnya yaitu lembaran kehidupan baru sang penyelamat dunia sihir dan tentu saja HarPoters (sebutan Draco bagi para fans Harry dan sangat terkenal hingga para unofficial fans Harry di Hogwars menjadi official dengan membentuk grup resmi menggunakan julukan tersebut dan Darco sangat bangga akan hal itu) semakin banyak.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu, apakah aku benar-benar menginginkan hal ini atau tidak"

Beberapa menit hening diantara mereka berdua. Harry masih menebak-nebak mengapa Draco menanyakan hal ini sedang Draco masih memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry.

"Kau sudah mencoba berbicara dengan Weasley?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum, aku belum menemukan waktu yang pas"

Jujur saja, Harry merasa bersalah pada Draco karena berbohong. Bukannya tidak ada waktu tapi ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Lalu kapan memangnya waktu yang pas itu?" ucap Draco dengan sedikit kesal

Harry menangkap nada kesal pada kalimat yang baru saja Draco lontarkan

' _Ia pasti mengganggap aku hanya cari-cari alasan'_

Sekali lagi Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm… aku tidak tahu"

"Bukankah kau hanya mencari-cari alasan?" dan nada kesal itu kembali lagi

' _Tuh kan, benar'_

"Aku tidak tahu, ok? Terserah kau ingin berkata apa tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kapan atau bagaimana membicarakan hal ini dengan Ginny" balas Harry dan tentu saja dengan nada, sekali dengar pun tahu kalau ia sangat kesal

"Itu bukanlah alasanmu yang sebenarnya kan? Kau hanya tidak ingin membahas mengenai hal itu bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau kau sama sekali tidak ingin melanjutkannya dengan Weasley. Apa kau merasa bersalah atas kematian salah satu dari Weasley kembar itu?"

Wajah Harry memerah, Manahan malu, sedih dan marah. Entah mengapa Draco selalu bisa membacanya seperti buku terbuka. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain bahkan pada Hermione dan Ron. Memang sejak kematian Fred, Harry merasa sangat bersalah atas kematian salah satu anggota keluarga Weasley tersebut walaupun banyak yang mengatakan kalau semua yang meninggal dalam perang bukanlah kesalahan Harry tapi Harry tidak merasa seperti itu, kalau saja ia lebih kuat, kalau saja ia menemukan horcrux lebih cepat pasti lebih banyak nyawa yang akan terselamatkan dan ia tidak akan kehilangan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Sejak kematian Fred, Harry menjadi sedikit canggung dengan keluarga Weasley walaupun semua anggota keluarga tetap memperlakukannya seperti keluarga dekat tapi tetap saja Harry merasa canggung dan ia tidak dapat membayangkan bila ia menikah dengan Ginny, seumur hidup ia akan dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah.

Harry lelah dengan semua ini, walaupun ia sudah bebas dari Voldemort tapi ia masih dihantui oleh rasa bersalah dan kesedihan. Disetiap sudut Hogwarts masih terasa aura bekas perang dan hanya di danau inilah Harry dapat merasa tenang karena disini tidak ada aura perang dan ini adalah tempatnya bersama Draco. Tidak hanya di Hogwarts tapi disemua tempat di dunia sihir bahkan di kementrian, Hogsmed dan diagon alley. Harry ingin berlibur dan melihat banyak hal, ia ingin refleshing, ia ingin mencoba hal-hal baru. Sudah cukup ia berurusan dengan para penjahat.

Harry teringat kembali masa-masanya dengan Ginny, kebersamaan mereka berdua. Saat itu, Harry benar-benar sedih akan kepergian Sirius dan jujur saja ia sangat Stress akan tugas berat yang ia emban. Kadang Harry bertanya-tanya mengapa hidupnya sejak ia dilahirkan tidak pernah mudah dan bahagia, apakah kebahagiaan itu hanya mitos baginya? Lalu Ginny menjawab hal itu, ia datang saat Harry sangat membutuhkan seseorang, ia menawarkan cinta dan kehangatan yang salama ini Harry rindukan tapi sekarang setelah perang usai dan Harry menjadi lebih bahagia dan santai, niat untuk melanjutkan hubungan ini tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Saat itu lah Harry menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Memang benar, ia menyukai Ginny tapi sekarang ia hanya menyukainya sebagai adik dan tidak lebih dari itu, ia menyayangi keluarga Weasley tapi ia pun ingin mempunyai keluarga sendiri, ia ingin melihat banyak hal, berkeliling ke berbagai tempat (dengan warisan Potter dan Black, itu lebih dari cukup untuk berkeliling dunia) dan ia tidak ingin menjadi auror yang selama ini menjadi cita-citanya.

Ia tidak tahu ingin bekerja apa dimasa datang tapi saat ini rencana awalnya yaitu lulus dari Hogwarts lalu berkeliling dunia melihat hal-hal baru bersama Draco.

Harry tertegun akan pemikirannya sendiri, mengapa ia berpikir pergi bersama Draco?

Harry menoleh kearah Draco yang saat ini tersenyum lebar padanya dengan tatapan mata silver nan hangat, dengan lembut Draco berkata:

"Kelihatannya kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Harry"

Jujur saja, setiap kali Draco menyebut namanya atau memanggilnya, khususnya menyebutnya dengan lembut seperti itu, tubuh Harry bergidik geli dan merasa hatinya diliputi oleh kehangatan.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya bahkan aku menemukan semua jawaban yang aku cari" ucap Harry pelas, semua perasaan kesal yang ia rasakan sebelumnya hilang entah kemana

' _Kecuali satu'_

"Aku senang Potter, kau dapat menemukan jawabannya"

"Potter lagi"

"Sorry, kebiasaan lama sulit dihilangkan" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum

"Pfft, kau ini. Lalu kenapa aku sudah terbiasa memanggil namamu?" ucap Harry menantang

"Itu karena kau suka dengan namaku dan entah mengapa aku ada perasaan kau terus berlatih mengucapkan namaku"

Wajah Harry memerah, memang benar ia menyukai nama Draco. Seekor naga. Harry jadi teringat hal yang ia baca mengenai naga dari book of monster, hal yang paling menarik. Naga memang mahkluk sihir yang kuat tapi mereka akan menjadi yang paling lemah bila melindungi hal yang mereka sayangi. Naga adalah mahluk yang penuh dengan rasa bangga dan saat mereka melindungi yang mereka sayangi, mereka memilih mengorbankan diri/menjadi perisai. Menghancurkan apapun yang mengancam, orang yang tidak tahu mungkin mnganggap naga menjadi mahluk yang sangat kuat saat marah tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak dapat mengontrol sihir mereka dan akhirnya mereka secara tidak sadar menghancurkan diri mereka sendiri, kebanggaan yang mereka bawa telah hilang. Mereka akan tetap melindungi hal yang disayangi walaupun caranya salah dan Draco sama seperti itu, tidak peduli ia dibenci dan nyawanya terancam ia harus melindungi keluarganya dengan cara apapun.

Dan sekali lagi Harry kagum dengan Draco, ia menyelamatkan Harry saat di Manornya dengan Bellatrix tepat berada disampingnya. Ia mau berbohong untuk Harry, walaupun ia salah tapi ia masih memiliki hati nurani dan sekarang ia mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan dan memulai kehidupan baru dan kali ini Harry menjadi bagian dalam hidup barunya dan setiap kali mengingat hal itu, Harry sangatlah senang.

"Kau ini benar-benar percaya diri sekali, aku tidak suka namamu dan juga apa maksudmu aku latihan menyebutnya seperti aku tidak ada kerjaan lain saja"

"Hey, Potter. Kau ini tidak tahu apa-apa tapi tetap menghinaku. Draco itu nama rasi bintang dan bahasa latin dari naga. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli" jawab Harry

"Wah, kau benar-benar mengajak berkelahi" ucap Draco sambil berlari kearah Harry

Harry yang saat itu dalam posisi duduk, tidak siap saat Draco menerjangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tubuh Harry terdorong kebelakang sehingga punggungnya mencium tanah sedang Draco tepat berada diatasnya dan berusaha mengelitik Harry dan tentu saja hal itu berhasil.

"HA…HA…HA… ah… Dr.. Drac… ah… ha… ha…ha Draco hen… DRACO HENTIKAN"

Mendengar teriakan Harry, Draco pun menghentikan aksinya

"Bagaimana? Kau mengakui kalau namaku itu hebatkan?"

"Kau ini…, benar-benar kekanakan"

"Oh, kelihatannya kau belum mengerti juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, terima ini serangan special Draco Malfoy" ucap Draco dramatis sambil menganganggat kedua tangan dan menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya.

Dan Draco pun menggelitik Harry dengan semangat bahkan saat Harry sudah berteriak untuk berhenti, Draco tetap saja melanjutkannya bahkan lebih semangat lagi.

"DR… DRA…DRACO… AHA… HAHA… HAHHA HENTIKA… A… AK… AKU… DRACO…" Harry pun berteriak dengan keras dan Draco pun menghentikan aksinya

"Bagaimana? Kau menyerah?"

"Pfft, kau ini. Iya-iya aku menyerah, namamu memang bagus" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum dan Draco pun ikut tersenyum. Keduanya tidak ada yang bergerak, entah mengapa posisi itu sangatlah nyaman bagi keduanya.

Harry menatap Draco dengan lekat dan disitu ia menyadari betapa tampannya Draco. Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan Harry hanya berharap bila Draco tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat Harry. Apa kau sakit?" bila Harry tidak berada di dekat Draco mungkin ia tidak akan bisa mendengarnya karena Draco mengucapkannya seakan berbisik dan hanya ingin Harry yang mendengarnya.

Wajah Harry memerah dan dengan tenang ia menjawab:

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit"

Entah ini hanya perasaan Harry saja atau wajah Draco semakin dekat dengan wajahnya dan semakin itu pula jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

Hangat…

Satu sata yang hanya dapat Harry pikirkan ketika bibir Draco menempel di bibirnya. Bibir, tubuh bahkan hati Harry diselimuti oleh perasaan hangat.

Kecupan kecil yang hanya menempelkan kedua bibir tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

Draco tidak menutup matanya begitupun dengan Harry, keduanya saling menatap dengan bibir mereka yang masih menempel.

Beberapa detik berlalu, terlihat mata Draco sedikit melebar/terbelalak karena kaget atau shock atas hal yang terjadi karena bagaimana pun, ia yang bergerak pertama untuk mencium Harry. Ia mulai tersadar ke dunia nyata, beberapa waktu lalu sempat membuatnya tidak sadar sama sekali, bibir Harry yang lembut dan mata hijau emeraldnya yang indah benar-benar membuat Darco mabuk kepayang dan tidak sadar.

Draco segera melepas bibirnya dari Harry tapi baru beberapa mili bibir mereka terpisah, Harry langsung melingkarkan tangannya keleher Draco dan bibir mereka pun kembali bersentuhan dan sekali lagi mata Draco melebar karena kaget. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling menatap dan ketika Harry mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, seperti komando tanpa suara keduanya pun memejamkan mata dan kali ini Draco pun ikut menggerakkan bibirnya dan semakin lama ciuman itu makin panas keduanya beradu saling bergerak.

Lalu Draco menggigit bibir bawah Harry

"AH…" Harry mendesah keras dan Draco pun tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Harry dan menggajak lidah Harry beradu. Harry menanggapi tantangan Draco dan ia pun membalas lidah Draco.

Menggulum, melilit dan saling bergesekan, lidah mereka tidak berhenti saling beradu. Saliva telah tercampur bahkan disudut bibir Harry mengalir saliva mereka berdua. Harry semakin erat memeluk leher Draco dan tangan kanan Draco berada dibelakang kepala Harry, mengangkatnya sedikit agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam sedang tangan kirinya berada dipinggang Harry.

Walaupun berat tapi mereka harus melepaskan ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

"hah… hah… hah…"

"Wow" ucap Harry setelah menangkap nafasnya

"Pfft, setelah ciuman panas tadi yang bisa kau bilang hanya itu Harry?" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum

Melihat senyuman Draco dan bibirnya yang merah bekas ciuman dengannya tadi, membuat Harry tersadar. Semua pertanyaan yang ia harapkan jawabannya sejak ia bertemu dengan Draco di kereta, pertanyaan saat pertama kali mereka berteman, mengapa ia tidak ingin Draco pergi, mengapa ia ingin masuk dalam kehidupan Draco yang baru, mengapa ia cemburu para Hermione, mengapa ia ingin Draco yang pergi bersamanya keliling dunia dan mengapa ciuman dengan Draco jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan Cho dan Ginny dan mengapa wajahnya selalu terasa hangat dan jantungnya derdetak cepat setiap kali Draco memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan lembut. Semua jawaban dari hal itu sangatlah sederhana… jawabannya yaitu karena…

Karena … ia, Harry Potter mencin…

"Aku mencintaimu Harry" ucap Draco tegas sambil menatap Harry dengan lembut

Tanpa sadar, air mata Harry mengalir mendengar hal itu

Hati Draco terasa hancur berkeping-keping, ia pikir Harry memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan sekarang ia sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu, andaikan saja ia tidak membuka mulut besarnya. Sekarang ia bahkan tidak akan bisa berteman dengan Harry lagi.

Draco mulai bangkit dan terduduk, ia tersenyum pada Harry tapi tatapannya sendu

"Maaf Harry, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu. kau pasti membenciku karena aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu padamu" ucap Draco parau

"Ak… aku akan mencoba agar kau tidak akan pernah melihatku" lanjutnya ketika Draco melihat tatapan Harry yang terlihat kaget dan shock

Dengan hati yang hancur, Draco mulai bangkit dan mengambil tas, jubah dan sepatunya. Jalannya gontai dan kepalanya menunduk, ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Harry. Draco mulai berjalan meninggalkan Harry.

"DRACO KAU BODOH"

Tiba-tiba saja, Draco merasa seseorang memeluk punggungnya dan terasa basah, satu hal yang terbesit dalam pikiran Draco yaitu Harry menangis. Dengan cepat ia jatuhkan jubah dan tasnya dan berbalik melihat kearah Harry, benar dugaannya Harry menangis.

"Harry maaf, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Aku berjanji untuk… untuk menghilang dari kehidupanmu" ucap Draco parau, ia juga merasa ingin menangis

Lalu tiba-tiba Harry mencium Draco dengan nafsu yang menggebu, ia gerakkan bibirnya dan menjilat bibir Draco mengajaknya kembali berdansa. Draco yang sempat shock segera sadar dan menanggapi ciuman panas dari Harry.

Harry memeluk erat leher Draco dan Draco pun memeluk pinggang Harry dengan erat. Beberapa menit kemudian, bibir mereka terpisah.

"Harry, apa maksudmu?"

"Untuk ukuran orang sepintar kau, kadang kau sangat bodoh Draco"

"Hah?"

"Menurutmu kenapa aku menciummu? Hah?"

"Kupikir karena kau terbawa suasana"

Harry memukul pelan dada bidang Draco

"Well, awalnya ia tapi itu berubah"

Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tanda ia tidak mengerti tapi ketika ia melihat Harry yang mencoba untuk tidak melihat kearahnya dan wajahnya yang memerah. Draco putuskan untuk melepas rasa tidak mengertinya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis setelah aku…"

Mengingat kejadian tadi, membuat hati Draco terasa sakit

"Itu karena disaat yang bersamaan aku baru sadar kalau aku… aku…" Harry menatap lekat Draco dan Draco pun membalasnya. Untuk beberapa menit Harry tidak berkata apa-apa dan Draco tidak keberatan akan hal itu, ia akan menunggunya lagi pula tidak ada ruginya ia masih bisa melihat wajah manis Harry sambil menunggu.

"Ak… aku juga mencintaimu Draco Malfoy" ucap Harry lembut sambil menatap Draco lekat

Beberapa menit berlalu, keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara hanya saling menatap. Tiba-tiba Draco tersenyum lebar lalu ia memeluk pinggang Harry kuat dan keduanya berputar-putar.

Draco tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, ia tertawa keras sambil memutar tubuhnya dan Harry sedangkan Harry pun ikut tertawa keras denganya.

Harry memeluk leher Draco dengan kuat lalu mereka berhenti berputar.

"Aku mencintaimu Harry. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Draco, sungguh-sunggu mencintaimu"

Keduanya pun tersenyum, dan dibawah matahari yang mulai terbenam dan danau yang berwarna keemasan, keduanya kembali berciuman seakan-akan mengikat, membuat janji, mengikrarkan dan meresmikan hubungan ini.

Entah apa yang akan menanti mereka dimasa mendatang. Menjadi teman, banyak orang yang tidak setuju tapi banyak pula yang mendukung tapi sekarang mereka adalah pasangan kekasih, dan mereka sadar suatu saat akan banyak halangan dan rintangan menghadang tapi untuk saat ini mereka tidak peduli soal itu, yang mereka pedulikan saat ini yaitu mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain termasuk "mengenal" itu.

-o0o-

Harry dan Draco setuju untuk menyembunyikan hubungan baru mereka karena sampai saat ini masih banyak yang belum menerima hubungan pertemanan mereka. Harry maupun Draco tidak ingin mengambil resiko, bukannya mereka peduli pada perkataan/pendapat orang tapi mereka hanya khawatir akan keselamatan diri mereka khususnya Draco, sudah berkali-kali ia dikerjai oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, tentu saja hal ini diketahui oleh para professor dan mereka sudah menyelidiki siapa saja pelakunya tapi ternyata, pelakunya tidak hanya satu orang. Hal itu mereka ketahui setelah mendeteksi aliran sihir disekitar tempat kejadian, aliran sihir itu selalu berbeda di setiap tempat Draco mengalami hal sial tersebut.

Prof. McGonagall berniat untuk menghukum siapa pun yang bersalah tapi Draco meminta Profesor untuk tidak menghukum mereka karena ia khawatir, orang-orang tersebut akan semakin parah dibandingkan sebelumnya, mereka akan semakin membenci Draco karena dialah penyebab mereka mendapat hukuman dari Prof. McGonagall. Awalnya professor tidak terima tapi Draco memaksa dan meyakinkan kalau ia akan berhati-hati dan selalu waspada dan Harry pun menawari dirinya untuk selalu bersama Draco. Prof. McGonagall senang dengan perubahan yang Draco dan Harry buat, ini membuktikan bahwa House united itu bisa terjadi bahkan akibat dari pertemanan mereka banyak asrama yang mulai terbuka dan berteman dengan asrama lain bahkan ada yang makan di meja asrama yang bukan asrama mereka sendiri. Hal ini membuat para professor ikut senang akan perubahan ini.

Namun hanya asrama Slytherin yang terlihat enggan berteman dengan asrama lain. hanya sebagian bahkan seperempat yang mau menjalin pertemanan di luar lingkaran asrama mereka. Salah satunya Draco cs.

Harry dan Draco pun berencana untuk menunda berita ini pada sahabat mereka karena takut hal ini akan bocor. Bukannya mereka tidak percaya hanya saja khawatir ada yang mencuri-curi dengar atau bahkan saat mereka membicarakan/membahasnya saat Harry dan Draco tidak ada lalu ada yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya, kalau seperti itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mereka akan mencari waktu yang cocok untuk memberi tahu berita ini selain itu Harry pun tidak ingin menyakiti hati Ginny. Draco berpendapat kalau ia harus memberitahu Ginny tentang pendapatnya soal hubungan mereka, ia harus menjelaskannya secara jelas, singkat dan usahakan untuk memilih kata yang tepat agar Ginny tidak sakit hati. Walaupun mungkin Harry tidak menyadarinya tapi Draco merasa Ginny selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan iri saat setiap kali Harry memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Draco dibandingkan dengannya, bahkan ada saat kejadian dimana Ginny mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama di tepi danau dan bermain quidditch setelahnya tapi Harry dengan muka polosnya tersenyum pada Ginny kalau ia sudah berjanji pada Draco untuk acara yang sama dan saat Ginny bertanya apakah Harry yang mengajak Draco, Harry menjawab dengan polos serta wajah yang kelewat antusias kalau Darco lah yang mengajaknya karena hari ini sangat cerah dan Draco mengajaknya untuk tanding seeker. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Draco selalu mendapat hadiah pelototan tajam dan wajah sinis dari Ginny setiap dia melihat Draco.

Draco tahu betul kalau Ginny belum menerimanya dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka sedangkan Ron sudah mulai lunak sejak Draco berhasil mengalahkannya dalam tanding catur dan sejak Draco membawa kembali tawa yang hilang dari wajah Harry.

(ia tahu ini lewat Hermione, ia bilang kalau Ron dan dia berterima kasih pada Draco karena membuat Harry jauh lebih baik dan mendengar hal itu membuat Draco sangat senang tapi ia tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini atau pun menyinggungnya didepan Ron, yah Draco mengerti akan hal itu).

Intinya, pertama Harry harus meluruskan hubungannya dengan Ginny, membuat Draco lebih diterima (terpaksa mereka harus berpacaran secara rahasia), focus pada ujian kelulusan (NEWT) dan pada saat atau sebelum hari wisuda baru mengumumkan hal yang sebenarnya. Untuk saat ini itulah rencana mereka.

Tapi dari perencanaan ini, Draco maupun Harry lupa kalau Harry tidak bisa lepas dari masalah dan cobaan sehingga rencana yang menurut mereka sempurna itu tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana karena takdir sejak awal sudah menentukan kalau hubungan mereka itu akan mengalami banyak sekali cobaan. Apakah, cobaan itu akan menguatkan hubungan mereka atau malah sebaliknya?

-o0o-

Matahari terbit menyambut seluruh penghuni Hogwarts. Itulah pertanda bahwa para murid harus mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka dan memulai aktivitas sehari-hari.

Harry tidak biasanya bangun pagi dan segera bersiap-siap Karena hari ini adalah harinya untuk menemui Ginny dan meluruskan hubungan mereka, jujur saja ia sangat gugup karena bagaimana pun Ginny sempat menjadi tambatan hatinya dan ia masih sangat menyayangi Ginny walaupun rasa sayang yang ia alami jauh berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan dulu, sekarang hanya ada rasa sayang sebagai saudara, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu.

Kemarin Draco bilang pada Harry bahwa Harry harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini karena ia kasihan pada Ginny yang setiap hari menatap Harry dengan penuh harap dan Draco juga bilang kalau ia sudah bosan mendapat pelototan tajam dari Ginny hampir setiap harinya itu dan Harry sangat setuju dengan Draco, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menggantung Ginny seperti ini, kasihan dia. Setelah masalah ini selesai Ginny dapat mencari pria yang jauh lebih baik dari pada dirinya.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, Harry meminta bantuan pada Draco untuk membantunya menulis surat pada Ginny untuk menemuinya di danau dan tentu saja Draco dengan senang hati membantu. Untung keesokan hari adalah hari sabtu jadi Harry bisa menemui Ginny pagi-pagi dan setelah itu pasti suasana hatinya akan memburuk karena itu Draco akan mengajaknya ke Hogsmead dan mentraktir Harry dengan apapun yang ia inginkan (Draco yang bilang dan tentu saja siapa Harry yang bisa menolak ajakan menggiurkan dari kekasihnya itu).

Dan begitulah ceritanya mengapa ia bengun pagi-pagi dan sudah berdiri di pinggir danau dengan pakaian rapi. Harry berpikir kalau ia sedikit jahat pada Ginny, bisa-bisanya setelah mengucapkan kata putus (walaupun mereka tidak pernah pacaran), Harry malah pergi kencan dengan Draco, mungkin untuk hari ini ia akan membatalkan rencana itu. Semakin Harry memikirkan apa saja yang akan ia katakana pada Ginny nanti semakin itu pula perasaannya tidak enak, hatinya semakin diselimuti oleh perasaan bersalah. Tapi, bagaimana pun ia harus menyelesaikan ini dan segera menemui Draco untuk menenangkan hatinya. Pikirannya melayang ke kamar pribadi Draco.

' _Mungkin bermanja-manja dengan Draco dan mendengar suara merdunya dapat menenangkanku dibandingkan es krim dan coklat'_ pikir Harry. Saking asiknya dengan lamunannya ia tidak menyadari kalau Ginny sudah tiba.

"… rry… Harry" ucap Ginny sambil menepuk pundak Harry

"Oh, Sorry Gin" ucap Harry malu karena kepergok melamun

"Kau ini melamunkan apa? Dari tadi kupanggil kau tidak sadar juga" ucap Ginny tersenyum

Ah, senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman itu lah yang selalu membuatnya tenang, senyuman hangat dan bersahabat. Ah, ia tidak boleh terlena ia harus menyelesaikan hal ini kasih juga dengan Ginny, bagaimana pun ia harus menyelesaikan hal ini.

"Maaf Ginny aku hanya terlena dengan udara pagi dan pemandangan yang indah ini" ucap Harry sedikit berbohong sambil melempar pandangannya kearah danau yang memang terlihat indah saat pagi hari.

Ginny mengikuti arah pandangan Harry dan ia sangat setuju dengan pernyataan Harry. Danau di siang haru pun sangat indah tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya saat pagi hari, udara segar, angin sepoi dingin, suara air yang bergerak lembut dan warna air danau yang keemasan seakan-akan menyambut matahari terbit. Seluruh keindahan ini bagaikan sebuah pertanda yang baik bagi Ginny.

Kemarin saat ia menerima surat dari Harry, jujur saja Ginny benar-benar terkejut dan ia tidak dapat membendung rasa senangnya. Akhirnya Harry ingin menemuinya secara privat tanpa Ron, MIone maupun si Malfoy menyebalkan itu. ia dengan semangatnya menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk ke Hogsmead karena ia ada janji penting, walaupun ia tidak bilang dengan siapa tapi teman-temannya sudah bisa menebak kalau itu dengan Harry karena hanya Harry lah bisa membuat Ginny tersenyum lebar seperti itu bahkan hanya dengan mendapatkan suratnya saja. Teman-temannya memberikan semangat padanya bahkan mereka pun rela bangun pagi dengan Ginny untuk membantunya tampil cantik dihadapan Harry.

Dan disinilah Ginny, berdiri disamping pria yang sangat dicintainya sambil memandang pemandangan yang sangat indah dan romantis. Panggilan Harry menyadarkan Ginny dari lamunannya.

"Ginny…" kepala Ginny menoleh kembali pada Harry

Harry melihat kearah Ginny yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap dan polos.

"Ginny maaf kalau selama ini membuatmu menunggu" ucap Harry lirih

Dada Ginny berdegup kencang, ia sudah punya firasat kalau Harry akan membahas mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka tapi ia tidak tahu akan secepat ini.

"Tidak apa Harry aku mengerti. Yang penting kau disini" ucap Ginny menenangkan

Harry semakin tidak kuat melihat kearah Ginny tapi bagaimana pun ia haru melakukannya

"Ginny maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini"

Bagaikan disambar petir disiang bolong. Hati Ginny remuk mendengar kalimat pendek dari Harry, selama ini ia sudah memiliki perasaan mengenai hal ini tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia tahu Harry pasti akan kembali padanya karena selain Ginny, Harry tidak pernah dekan dengan wanita lain selain itu Harry ingin memiliki keluarga dan dengan Ginny hal itu pasti akan terwujud.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ginny lirih, ia merasa suaranya semakin lama menghilang

"Karena aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai saudara Ginny. Maaf kalau aku baru menyadarinya" Harry menatap Ginny dengan tatapan sendu

Ginny tahu kalau Harry benar-benar menyesal tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari itu karena itu ia menetap Harry tajam dengan air mata yang sudah tumbah dan terus membasahi pipinya yang merona merah

"Lalu kenapa Harry? Kau seakan-akan menerima cintaku dan bersikap kita seperti sepasang kekasih disaat kau ternyata hanya mencintaiku sebagai saudara?" teriak Ginny frustasi

Impiannya hancur berkeping-keping, semua khayalan yang ia bangun bersama Harry hancur tidak tersisa. Matanya panas, Ginny tidak bisa membendung air matanya yang terus mengalir, tangannya terkepal kuat dan ia menatap Harry ganas meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf Ginny, saat itu aku sangat stress dan kau datang menghiburku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu Ginny. Awalnya aku pun mengira aku jatuh cinta padamu tapi semakin lama kau pun mengerti, rasa yang kurasakan saat itu bukanlah cinta tapi perasaan aman dan nyaman yang membuatku lupa sesaat mengenai perang yang berada di pundakku. Maafkan aku Ginny yang sudah memanfaatkanmu seperti itu"

Ginny menatap Harry dengan ekspresi datar tapi air matanya tidak berhenti, Harry menatapnya khawatir. Ia takut Ginny akan melakukan hal yang konyol.

"Ginny… " Harry bermaksud menyentuh tangan Ginny tapi Ginny menepisnya seakan-akan tangannya akan terbakar saat kulitnya menyentuh Harry.

"Please stop…, jadi selama ini kau hanya menjadikanku tempat pelampiasan stressmu? ha… ha… ha…" Ginny tertawa keras walaupun hatinya terasa sakit.

Apakah ini salahnya karena ia mendekati Harry disaat yang tidak tepat? Apakah ini salahnya yang mencium Harry untuk pertama kalinya? Ataukah ini salahnya sendiri yang membuat hatinya remuk dan hancur seperti ini? Ginny tidak tahu tapi yang jelas untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apa-apa lagi dari Harry bahkan ia tidak ingin mendengar ataupun melihat wajah Harry saat ini.

Ginny menundukkan kepalanya dan suranya lirih seperti berbisik

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi…" tubuhnya seakan-akan kehilangan tenaga, ia merasa tubuhnya oleng kesamping dan saat Harry menangkapnya, seakan tersengat listrik Ginny segera menjauh dari Harry.

"Ginny…"

"Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri" ucap Ginny masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya lalu ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan Harry sendiri dengan perasaan campur aduk, ini jauh lebih parah dari dugaannya. Ia harus segera menemui Draco, ia butuh kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkan diri.

-o0o-

Malam itu, Harry tidak kembali ke asramanya, ia menghabiskan malam bersama Draco di kamarnya. Untuk sekian kalinya Harry terus menangis, ia merasa menjadi pria paling jahat di dunia dan Draco hanya bisa menghibur kekasihnya, ia benar-benar terluka melihat kekasihnya ini terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Draco terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat manis dan terus menenangkan Harry. Ia terus berkata bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang benar, kalau tidak ini hanya akan menyakiti Harry dan Ginny.

"Kau juga akan tersakiti kan Draco?" Tanya Harry disela tangisannya. Draco tertegun dengan apa yang Harry ucapkan tapi Harry benar, ini pun akan menyakitinya juga.

"Ya Harry, ini pun akan menyakitiku juga" ucapnya sambil memeluk Harry lebih kuat

Harry mencari tempat nyaman untuk menyandarkan posisi kepalanya di dada Draco.

"Tenang saja Harry, aku yakin Weasley akan mengerti" Draco terus mengusap-usap pundak Harry untuk menenangkannya.

"Hm, kau benar Draco"

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah love. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang" ucap Draco sambil mencium kening Harry

"Hm…"

Draco menarik selimut sampai menutupi setengah badan mereka lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas bantal dengan Harry yang secara otomatis langsung menyandarkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher dan pundak Draco sedangkan Darco langsung memeluk pinggang Harry kencang.

Harry dan Draco tahu kalau besok akan menajdi hari yang panjang karena entah mendapat firasat dari mana tapi berita mengenai Harry putus dengan Ginny pasti sudah menyebar kesegala penjuru Hogwarts dan mereka khususnya Harry harus mempunyai energy lebih untuk menghadapi besok.

-o0o-

Draco dan Harry tidak menyangka bahwa firasat mereka benar. Hanya dalam waktu setengah hari, berita mengenai Harry memutuskan Ginny sudah tersebar seantaro sekolah, Harry semakin risih setiap kali ia berjalan melewati seseorang atau segerombolan orang, ia pasti mendengar mereka berbisik membicarakannya, awalnya Harry tidak mempedulikannya tapi semakin lama ia menjadi lebih mudah emosi dan setiap ada yang berbisik mengenai dirinya, Harry akan langsung melototinya dan berkata pada mereka:

"Kalau ada yang mengganjal hati kalian mengenai aku, ayo katakan langsung padaku jangan berbisik-bisik dibelakang. Kau pikir aku tidak dengar?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani, apa lagi ketika Harry mengucapkan hal itu sambil menatap orang-orang itu dengan tajam dan ekspresi wajah yang kecut serta sinis. Siapa yang berani berkata atau pun bertanya pada Harry kalau ekspresinya sudah seperti itu bahkan mereka semakin tidak berani mengajak Harry berbicara ketika ada salah satu murid Hufflepuff dengan idiotnya bertanya padahal sudah jelas-jelas Harry sedang bad mood, ia bertanya mengapa Harry putus dengan Ginny? Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu karena Harry dan Ginny sangat cocok dan mereka sudah mendapat panggilan golden couple. Lalu ketika Harry bertanya, mengapa kau mengurusi hal itu, itu adalah urusan pribadiku. Anak idiot itu berkata seharusnya Harry tetap bersama Ginny karena itu adalah yang diharapkan orang-orang dan orang-orang mengira Harry akan bersama Ginny, seharusnya Harry tidak mengecewakan mereka seperti itu.

Terang saja setelah anak itu selesai berbicara, emosi Harry tidak bisa dikendalikan. Sihirnya bergerak secara liar dan ia langsung mencengkram baju anak itu dan berkata dengan nada pelan tapi mampu didengar oleh semua orang yang hadir di lorong tersebut. Harry menekankan setiap katanya, ia berkata kalau mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Harry, mereka tidak berhak menentukan kehidupan Harry apalagi kehidupan pribadinya, sudah cukup ia banyak berkorban untuk perang. Ini adalah pilihannya, sekali lagi bila ada yang mempermasalahkannya, ayo langsung bicara pada Harry dan Harry akan berkata,

"kau punya hak apa untuk mengatur hidupku?"

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berani berbisik ataupun membicarakan Harry setidaknya tidak didepannya, mereka tidak mau menjadi korban sihir dan emosi liar Harry. Cukup kejadian anak Hufflepuff idiot itu yang menjadi contoh, setelah kejadian itu kaca jendela sepanjang lorong/koridor tempat kejadian pecah dan selama seminggu tidak bisa diperbaiki walaupun sudah berulang kali diperbaiki dengan mantra reparo.

Ron dan Hermione sebenarnya cukup kaget saat mendengar hal itu dan mereka ingin bertanya langsung pada Harry mengenai hal tersebut. Jujur saja mereka merasa Harry menghianati mereka karena tidak menceritakan hal sepenting ini, setidaknya mendiskusikannya selama ini Ron maupun Hermione marasa Harry belum siap melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Ginny karena ia masih berkabung, tidak pernah terlintas pemikiran bahwa Harry akan memutuskan Ginny karena itu lah mereka ingin sekali bertemu dengannya tapi sayang Harry tidak kembali ke asrama. Mereka mengerti mengapa Harry memilih untuk tidur diluar karena pasti ia merasa tidak nyaman pada semuanya khususnya Ron walaupun mereka sendiri ingin menemui Harry tapi mereka bersyukur Harry tidak kembali ke asrama malam itu karena asrama Gryffindor heboh dan semuanya mencari-cari Harry untuk mengklarifikasi hal tersebut.

Ron dan Hermione tahu kalau Harry pasti menginap di Draco, beberapa hari ini Harry selalu bersama Draco. Mereka tentu saja tidak keberatan selama Harry merasa nyaman, karena itu saat malam kejadian Ron dan Hermione bermaksud menemui Harry di kamar Draco tapi saat mereka sampai disana, mereka bertemu dengan Draco di ruang tamu sedang duduk termenung di depan perapian. Ia menoleh melihat keduanya dan tersenyum sendu. Dengan suara lirih hampir seperti bisikan, ia berkata:

"Kalian pasti datang kemari untuk memastikan berita itu benar atau tidakkan?"

Tentu saja keduanya hanya mengganggukan kepala, jujur saja keduanya cukup kaget dengan ekspresi Draco dan suara yang ia keluarkan atau lebih tepatnya nada bicaranya. Nada yang biasanya penuh percaya diri kini berubah menjadi lesu dan lelah serta terselip kesedihan didalamnya. Ron dan Hermione tidak tahu harus berkata apa lalu Draco bangkit dan mengajak keduanya mengikutinya.

Ron dan Hermione mengikuti Draco tanpa banyak bicara. Draco lalu mengajak keduanya kearah kamar tidurnya, disanalah mereka melihat Harry sedang tertidur pulas dengan selimut putih menyelimutinya sampai pundak. Ketika Hermione berjalan mendekat ingin memastikan keadaan Harry, hatinya terasa seperti dicengkram dengan kuat dan Hermione hampir menangis saat itu, sungguh pemandangan ini benar-benar membuatnya terluka. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau selama ini memutuskan Ginny adalah hal yang berat baginya, Ron segera menghampiri Hermione dan meletakkan tangannya dipundak gadis yang dicintainya tersebut. Hati Ron pun terasa sakit melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Ia merasa ini adalah kesalahannya, mungkin selama ini Harry tidak mencintai Ginny dan ia tidak pernah sanggup memutuskan Ginny karena dirinya, mungkin Harry khawatir kalau Ron akan menjauhinya dan ketika ia sanggup mengatakan putus, Harry tidak berani bertemu dengannya dan memilih kemari mencari kenyamanan dengan Malfoy ketimbang dengan kedua sahabatnya. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling tidak berguna, bagaimana mungkin ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Harry?

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" ucap Draco pelan, takut membangunkan Harry

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Harry kembali tidur. Ketiganya duduk di depan perapian, tidak ada yang berbicara sunyi menyambut ketiganya hanya suara kayu terbakar yang terdengar.

"Kalian…" ucap Draco memulai pembicaraan "Apa yang akan kalian katakana pada Harry nanti mengenai hal ini?"

Ron maupun Hermione tidak tahu harus membalas apa, awalnya keduanya ingin bertanya mengapa ia memutuskan Ginny tapi rasanya itu terdengar tidak adil dan setelah mereka meliha Harry tadi keduanya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku tidak tahu Draco" ucap Hermione seakan-akan mewakili dirinya dan Ron

"Aku tidak sanggup bertanya padanya, sudah banyak yang Harry korbankan untuk kita dan bila kita bertanya seakan-akan mengatur hidupnya, itu benar-benar tidak adil dan sangat menyedihkan" lanjut Hermione, kali ini ia tidak sanggup menahan tangis, air matanya mengalir dipipi putihnya.

Hermione merasa sangat sedih karena ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Harry yang sebenarnya. Awalnya Hermione merasa iba pada Ginny yang terlihat sangat sedih dan hancur atas keputusan sepihak dan sempat ia pun menyalahkan Harry tapi setelah melihat keadaan Harry, Hermione merasa seperti orang paling jahat karena ternyata tidak hanya Ginny yang tersakiti tapi juga Harry. Hermione yakin Ginny akan memiliki banyak pendukung sedang Harry? Kalau ia dan Ron ikut membela Ginny siapa yang ia punya? Mungkin hanya Draco. Bagaimana bisa Hermione sebodoh ini, seharusnya ia tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi karena petunjuknya itu sangatlah banyak. Dari sikap Harry yang mulai dingin dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan Ginny sampai selalu menolak ajakan Ginny dan yang paling membuatnya sakit dan kecewa pada dirinya yaitu pemikirannya mengenai Harry adalah cowok brengsek yang memanfaatkan wanita dan setelah puas membuangnya begitu saja dan dengan bodohnya ia percaya itu padahal ia adalah sahabat Harry yang sudah mengenalnya sejak tahun pertama, seharusnya Hermione lebih mempercayai Harry karena ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Harry pasti memiliki alasan kuat dan saat itulah Hermione memutuskan untuk selalu mendukung Harry dan mempercayainya selain itu akan bertanya pada Harry dulu sebelum mengambil kesimpulan sendiri agar kejadian ini tidak terulang kembali dan ia tidak akan menyesal dikemudian hari.

Dan ia pun mengatakan semua pemikirannya pada Draco dan Ron. Kedua remaja pria itu mendengarkan Hermione dengan seksama. Ron merasa bangga akan kekasihnya itu, ia mau jujur kan keburukan maupun kesedihannya serta keputusannya yang membuat Ron setuju 100 %. Jujur saja, ia pun merasa bersalah pada Harry. ia berjanji kedepannya ia akan mendengarkan cerita dari versi kedua belah pihak dahulu sebelum menarik kesimpulan apalagi ia akan menjadi auror, kalau ia menarik kesimpulan sendiri bisa-bisa ia menjebloskan orang yang salah.

Mendengar pendapat Ron, Hermione dan Draco tertawa serta mengiyakan setuju dengan pendapat polos Ron. Malam itu, Draco menceritakan semuanya pada Ron dan Hermione (Kecuali hubungan mereka) kejadian yang sebenarnya mengenai pagi itu ketika Harry bertemu dengan Ginny dan mengapa ia memutuskan Ginny. Setelah itu, Hermione dan Ron merasa lega mengetahui versi aslinya setelah Draco menceriakan semuanya mereka pun setuju akan keputusan Harry, terdengar egois memang tapi ini untuk kebaikan mereka. Hermione maupun Ron sangat senang ketika Draco menceritakan kalau Harry memilih untuk berkeliling dunia setelah lulus, walaupun Ron agak kecewa kalau Harry tidak akan ikut menjadi Auror bersamanya tapi ia tetap senang akhirnya sahabatnya tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan hidupnya.

Ron teringat kembali saat ia bertanya pada Harry apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah lulus, apakah ia akan melanjutkan menjadi auror atau hal lain. harry malah membalas may… maybe yes maybe no dan itu membuat Ron sangat penasaran, ia mau lanjut jadi aurora tau tidak? Dan Harry malah memberikan jawaban ambigu seperti itu tapi sekarang ia sudah tahu, dan Ron ikut bahagia akan sahabatnya itu, sedikit liburan dan menjauhkan diri dari inggris dan dunia sihir bukan ide yang buruk juga, pikir Ron.

Malam itu pun mereka menyusun rencana untuk menghibur Harry besok dan mengalihkan emosi atau pun perhatian Harry. Hermione menduga, berita ini akan menyebar keseluruh Hogwarts besok, Draco maupun Harry juga berpikiran yang sama soal itu jadi mereka harus menyusun rencana semaatang mungkin (Menurut Hermione sedangkan menurut Darco dan Ron, mereka tinggal menarik Harry ketempat sepi dan mengajaknya mengobrol tapi tentu saja Hermione tidak mempedulikannya dan Ron serta Draco mengikuti arus saja, hitung-hitung menghibur gadis berambut coklat itu dari kesedihannya).

-o0o-

Beberapa hari kemudian masalah itu mulai mereda, orang-orang sudah mulai menerima putusnya hubungan Harry dan Ginny, Harry pun merasa lega akan hal itu. Sayangnya, ia sampai saat ini tidak dapat berbicara dengan Ginny karena setiap ia melihat Ginny, gadis itu pasti langsung kabur. Ia benar-benar serius saat mengatakan ia tidak ingin melihat Harry dan Harry mengerti akan hal itu. Memang tidak mudah membuat hubungan mereka kembali apalagi menjadi teman biasa tapi Harry yakin Ginny akan kembali menjadi temannya, begitulah yang dikatakan Ron dan Hermione karena menurut mereka lama-kelamaan Ginny akan mengerti.

Harry sangat bersyukur Ron dan Hermione tidak mengadilinya, ia sempat khawatir kedua sahabatnya itu akan berpihak pada Ginny khususnya Ron karena bagaimana pun Ron terkenal akan tempramennya tapi betapa kagetnya Harry saat ia bangun tidur, ia menemukan Ron dan Hermione tidur berpelukan sedang Draco tidur di sofa di depan perapian dan saat ketiganya bangun, Harry sudah memesan sarapan pagi karena itu adalah hari minggu jadi mereka tidak usah makan di great hall, suasana sarapan sangatlah hening, Harry pun tidak berani bertanya mengapa Ron dan Hermione bisa disini walaupun ia tahu kalau ini juga kamar Mione (Kamar Head boy dan head Girl satu ruangan tapi beda kamar tidur) tapi Mione lebih memilih tidur di asramanya. Jadinya, Harry hanya diam menunggu Ron dan Mione yang berbicara lebih dulu. Ron maupun Mione tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Harry jadi mereka memilih diam dan yang paling tersiksa akan hal ini tentu saja Draco. Disatu sisi ia mengerti akan situasi Harry mengapa ia tidak mau bicara dan ia pun mengerti Ron dan Mione pasti tidak tahu harus bicara apa, jadi yang pertama kali memecah suasana yang super canggung ini tentu saja Draco.

Draco mengusulkan untuk minum tea sambil makan kue untuk pencuci mulut dan tanpa basa-basi Draco langsung mengatakan bahwa mereka bertiga harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.

Pag itu, teh hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul terhidang manis di depan keempat remaja yang larut dalam percakapan mereka. Saat itu, Harry mengupas semua hal yang membelenggunya (kecuali hubungannya dengan Draco, ia belum siap mengatakan hal itu) termasuk rasa bersalahnya akan kematian Fred yang tentu saja mendapat protesan dari Ron, ia juga menceritakan mengenai tujuannya setelah ia lulus nanti dan tentu saja alasan mengapa ia memutuskan Ginny dari tujuannya sampai alasan yang memang masuk akal, Harry pun menceritakan mengapa ia sempat dekat dengan Ginny dan bersikap seperti kekasih. Pada bagian itu, Ron terlihat sedikit marah tapi ia mencoba menahannya dan saat Harry bilang kalau ia membutuhkan Ginny karena mereka (Hermione dan Ron) lebih sering berdua dan Ron lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Hermione, tentu saja Harry mengerti akan hal itu karena bagaimana pun mereka saling mencintai dan Hermione baru saja menghapus ingatan orang tuanya, sungguh Harry mengerti itu kalau mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua saja karena itu lah saat Ginny mengulurkan tangan Harry langsung menyambutnya karena ia memang membutuhkannya.

Ia butuh hal itu, agar sejenak ia melupakan tanggung jawabnya pada perang dan juga untuk mengalihkan rasa sedihnya akan kematian Sirius dan Ginny selalu ada disampingnya dan Harry sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu, Mendengar paparan panjang dari Harry, Ron melupakan kemarahannya karena ia sadar ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Hermione padahal yang paling berat bebannya adalah Harry, ia mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar serta kematian Sirius yang begitu berat baginya dan Ron benar-benar merasa bersalah sedangkan Hermione, ia sudah menangis sejak tadi. Sekali lagi ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat kenyataan ini, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling egois. Akhirnya, pagi itu dihabiskan untuk mengobrol. Kadang mereka tertawa bersama, kadang menangis kadang pula tersenyum bahagia, Draco sejak tadi sudah meninggalkan ketiga sahabat itu. Ia pikir mereka butuh waktu bersama tanpa ada Draco yang orang luar mengganggu. Jadi, ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi mencari sahabat-sahabat Slytherinnya yang lain.

-o0o-

Masalah mengenai putusnya Harry dan Ginny sudah menjadi masalah basi (menurut para siswi tukang gossip) sekarang muncul masalah baru alasan mengapa mereka putus sampai sekarang kedua belah pihak tidak ada yang mau berbicara bahkan kedua sahabat dari Harry pun tutup mulut. Akhirnya, muncullah spekulasi-spekulasi ngawur yang tentu saja lahir dari pendapat setiap murid tapi dari semua spekulasi itu ada yang paling terkenal yaitu, pasti ada orang ketiga.

"Kalau bukan orang ketiga. Apa lagi coba?" ucap salah satu siswi asrama Ravenclaw

"Iya, benar dan menurutku Harry lah yang selingkuh soalnya Ginny sangat mencintai Harry" ucap salah satu sahabat Ginny yang memang tahu betapa bahagianya Ginny saat mendapat surat dari Harry.

"tapi selama ini Harry tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun selain Cho Chang dan Ginny" ucap salah satu siswa Hufflepuff

"Menurutku itu karena saat itu Harry sedang sibuk untuk emngalahkan Voldemort jadi mana mungkin ia punya waktu untuk berkencan, lain ceritanya kalau sekarang. Ia bisa bebas" ucap siswi Ravenclaw yang lain.

"Oh, benar juga. Sekarang tidak ada penyihir gila yang mengejar Harry lagi. Ia bisa lebih santai"

Dan itulah beberapa potongan obrolan dari murid-murid Hogwarts yang mencurigai kalau Harry memiliki selingkuhan.

Mendengar hal ini tentu saja Harry tidak peduli karena menurutnya itu hanya lah spekulasi belaka. Ron dan Hermione pun berpikiran yang sama lagi pula selama ini seusai perang pun mereka selalu bersama jadi mereka pasti tahu kalau Harry sedang dekat dengan perempuan lain dan ia pun lebih sering bersama Draco selain itu Harry juga sudah bilang kalau ia mungkin akan mencari pasangan yang bukan penyihir inggris yang mengenal namanya, ia tidak mau pasangannya itu menikah dengannya karena nama saja, tentu saja hal ini adalah candaan dari Harry tapi Ron dan Hermione tahu kalau itu yang sebenarnya, Harry cukup anti dengan orang-orang yang masih saja menggelu-elu kan namanya secara berlebihan. Jadi, Ron dan Hermione tidak mempedulikan gossip-gosip tanpa fakta tersebut.

Harry memang tidak peduli pada gossip-gosip bodoh itu tapi ia juga kepikiran karena bagaimana pun ia berhubungan romantic dengan Draco, apakah itu berarti Draco adalah orang ketiga? Dan apakah itu artinya Harry selingkuh?

Pada saat mengatakan pemikirannya ini pada Draco, bukannya mendapat jawaban serius tapi Draco malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ha… ha… ha…"

"Draco, jangan tertawa aku serius"

"Ha… ha…, aduh perutku sakit. Ok… ok… pfft. Kau ini Harry ada-ada saja"

"Aku serius"

"Ok, biarkan aku menarik nafas dulu. Uhuk… uhuk… ok kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Mengenai kita, apa artinya aku selingkuh?"

"Pfft…, ha… ha… ha…"

"DRACO…!"

"Sorry Love, hanya saja pemikiran mengenai Harry Potter selingkuh benar-benar tidak bisa diproses oleh otakku tapi sungguh itu adalah pemikiran yang sangat lucu"

"Draco…" wajah Harry semakin lama semakin kecut melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu

"Ok, menurutku tidak Harry. Dikatakan orang ketiga bila aku sudah berhubungan denganmu sedang kau juga pacaran dengan Ginny tapi pada kenyataanya kalian tidak pernah pacaran secara resmi dan aku baru menyatakan perasaanku hari ini misalnya dan kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Ginny besoknya. Coba kau ingat lagi sebelum aku mengatakan perasaanku bukankah kau sudah menyadari perasaanmu pada Ginny?"

"Oh, benar juga" Harry mengingat-ingat lagi hari itu, hari dimana ia menyadari perasaannya pada Draco dan Ginny

Draco menyentuh pipi Harry dan berkata dengan lembut,

"Lagi pula hubungan kalian sudah renggang setelah perang dan saat itu kau belum bertemu denganku. Iyakan?"

Harry tidak membalas perkataan Draco, ia hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata dan menikmati tangan dingin Draco yang begitu menyejukkan.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi Harry, kau memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan Ginny karena kau mencintainya sebagai saudara bukan karena kau mencintai orang lain. Kau masih mencintai Ginny tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai orang yang akan mendampingimu artinya kau tidak mencintainya sebagai seorang wanita tapi sebagai seorang adik. Iyakan?"

Sekali lagi Harry mengganggukkan kepalanya, apa yang Draco katakan memang masuk akal.

"Lagi pula kalau orang-orang tahu mengenai hubungan kita, apa yang dapat mereka lakukan? Mereka tidak punya hak lagi pula kita akan pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi keluar negeri lalu saat kita kembali mungkin orang-orang itu akan sadar kalau kehidupan pribadimu adalah milikmu sendiri Harry"

"Iya kau benar Draco. Terima kasih" ucap Harry tersenyum

"Hey, di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis"

"Eh? Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Hm…, pelukan dan ciuman darimu"

"Eh? Hentikan, kau benar-benar mesum Draco Malfoy" walaupun mengatakan hal itu tapi Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Malam itu pun mereka habiskan dengan saling berciuman dan berpelukan sampai keduanya lelah dan memilih tidur untuk menyambut pagi. Harry benar-benar bersyukur ada orang seperti Draco yang mencintainya dan selalu menghiburnya. Harry berharap, kebahagiaan ini akan selalu ada.

000

Harry selalu tersenyum sendiri setiap mengingat hal itu. Draco benar-benar memberikan penjelasan yang jelas dan mudah Harry mengerti sehingga sekarang Harry tidak merasa bersalah lagi. Setiap kali Harry merasa resah dan rasa bersalah pada Ginny kembali lagi, Draco selalu datang dan membisikkan kata-kata masih dan beberapa kalimat yang membuatnya menajdi lebih baik.

Ada saja kalimat-kalimat romantic yang Darco katakan padanya bila ia merasa sedih. Misalnya saat di Perpustakaan, Harry duduk termenung sendiri di bagian belakang Perpustakaan yang jarang didatangi oleh orang dan tempat itu menjadi tempat pertemuan rahasianya dengan Draco.

Harry merasa sangat sedih dan frustasi, kemarin malam akhirnya Harry memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke asrama, inipun karena desakan Ron, Hermione dan darco mereka beralasan kalau ia tidak bisa menghindar terus, kalau ia terus menghindar namanya akan semakin jelek dimata pata Gryffindor. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Harry kembali ke asrama dan sesuai dugaannya itu adalah ide yang sangat buruk, baru masuk langkah suasana asrama langsung sunyi dan Ginny yang awalnya duduk bersama teman-temannya langsung kabur ke kamarnya sambil menangis, terang saja semua siswi Gryffindor menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis. Sedangkan yang pria, mereka sudah menerimannya lagi pula itu masalah pribadi Harry untuk apa mereka ikut campur dan menurut mereka para gadis terlalu mebesar-besarkan masalah ini.

Harry senang mendengar perkataan teman-temannya ternyata masih ada yang membelanya tapi tentu saja perasaannya masih buruk karena bagamanapun seluruh siswi Gryffindor (kecuali Hermione) memusuhinya dan suasana makin canggung saat ia berpapasan dengan Ginny tadi pagi. Harry mencoba menyapa tapi Ginny tidak peduli dan pergi begitu saja.

Karena itu lah sekarang ia sendirian disini dan termenung menunggu kekasihnya yang sejak tadi tidak datang-datang (Ron dan Hermione tahu kalau ia menemui Draco, awalnya mereka mau ikut tapi Harry bilang mereka juga butuh waktu berdua sebagai kekasih. Tentu saja hal itu membuat keduanya jadi bersemu merah sehingga Harry bisa kemari sendiri).

Saat Draco melihat Harry dengan wajah sedih dan termenung melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, Draco langsung mencari kata-kata romantic yang menurutnya bisa menghibur Harry. Draco pun menghampiri Harry dan berkata dengan nada lirih dan sedih,

"Harry maafkan aku"

Harry yang menyadari kedatangan Draco segera menoleh dan ia cukup terkejut ketika Draco minta maaf padanya.

"Minta maaf kenapa?"

"Karena aku memaksamu balik ke asrama" ucap Draco dengan nada sedih. Harry tersenyum mendengar hal itu

"Tidak apa Draco lagi pula masih ada Ron dan Hermione yang menghiburku" walaupun ia masih kecewa dan sedih ia berusaha tidak menunjukkannya pada Draco karena ia tidak ingin Draco khawatir padanya.

Bukan Draco namanya yang langsung percaya, baginya Harry itu sudah seperti buku yang terbuka sehingga Draco tahu isi pikiran Harry.

"Hm… dan maaf Harry aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal bersamamu" ucap Draco sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Harry dan menggenggam tangan Harry kuat.

"Siapa… maksudmu?" ucap Harry bingung

"Kemarin malam aku mengirimkan seorang malaikat padamu, Harry"

(Harry tahu kalau sudah seperti ini pasti kalimat-kalimat gombal yang akan keluar. Jadi, ia dengarkan saja lagi pula tidak ada salahnya).

"Lalu?" ucap Harry menimpali, mencoba mengambil andil dalam hal ini

Draco menatap mata Harry dengan intens, Harry hampir lupa untuk bernafas karena ekspresi Draco yang serius dan tatapan matanya yang mematikan kalau sudah seperti ini Harry sudah tidak bisa berbicara.

"Aku memintanya untuk menjagamu menggantikan aku tapi…" ekspresi Draco berubah sedih

"Tapi…" ucap Harry lirih, ia penasaran apa yang terjadi

"Tapi ia kembali lagi padaku Harry dan saat aku bertanya mengapa kau kembali malaikat itu berkata seorang malaikat tidak perlu menjaga malaikat lainnya"

(Menurut para reader/pembaca, kalimatnya terlalu gombal ndak? Aku yang nulis aja malu sendiri)

Kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar pukulan telak bagi Harry, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Baru kali ini Harry digombali oleh laki-laki dan gombalan ini lah yang paling parah menurutnya karena ekspresi Draco yang sangat mendukung tapi Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya, ia benar-benar senang dengan perhatian Draco yang selalu tahu kapan ia harus menghibur Harry dan hal apa saja yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesedihan yang melanda.

Walaupun mereka baru pacaran beberapa hari tapi rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun, Draco hampir mengetahui semua tentang Harry dan Harry pun tanpa sadar hampir tahu semua kebiasaan Draco. Kelihatannya permusuhan mereka sejak tahun pertama ada manfaatnya juga karena mereka jadi lebih sering memperhatikan lawannya.

-o0o-

Akhir-akhir ini Harry merasa selalu diikuti, entah siapa tapi orang ini kelihatannya penasaran dengan keseharian Harry. Saat ia mengatakan hal ini pada Draco, Ron dan Mione mereka menganggap itu adalah ha biasa yang tidak biasa itu bila Harry dibiarkan sendiri.

Mereka menganggap itu adalah fans fanatic Harry. Mendengar hal itu membuat Harry sedikit jengkel dan memilih untuk tidak membahas itu lagi dari pada ia digoda lagi dan kekasihnya itu yang paling parah menggodanya sedang Hermione dan Ron hanya tertawa saja, dasar penghianat.

Tapi, saat-saat beginilah yang menurut Harry adalah saat-saat yang paling berharga baginya. Orang-orang yang paling berharga dan yang ia sayangi berkumpul, mengobrol bersama, saling bercanda gurau dan melakukan beberapa kegiatan bersama seperti belajar dan makan siang, pagi atau pun malam. Harry sangat senang karena Ron, Hermione dan Draco akrab satu sama lain, Harry tidak mau mengganti kesempatan atau pun kenangan ini untuk apapun bahkan bila ia diberikan uang yang sangat banyak.

000

Semakin lama Harry merasa tidak nyaman juga akan perasaan seseorang mengikutinya tapi Draco, Ron dan Hermione hanya berkata untuk mengabaikannya dan itu lah yang saat ini Harry lakukan. Menurutnya selama orang itu tidak membahayakan nyawanya atau pun keselamatan orang-orang disekitarnya, Harry memilih untuk tidak peduli pada stalker-nya itu.

Lagi pula sekarang adalah waktunya ia bertemu dengan Draco di Perpustakaan untuk "Belajar"

Sungguh ia dan Draco hanya belajar, ya walaupun Harry akui itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena Draco selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang berujung mereka mengobrol atau pun… ehem… ehem…

Ya, begitulah… kadang Harry jengkel akan hal itu tapi lama-kelamaan ia terbiasa lagi pula Draco mengerti akan sinyal yang Harry berikan. Bila ia datang bersama Ron dan Hermione maka artinya ia ingin belajar serius dan bila ia datang sendiri berarti… ia ingin belajar dan… yang penting Draco mengerti dan sekarang ia datang sendiri tanpa Ron maupun Mione. Kelihatannya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya karena tanpa berbohong ataupun membujuk mereka berdua, Harry bisa bebas dari keduanya karena Ron harus membantu Hermione dengan tugas head girl-nya jadi sekarang dengan langkah ringan seakan mau terbang, Harry melangkah kan kaki ke tempat rahasianya dengan Draco dan ia yakin Draco sudah kesana lebih dulu saat ia melihat Harry masuk ke Perpustakaan sendiri, tanpa Ron maupun Hermione.

Dengan langkah pasti Harry segera menemui Draco. Seperti biasa, pemandangan yang selalu sama ketika ia sampai. Draco membaca buku dengan santai (walaupun Harry tahu pasti kalau ia hanya pura-pura), jubahnya dilepas dan ia menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku, sentuhan terakhir Draco melepas kedua kancing atas baju dan melonggarkan dasi Slytherinnya. Jendela besar yang berada tepat disamping meja, menjadi jalan masuk cahaya matahari dan menyinari rambut Draco yang terlihat seperti bersinar. Pemandangan yang selalu ia lihat tapi Harry tidak pernah bosan dengan pemandangan itu.

"Kau terlambat Potter" ucap Draco tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku

"Huffft, sorry aku masih ada tugas charm tadi" ucap Harry sambil meletakkan tasnya dimeja dan duduk menghadap Draco

"Hm..., kenapa kau tidak mengerjakannya disini?" Draco menutup sampul bukunya dan melihat kearah Harry dengan penuh selidik

"Kau pikir mudah lepas dari Hermione saat mode memastikan-kami-menyelesaikan-PR-tepat-pada-waktunya-sebelum-dikumpulkan-besok-nya hidup?"

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak menyelesaikannya jauh-jauh hari? Tugas itu kan 2 minggu yang lalu"

"He… he… he…, aku baru selesai setengah. Setengahnya aku selesaikan tadi" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah

Kadang Draco heran mengapa Harry dan Ron selalu menyelesaikan tugas saat H-1? Apakah mereka tidak khawatir dan panic? Draco tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal serupa walaupun ia sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada Harry jangan melakukan hal itu, pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut bak sarang burung tersebut seakan-akan tidak pernah mendengarkannnya, istilahnya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri (Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya masuk telinga kanan mental lagi keluar telinga kanan lagi. Kalau keluar dari telinga kiri setidaknya sudah masuk) dan sekarang kekasihnya yang manis ini melakukan hal yang sama jadi Draco sudah lelah mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali sehingga kali ini ia memilih untuk menyerah.

"Kau tidak menceramahiku seperti biasa Draco?" Tanya Harry, melihat kearah Draco

"Aku bosan. Selama apapun aku menceramahimu kau tetap saja melakukan hal yang sama"

"He… he… he… sorry kebiasaan lama sulit untuk dihilangkan" Harry menyunggingkan cengiran tidak bersalah pada Draco sedang Draco hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Harry, sungguh ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan.

"Jadi…, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Harry dengan nada yang terdengar malu-malu.

Draco yang mendengar hal itu, mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan berkata,

"Kita di perpustaakan Harry tentu saja kita belajar. Apa lagi?" ucap Draco seakan-akan mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas pada Harry.

Wajah Harry memerah karena hal itu. Bodohnya dia mengapa mengatakan hal yang sugestif seperti itu? sebenarnya Draco mengerti apa yang Harry maksudkan tapi ia ingin menjahili Harry sedikit, Draco masih jengkel karena Harry terlambat dan ia tidak mendengar nasihat Draco jadi menurutnya Harry harus dihukum.

"Ya… yah, aku tahu hal itu. Aku pikir kau punya rencana lain" ucap Harry, wajahnya bersemu saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Harry segera mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan mulai membaca.

Dalam hati Harry memaki Draco habis-habisan,

' _Bagaimana bisa dia tidak peka seperti itu? menyebalkan dan juga itu benar-benar memalukan Harry…'_ racau Harry dalam hati

Ketimbang marah pada Draco, ia lebih malu pada dirinya sendiri. Draco yang melihat tingkah Harry yang mencoba membaca buku tapi gagal dan lebih memilih melamun dan merajuk, Draco benar-benar merasa terhibur saat ini tapi ia juga tidak ingin seperti ini terus, ia butuh tambahan tenaga yaitu berupa Harry (menyentuh Harry adalah bahan bakan bagi Draco agar lebih bersemangat) jadi dengan tenang Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Harry, ia menyuruh Harry bergeser.

Harry sempat bingung kenapa Draco pindah duduk di sebelahnya tapi ia tidak berani bertanya, bisa-bisa Draco menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang Harry bisa pastikan akan membuatnya malu. Jadi Harry memilih tutup mulut lagi pula ia tidak keberatan Draco duduk disebelahnya. Setidaknya ini dapat mengobati rasa rindunya.

Walaupun ia bertemu dengan Draco hampir setiap hari, Harry tetap saja merasa rindu apalagi sampai seminggu ini ia tidak dapat menyentuh Draco karena ada ujian jadi ia ditahan oleh Hermione. Bertemu pun hanya untuk belajar, itu pun ada Hermione dan Ron. Benar-benar menyiksa.

Pemikiran mengenai apakah Draco tidak rindu padanya, datang tiba-tiba dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya sedih apalagi ini adalah salah satu kesempatan yang jarang bisa mereka dapat. Sejak kejadian lalu Ron dan Hermione lebih overprotektif padanya.

Draco memperhatikan Harry yang sibuk membaca buku walaupun ia tahu Harry hanya pura-pura, ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka dalam diri Draco karena Harry terlihat tidak mempedulikannya padahal Draco sudah duduk disampingnya. Kalau Harry tidak mengambil inisiatif maka Draco yang akan melakukannya, tiba-tiba tangan Draco menyentuh tangan Harry yang berada diatas buku.

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dengan erat, hal itu membuat Harry menoleh kearahnya. Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara hanya saling menatap satu sama lain, tanpa aba-aba keduanya mendekatkan wajah dan bibir mereka pun saling bertemu.

Ada perasaan lega diantara keduanya, seakan-akan ciuman itu adalah air segar yang membasahi kerongkongan yang telah lama kering atau pun oase di gurun sahara.

Sentuhan sederhana yang membuat keduanya seperti melambung tinggi di udara. Draco menyusupkan tangannya yang lain kebelakang bagian kepala Harry dan menekannya sehingga ciumannya semakin dalam sedang Harry memeluk Draco dengan erat, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Draco dan secara otomatis membuat tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Draco.

"Hm… hm… ah… ahmm…"

Suara erangan dari Harry semakin membuat Draco merasa panas dan ia semakin memperdalam ciuman keduanya, tiba-tiba Draco menggigit bibir bawah Harry dengan keras.

"AKH…" teriak Harry, kesakitan

Draco terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia langsung menjauhkan diri dari Harry, Draco tidak bisa berkata apa-apa karena melihat keadaan Harry yang sangat erotis dan mengundang nafsunya. Tatapan sendu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, bibir merah yang ranum, pipinya yang memerah dan sentuhan terakhir, rambut dan pakaian yang acak-acakan. Draco menelan ludahnya, ia berpikir apakah ia yang membuat sang penyelamat dunia sihir seperti ini? Ada perasaan tidak percaya sekaligus perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti Draco tapi hal ini membuatnya sadar akan satu hal yang pasti yaitu,

' _Harry Potter is MINE'_

Draco mengarahkan pandangannya kearah bibir Harry, darah lebih tepatnya luka terlihat di bibir Harry dan hal itu semakin membuat Draco bergairah, ia yang melakukannya. Luka di bibir sang penyelamat dunia sihir adalah perbuatannya…, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya bergidik dengan nafsu.

Draco diam seribu bahasa dan terus menatap Harry, ia mencoba untuk memasukkan semua pemandangan indah ini kedalam memorinya dan untuk menenangkan gairahnya, ia tidak ingin buru-buru dan menyakiti Harry (Draco dan Harry sepakat untuk menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya) sedangkan Harry, lama-lama merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua tatapan dari Draco.

"Dra… Draco ?" panggil Harry dengan ragu

Mendengar suara yang seperti suara malaikat (Menurut Draco) membuat Draco sadar dari lamunannya, kali ini ia menatap mata Harry dengan intens dan hal itu tambah membuat Harry tidak nyaman.

"Dra… Draco…, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?"

"I am Sorry Harry, I can't help it. You are so perfect and sometime I can't belive you are here with me"

"Oh, Draco…" Harry memeluk Draco dengan erat dan Draco pun melakukan hal yang sama

"I love you so much, my idiot Potter"

"I love you too, my spoilt prince" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

Keduanya hanyut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak ada hal yang mereka pedulikan, istilahnya dunia bagaikan milik berdua sehingga mereka tidak sadar bahwa sejak Harry datang untuk menemui Draco ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dan otomatis menyaksikan semua kejadian atau pun hal-hal yang Draco dan Harry lakukan.

Sosok itu tersenyum sadis, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman licik. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi menjauhi kedua sejoli yang sedang dimabuk cinta tersebut.

"Lihat saja Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter, aku akan menghancurkan kalian berdua" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Perpustakaan.

-o0o-

Pagi hari menyambut, hari baru akan dimulai dan kertas putih "pengalaman" akan mulai ditulis. Diisi dengan setiap ingatan sejak bangun pagi sampai tidur lagi dan siap untuk mengisi lembaran yang baru.

Harry bangun dengan perasaan bahagia, ia merasa tubuhnya terlahir kembali.

Kencan singkatnya kemarin dengan Draco benar-benar membuatnya bahagia dan merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung, Harry merasa kalau saja hubungannya dengan Draco seperti ini sebelum perang pasti Harry tidak akan terlalu merasa frustasi dan stress seperti yang ia alami sebelumnya tapi iti semua sudah berlalu dan Harry cukup puas dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Dia mempunyai kehidupan normal, tujuan hidup, kedua sahabat yang selalu mendukungnya dan kekasih yang sangat mencintainya. Tidak ada hal yang dapat Harry minta lebih dari semua ini, Harry merasa kehidupannya saat ini sangatlah perfect.

Jadi dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Harry segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Saking bahagianya ia tidak sadar bila ia menyanyi di kamar mandi, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dan saat Harry menyadarinya, ia tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

Setelah mandi, ia segera menggunakan seragamnya, setelah itu ia menatap dirinya di cermin dan Harry menatap kearah rambutnya, dengan berat hati ia mencoba untuk menyisir rambutnya, yang tentu saja gagal karena setiap ia mencoba menyisirnya, rambutnya selalu kembali kebentuk semula serti besi yang tidak bisa di bengkokkan tapi Harry merasa sayang pada rambutnya karena selain ini adalah salah satu hal yang mirip dengan ayahnya, Draco juga bilang kalau ia menyukai rambut Harry walaupun susah untuk ditaklukan tapi rambut Harry sangat lembut dan harum seperti pemiliknya.

Harry malu sendiri bila mengingat hal itu tapi ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur memiliki rambut ini selain itu Harry senang Draco mau menerima dirinya ada adanya. Dibandingkan Draco, Harry kalah tempat dengannya tapi hal itu malat tidak dipedulikan oleh Draco dan Harry benar-benar merasa bersyukur.

Sekali lagi Harry memastikan pantulannya dicermin dan saat ia merasa sudah sempurna, ia segera keluar dari asrama dan menuju Great Hall untuk sarapan. Hari ini mereka akan memulai pelajaran jam 10 tapi kelihatannya teman-teman sekamarnya sudah duluan ke Great Hall dan meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

Harry tentu saja tidak keberatan akan hal itu, teman-temannya merasa kalau Harry harus mendapatkan istirahat yang banyak dan hal itu layak baginya walaupun Harry mencoba berdebat akan hal itu tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya dan Harry pun malas untuk berdebat yang ia tahu percuma saja.

Dengan langkah pasti Harry melangkahkan kakinya ke Great Hall dan saat itu pun hal yang aneh terjadi, Great Hall menjadi sunyi, hampir semua murid memperhatikan Harry dan saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Harry mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya tapi lama-kelamaan ia merasa tidak nyaman akan hal ini. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja asrama Gryffindor, ia mencari kedua sahabatnya dan Harry duduk dihadapan mereka berdua yang menurut Harry terlihat aneh.

Harry melihat kearah Hermione dan Ron yang menundukkan wajahnya, mereka tidak melihat kearah Harry. Harry merasa tidak nyaman akan hal ini, biasanya kalau ada hal yang terjadi keduanya selalu berbicara pada Harry tapi sekarang mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa.

Walaupun sedikit khawatir Harry harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi jadi dengan ragu, Harry memulai percakapan,

"Hey, Guys. Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya terlihat aneh? Dan kenapa kalian bersikap seperti itu?"

Harmione melihat khawatir kearah Ron yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat ia seperti menahan sesuatu, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat lalu Hermione menoleh kearah Harry,

"Har… Harry…, apakah itu benar?" ucap Harmione ragu-ragu

"Hah? Soal apa?" Harry sama sekali tidak mengerti arti pertanyaan Hermione

"So… soal… soal…"

"Mione? Soal apa?"

"So… soal… kau… pa… pa… paca…"

BBBRRRAAAKKK…

Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba seseorang memukul meja dengan keras.

"SOAL KAU PACARAN DENGAN MALFOY"

Saat itu lah Harry sadar bahwa dunia sempurnanya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak menyangka kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan beberapa menit yang lalu sirna tanpa bekas hanya karena satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ron dan Harry tahu kalau semua murid di Hogwarts tahu akan kenyataan ini.

Sekilas Harry melihat Daily Prophet yang tergeletak disamping Ron dengan head line news yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat besar,

THE LOVE STORY BETWEEN THE DEATH EATER DAN THE SAVIOR OF WIZARDING WORLD

Lalu di bawahnya ada judul lainnya,

THE REASON WHY THE GOLDEN COUPLE BROKE UP, IS IT BECAUSE THE PRINCE OF SLYTHERIN?

Ada dua foto yang terpampang di situ, yang pertama saat Harry dan Draco berciuman di Perpustakaan dan yang kedua saat ia memutuskan Ginny (Dalam foto itu Ginny sedang menangis dan hati Harry sangat sedih melihat hal itu).

Ah, ternyata bukan hanya murid-murid di Hogwarts tapi seluruh dunia sihir tahu akan hal ini. Harry benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa, terasa lidahnya kelu dan sekujur tubuhnya kaku.

Harry melihat kearah meja Slytherin, disana ia melihat Draco yang juga saat ini menatapnya, keduanya saling menatap. Ekspresi Draco dingin tidak terbaca tapi Harry tahu apa arti tatapan mata Draco, ia bisa membacanya.

Dulu saat hubungan mereka masih ditahap awal, Darco pernah berkata bila suatu saat ada hal yang tidak diinginkan misalnya hubungan mereka ketahuan sebelum keduanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Draco akan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Harry dan ia dengan ikhlas akan menerimanya, saat Harry protes akan hal itu karena hal yang dikatakan Draco seakan-akan Harry akan mengambil keputusan untuk putus dengannya tapi kalimat selanjutnya dari Draco benar-benar membungkam Harry. Draco mengatakan untuk tidak mempedulikan perasaannya karena bila hal itu terjadi kehidupan Harry lah yang akan sangat berpengaruh jadi ia akan menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Harry dan juga Draco meminta Harry untuk melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Draco, ia akan menerima semua kebencian dari orang-orang itu asalkan tidak ada yang menatap Harry dengan perasaan jijik dan tidak suka. Draco menambahkan dengan nada bercanda,

"Lagi pula semua orang sudah membenciku, menambahnya lagi tidak akan masalah tapi kau Harry…, kau berbeda. Kau tidak berhak menerimanya. Jadi, kumohon…"

Harry tidak bisa berkata apapun mendengar hal itu,

"Berjanjilah padaku…" Draco menetap mata Harry dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman dibibirnya

Dengan berat Harry mengganggukkan kepalanya,

"Aku berjanji" seakan untuk mengsahkan perjanjian tersebut keduanya saling berciuman.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Harry sangat sedih dan terasa hatinya tercabik-cabik. Mengapa ia yang harus mengambil keputusan? Apakah Draco tidak peduli akan kehidupannya? Kenapa ia lebih menghawatirkan kehidupan Harry dibandingkan perasaannya? Mengapa Draco rela melepas kebahagiaannya untuk Harry? Padahal tidak hanya Harry yang terpengaruh akan hal ini tapi juga Draco, banyak Death eater yang akan semakin membencinya. Kehidupan Draco akan dalam bahaya, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya mengenai pewaris mereka yang berhubungan dengan seorang pria, DAMN… Draco adalah seorang pureblood yang membutuhkan seorang keturunan… tapi kenapa ia tetap mencintai Harry dan ia tidak peduli akan keputusan apapun yang akan diambil oleh Harry asalkan Harry bahagia…

Dan saat itulah Harry sadar bahwa Draco sangatlah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya dan dibenci oleh orang-orang hanya untuk Harry dan Harry sadar ia pun juga sangat mencintai Draco.

Ya, ia mencintai Draco Malfoy sang mantan death eater, prince of Slytherin dan musuhnya sejak tahun pertama. Ia mencintai pria manja, pengecut dan cerewet yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Pria yang mau berubah dan selalu membuat hari-hari kelabu Harry menjadi lebih berwarna dan pria… yang mencintainya tanpa syarat…!

Saat itu, tanpa sadar air mata Harry mengalir dan hal itu membuat murid seluruh Hogwarts tercengang tapi dari mereka semua hanya dua orang yang betul-betul terkejut dan lebih tercengang dari semuanya karena mereka tahu betapa kuatnya Harry, betapa ia lebih memilih menelan semua rasa pahit dan sakit sendirian dan selalu terlihat tegar. Hanya dua kali mereka melihat Harry menangis, saat pemakaman Sirius dan pemakaman semua orang yang berarti bagi Harry (pemakaman bagi korban perang dilakukan dihari yang sama). Hanya dua kali bahkan ia tidak menangis saat pertama kali melihat makam orang tuanya, ia tidak menangis saat ia dibenci oleh semua orang karena dianggap pembohong, ia tidak menangis saat ia dan Ron bermusuhan tapi sekarang ia menangis…

Tunggu… tidak, bukan dua kali tapi tiga walaupun mereka tidak berada disampingnya saat itu. Harry menangis tapi mereka tidak melihatnya tapi mereka tahu kalau Harry menangis dihari itu. Dihari ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Ginny dan saat itulah baik Hermione dan Ron sadar kalau keputusan itu juga sangat berat bagi Harry, ia memang sudah memberitahukan semua alasannya tapi ada satu alasan lainnya yang tidak bisa ia katakan dan ini lah alasannya. Membayangkan Harry menyembunyikannya selama ini pasti sangat berat baginya, Hermione dan Ron benar-benar merasa bersalah terutama Ron, mengingat semua itu membuat kemarahannya seketika hilang padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk lebih mempercayai Harry dan tidak terpancing emosi, sebagai laki-laki ia benar-benar malu bagaimana mungkin, ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri?

Mengapa mereka tidak menyadarinya, semua bukti terpampang dihadapan mereka seperti perubahan Harry yang sangat berarti bagi mereka, betapa Harry banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco, betapa senang dan santainya Harry saat bersama Draco dan juga aura bahagia yang selalu terpancar dari Harry setiap ia baru saja menghabiskan waktu bersama Draco. Semuanya sangat jelas, bila Ron tidak menyadarinya hal itu wajar tapi Hermione pun sama sekali tidak sadar akan hubungan ini dan hal itu membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling idiot.

Hermione langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Harry. Hermione memeluk Harry dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya keleher Harry dan secara reflex Harry memegang lengan Hermione yang berada di lehernya.

"Harry… maaf… ini pasti sangat berat bagimu…" ucap Hermione sambil menangis

"Hm…" Harry ingin mengatakan tidak, tapi lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak bisa berbohong untuk hal ini, tiba-tiba Harry teringat apa yang Draco katakan,

"Harry, terkadang kau harus membiarkan orang melihat penderitaanmu jangan terus berusaha tegar. Biarkan orang-orang itu menghiburmu, siapa yang coba kau jaga perasaannya dengan hal itu? saat mereka bertanya apa kau sakit katakanlah kalau kau sakit jangan mengatakan tidak dan menyembunyikannya, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak ingin merepotkan mereka tapi apa kau tahu kalau hal itu malah membuat mereka tambah khawatir?"

Harry benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya, ia terus menggenggam lengan jubah Hermione dan hal itu benar-benar membuat hati Ron maupun Hermione terasa tertusuk jarum. Saat ini Harry terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mencari perlindungan, sosoknya rapuh dan membuat orang-orang sedih.

"Rrr… Ro… Ron… maaf… maaf ak… aku… ti… dak" Harry mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, Harry menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk.

"Maaf… aku menyembunyikan… semuanya tapi sungguh aku putus dengan Ginny bukan karena aku pacaran dengan Draco. Aku putus dengannya karena hal yang aku ceritakan pada kalian…"

"Tapi kau mencintai Malfoy kan? Dan itu salah satu alasan yang tidak kau ceritakan pada kami"

Harry menurunkan kedua tangannya walaupun kepalanya masih saja tertunduk, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat celananya.

"… Iya, aku mencintainya… maaf aku tidak mengatakannya pada kalian. Seharusnya aku… aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa Harry, kami mengerti mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami. Kami mengerti" ucap Hermione

"Hah… ini benar-benar tidak adil…, kenapa kau menangis… kau membuatku merasa bersalah" ucap Ron sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Ma… maaf…"

"Berhentilah mengatakan maaf… ya… yang seharusnya menangis itu aku…" suara Ron terdengar bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Mendengar nada suara Ron, Harry mendongak dan melihat kearah Ron yang saat ini benar-benar menangis.

"Ak… aku… minta maaf Harry ini pasti karena aku makanya kau tidak bisa mengatakannya. Sejak dulu aku memang bodoh dan membiarkan emosiku yang selalu berbicara. Ak… aku… min… minta… maaf Harry. Maaf… maafkan aku… aku benar-benar bukan sahabat yang baik…" ucap Ron sambil menarik ingusnya yang hampir keluar. Kepalanya tertunduk dan kedua tangannya pun menggenggam celananya dengan kuat.

"Ro… Ron… tidak itu adalah kesalahanku… maaf aku berbohong pada kalian…"

"Tidak Harry… aku mengerti mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kami…" kali ini mereka saling menatap satu Sama lain.

"So… we are cool?" Tanya Ron ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya. Menunggu Harry untuk menjabat tangannya itu.

"We are cool" ucap Harry sambil membalas jabatan tangan dari Ron.

Keduanya pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain, Hermione pun ikut tersenyum menyaksikan hal itu lalu terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang riuh, seluruh murid Hogwarts dan para profesor memberikan tepuk tangan. Mereka seakan-akan menyaksikan hubungan persahabatan yang sangat indah, entah mengapa rasanya ada banyak hal yang terjawab tidak saja mengenai hubungan antara Harry dan Draco tapi lebih dari itu… jawaban yang kelihatannya dicari-cari oleh keduanya dan sekarang… walaupun tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata tapi hubungan persahabatan antara Ron maupun Harry semakin kuat.

Hermione merasa sangat bangga pada kekasihnya yang semakin lama bertambah dewasa dan pemikirannya yang sudah tidak kekanakan lagi, dia yakin kalau Ron akan menjadi auror yang baik dan kelihatannya Ron pun tidak keberatan mengenai hubungan Harry dengan Draco tapi Hermione sedikit khawatir pada Ginny.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ginny yang duduk sejauh mungkin dari mereka dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Ginny.

Ginny pun ikut bertepuk tangan dengan air mata mengalir dan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Hermione merasa lega akan hal itu, entah mengapa ia punya perasaan kalau Ginny pun mulai menerima kenyataan. Ginny bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Harry, Hermione sedikit tegang akan hal itu dan kelihatannya tidak hanya ia yang merasakan hal yang sama.

Tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, semuanya tegang melihat Ginny yang saat ini berdiri disamping Harry. semuanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ginny dan bagaimana reaksinya mengenai hubungan Harry dengan Draco.

"Hey…" ucap Ginny menyapa Harry

Hermione sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan saat ini berdiri dibelakang Harry, tangannya berada dikedua pundak Harry seakan-akan memberikan dukungan dan janji tak terucap yang mengatakan,

Harry tidak sendiri…

Dan hal itu membuat Harry sedikit tenang, jujur saja ia sangat tegang saat ini. Selama hampir tiga minggu ia tidak berbicara dengan Ginny dan tiba-tiba gadis itu menghampirinya apalagi setelah Ginny tahu kalau ia berpacaran dengan Draco tapi apapun yang Ginny katakan atau pun lakukan, Harry akan menerimanya Karena ia tidak sendiri kali ini, ia punya Draco dan kedua sahabat dekatnya.

"Hey…"

"Kau tahu…, aku ingin sekali menghajarmu saat ini…"

"Hm, aku mengerti itu"

"Kalau saja kau bilang ada orang lain yang kau cintai, aku mungkin lebih bisa menerimanya"

"Maaf Ginny… ak… aku…"

"Yah, aku mengerti kalau kau bilang hal itu aku pasti memaksamu untuk memberitahu siapa orangnya"

"Yah… maaf…"

"Hah… Ron benar, kau harus berhenti mengatakan maaf. Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat sekarang"

"Ma... yah…"

"…"

"…"

"Maaf Harry…, selama ini aku sudah bersikap egois padamu. Damn, aku bahkan berencana untuk tidak mengenalmu lagi tapi… ak… aku… aku ingin kembali menjadi temanmu Harry…, kenangan dan perjuangan kita terlalu berharga untuk dibuang begitu saja karena alasan bodoh itu… ak… aku… benar-benar minta maaf Harry, maaf karena aku sudah bersikap egois padamu… maaf…" Ginny tidak bisa menahan air matanya, sambil terus mengucapkan maaf air matanya pun terus mengalir.

Harry segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Ginny, ia pun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Harry sangat bersyukur akhirnya ia bisa berbaikan dengan Ginny. Hermione dan Draco benar, Ginny lebih dewasa dibandingkan yang ia duga.

"Aku juga minta maaf Ginny, maafkan aku…"

Ginny pun membalas pelukan Harry dan kali ini Great Hall makin riuh dengan suara tepuk tangan dan siulan dari berbagai asrama bahkan dari asrama Slytherin pun bertepuk tangan.

"Ini benar-benar indah… sangat mengharukan" ucap prof. Sprout

"Yah, kau benar madam, kau benar" ucap prof. McGonagall

000

Harry dan Ginny melepas pelukan mereka dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain, Ginny menjinjitkan kakinya dan mencium pipi Harry lalu berbisik ditelinganya,

"Hey, bagaimana rasanya mencium Malfoy? Apakah ia hebat?" ucap Ginny sambil tersenyum

"GINNY…" wajah Harry bersemu mendengar ucapan Ginny, bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa? Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmatinya difoto, jadi aku hanya memastikannya lagi"

"Ginny kau ini… kenapa menanyakan hal itu…" wajah Harry semakin merah

"Pfft…, kau ini tidak usah malu. Semuanya sudah tahu dan mereka kelihatannya sudah menerimanya"

"Hm, kau benar…"

Harry menoleh kearah Draco, ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Mereka tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Harry melihat Draco berjalan kearahnya, Harry berbalik dan berlari kearah Draco dan secara spontan langsung memeluk Draco dan Draco pun memeluknya dengan erat.

Harry melingkarkan tangannya keleher Draco dan Draco memeluk erat pinggang Harry, terasa dunia milik berdua. Tidak ada hal yang mereka khawatirkan saat ini, orang-orang yang melihat hanya tersenyum. Mereka mengerti betapa ini sangat berarti bagi keduanya.

"Draco…"

"Harry…"

Akhirnya keduanya melepas pelukan mereka, Draco menatap Harry dengan intens dan Harry mengerti apa yang Draco inginkan. Harry berjinjit dan menutup matanya, Draco sangat senang saat Harry mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan tanpa ia mengatakannya. Draco pun menutup mata dan mencium bibir Harry yang tipis dan lembut, terang saja hal itu mengundang godaan dari seluruh penghuni Hogwarts dan sekali lagi Great Hall riuh oleh siulan dan tepuk tangan.

Keduanya melepas ciuman mereka, hanya ciuman temple bibir saja tapi ciuman itu bagi keduanya adalah ciuman paling indah bahkan mengalahkan ciuman pertama mereka di danau. Draco berbisik ditelinga Harry,

"Malam ini, aku akan memberikan ciuman yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya…" ucap Draco dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Harry merah padam mendengar kalimat dan nada yang Draco lontarkan tapi bukan Harry namanya kalau kalah dalam hal menggoda, salahkan Draco yang selalu gombal dan membuat Harry deg-degan. Dengan suara jantung yang seperti genderang mau perang, Harry balas berbisik ditelinga Draco,

"Tidak mau…, dibandingkan ciuman aku ingin lebih… bagaimana menurutmu Draco…? Bukankah ini saat yang sangat tepat?"

Draco sangat terkejut dengan nada suara yang Harry gunakan, lebih-lebih kalimat sugestif yang Harry katakan benar-benar membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Draco sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Harry dan menggenggam kedua lengan Harry, awalnya ia ingin balas menggoda Harry tapi Draco segera mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat wajah Harry yang kelihatannya mau meledak.

"Pfft…, kau benar-benar imut Harry" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Harry erat. Harry sebenarnya mau protes dikatai seperti itu tapi Draco segera melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal tersebut tapi kelihatannya kita berpikiran sama. Aku benar-benar kalah darimu Harry" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum, Harry membalas senyuman Draco.

Draco mencium pipi Harry sedang Harry menutup matanya dan bersandar didada bidang Draco.

"Akh… can both of you stop that. Stop lovey dovey in front of us, get a room you two"

Harry dan Draco melepas pelukan mereka dan berbalik, melihat siapa yang mengatakannya. Blaise, Theo, Pansy dan Dhapne berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ha… kau pasti iri kan Blaise?" ucap Draco

"Apa? Aku iri? In your dream Draco"

"Tidak, jujur sajalah. Aku tahu kau iri karena kau tidak punya kekasih sepertiku" ucap Draco dengan percaya diri.

"Whatever…" Blaise terlihat tidak peduli pada ucapan Draco, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry.

"Potter. Ah tidak Harry, aku titip sahabat idiotku ini padamu. Ok? Kalau ia berulah, katakan saja kalau ia itu seharusnya bersyukur kau mau menerimanya dan membalas cintanya sejak 4 tahun lalu" ucap Blaise pada Harry.

Harry sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu, ia tidak tahu kalau Draco sudah menyukainya sejak tahun keempat.

"HEY BLAISE…!"

"Apa? Memangnya itu penting? Kau sudah pacaran dengan Harry kan?"

"Draco…" panggil Harry

"Akh, bisakah kau hentikan senyuman mengerikan itu Potter?" ucap Draco sambil menutup mata dengan tangannya, dengan kulit sepucat Draco wajahnya yang bersemu merah menjadi sangat kentara.

Kelihatannya rasa cinta Harry pada Draco bertambah dan ia yakin rasa cinta ini akan semakin bertambah dimasa depan nanti, Harry bertanya-tanya apakah rasa cinta itu ada batasnya? Tapi menurut Harry rasa cinta itu tidak terbatas, itu tergantung masing-masing orang bila mereka tidak bisa menjaganya maka rasa cinta itu makin lama makin berkurang dan hilang tanpa bekas tapi bila mereka bisa menjaganya maka rasa cinta itu akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang tidak terbatas dan itulah yang Harry rasakan saat ini.

"Cih…, awalnya aku ingin mengancammu 'kalau kau menyakiti Harry maka kau akan melihat neraka dunia' tapi kelihatannya itu tidak perlu" ucap Ron

"Wah, itu benar-benar kalimat klise Weasley…" ucap Draco

"Iam kau, aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari orang yang tidak berani mengatakan cintanya dan selalu memperhatikan Harry selama 4 tahun. Hm, kau benar-benar pengecut Malfoy" ucap Ron dengan percaya diri.

"Apa…?" terlihat wajah Draco menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada kalimat Ron

"Hah..., kau benar-benar tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu Ronald" ucap Ginny

"Hah…, Apa? Kau sekarang membelanya Ginny? Yang kakakmu itu aku"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau sebagai kakakku" Ginny melihat kearah Draco dan ia tersenyum,

"Hah…, kelihatannya aku benar-benar kalah. Kau mencintainya lebih dulu Malfoy dan kau rela berkorban untuk Harry. Aku benar-benar kalah telak darimu, tolong jaga dan bahagiakan Harry. Ok?"

Draco tersenyum mendengar kalimat Ginny,

"Terima kasih Weasley, aku janji akan membahagiakannya" ucap Draco sambil merangkul pundak Harry.

Harry benar-benar merasa lega, kelihatannya semuanya khususnya sahabat dan teman-teman dekatnya sudah menerima hubungannya dengan Draco, ia benar-benar bahagia.

"HEY…, kenapa kau menghiraukanku Ginny?"

"Hah… kamu ini masih saja meributkan hal itu"

"Aku tidak terima, apa maksudmu dengan aku tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu padanya?"

Mendengar ucapan Ron, kekesalan yang sempat hilang tadi muncul kembali di permukaan hati Draco.

"Kau ini…, terkadang aku ingin melihat isi kepalamu itu. Kenapa kau itu tidak peka sama sekali sih?" ucap Ginny sedikit jengkel pada Ron.

"Ron, Ginny benar. Kau tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu pada Draco" ucap Harry menimpali

"Harry…, hanya karena ia kekasihmu bukan berarti kau bisa membelanya terus"

Harry dan Ginny melihat kearah Ron dengan tatapan putus asa, benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak peka.

"Ron, mereka berdua benar"

"Mione…, kenapa kau lebih membela mereka ketimbang aku? Yang kekasihmu itu kan aku?"

Hermione menatap Ron dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ronald Weasley…, apa kau lupa bagaimana awal hubungan kita?"

Seketika itu wajah Ron langsung pucat pasi. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia sangat tolol dan tidak peka seperti ini. Ia selalu saja menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Yah…, kau benar Mione… hehehe…" ucap Ron dengan tawa canggungnya

Draco tidak mengerti tapi kelihatannya itu berhubungan dengan hubungan antara Mione dan Ron dan kelihatannya itu menjawab mengapa Ron tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada Draco.

Draco melihat kearah Harry meminta penjelasan, Harry hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti"

Suasana Great Hall kembali seperti semula, murid-murid setiap asrama sibuk membicarakan kejaian barusan yang menurut mereka sangatlah luar biasa. Hubungan antara Harry dan Draco memang cukup membuat heboh tapi saat menyaksikan mereka berdua, semua orang sadar kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok bahkan kelihatannya ada beberapa fans yang akan membangun klub khusus pasangan ini dan orang-orang pun memuji sikap dewasa Ginny, benar rasa persahabatan itu memang tidak mudah untuk dilepaskan.

"Harry, Draco. Selamat ya, aku ikut senang hubungan kalian kelihatannya sudah direstui oleh semua orang" ucap Theo berjalan mendekati Harry dan Draco

"Yah, terima kasih Theo" ucap Draco

"Hah…, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan…"

"Hm, memang cukup mengagetkan"

"Padahal bukan ini yang aku harapkan"

"Eh…?"

Draco merasa aneh dengan ucapan Theo, apa maksud perkataannya itu? Dan saat itu lah Draco melihat tangan kanan Theo bergerak seperti merogoh sesuatu.

"HAARY AWAS…!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Draco, Theo melempar mantra kearah Harry. Harry yang belum siap dengan serangan dadakan itu hanya menutup mata dan menerima serangan apapun yang dilontarkan padanya, ia sudah pernah menerima berbagai serangan dari Voldemort, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang murid tahun kedelapan?

Tapi rasa sakit atau apapun tidak dirasakan oleh Harry dan saat ia membuka matanya disaat itulah ia melihat Draco berada tepat didepannya dengan senyuman lembut yang selalu ia berikan untuk menenangkan Harry tapi mata silver yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh cinta makin lama makin redup cahayanya dan akhirnya menghilang. Draco menutup matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya tumbang dihadapan Harry.

Harry benar-benar terkejut, ia melihat tubuh Draco yang sudah tidak bergerak dihadapannya dan rasanya semua suara disekelilingnya menghilang. Ia tidak mendengar suara panic seluruh Great Hall, ia tidak mendengar teriakan memaki Ron, Ia tidak dengar saat Blaise dan Ron menghentikan Theo saat berusaha menyerang Harry sekali lagi. Seluruh indra Harry hanya berfokus pada Draco, Ia mencoba untuk mendengar detak jantung, suara nafas bahkan suara merdu Draco tap… tapi… ia tidak mendengarnya bahkan tubuh Draco tidak bergerak sama sekali, beku seperti es.

"… aaa….AAA…AKH…. TIDAK…TIDAK…AAAKKKKHHHH….." Harry berteriak kencang sambil menutup mata dan kedua tangannya menutup telinganya rapat.

CRUSH… CRUSH… CRUSH…

"AAA… AAA… AAA… "

Seluruh kaca di Great Hall pecah dan menimpa murid-murid, kepanikan melanda seluruh Great Hall. Gempa melanda Hogwarts, Pintu-pintu diseluruh Hogwarts bergerak menutup dan membuka dengan keras bahkan seluruh lukisan berteriak panic, keretakan disetiap dinding mulai terlihat jelas bahkan di bagian taman, tanah terbelah dua, hewan-hewan yang berada dihutan terlarang bergerak menjauhi hutan karena mereka dapat merasakan aura sihir yang sangat kuat, burung-burung meninggalkan sarangnya bahkan danau gelap bergerak seakan-akan mau meledak setiap saat, airnya mendidih dan meletus seperti magma. Prof. McGonagall memerintahkan agar para murid segera dievakuasi tapi sayang disetiap tempat kelihatannya tidak lah aman. Harry masih berteriak keras…

"HARRY, TOLONG HENTIKAN INI…" teriak Hermione panic

"HARRY KAU MELUKAI SEMUA ORANG…" teriak Ron

"HARRY KITA HARUS MENOLONG DRACO JADI TOLONG HENTIKAN…" teriak Pansy

Tapi seperti yang mereka takutkan Harry tidak mendengarkan hal itu bahkan sekarang disekitar tubuh Harry dan Draco terbentuk pusaran angin yang seakan-akan menjadi tameng untuk melindungi mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang bisa mendekati mereka, kalau hal ini terus dibiarkan lama-lama Hogwarts akan hancur.

"BRENGSEK… HEY POTTER, KAU AKAN MEMBUNUH DRACO!" teriak Blaise

Saat itulah keajaiban terjadi, gempa diHogwarts berhenti… dan suara keras pun seakan hilang tak berbekas, Harry berhenti berteriak dan mulai membuka matanya, ia mulai sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Tameng angin itu masih berdiri kokoh menyelimuti keduanya. Blaise berjalan mendekat dan berkata,

"Pott… Harry kumohon tenang lah, biarkan kami menolong Draco. Apa kau tidak lihat ia membutuhkannya?" ucap Blaise

"Blaise benar, Harry kita harus menolong Draco karena itu lah kumohon hentikan" ucap Hermione

"Harry, son. Tolong kendalikan sihirmu, kau tidak membantu siapa pun dengan melakukan hal ini dan keadaan Mr. Malfoy akan lebih parah" ucap prof. McGonagall dengan lembut

Kelihatannya Harry mulai tenang, tameng angin itu pun menghilang, Bleise dan yang lainnya berlari kearah mereka. Prof. McGonagall segera memerintah madam Pomfrey untuk membawa Draco ke Hospital Wing, Hermione dan Ginny memeluk erat Harry, mereka mencoba menenangkan Harry. Air mata masih mengalir deras dipipi Harry.

"Ma... ma… maaf…" ucap Harry ditengah tangisnya

"Hah…" Blaise menghela nafas dan melihat kearah Harry,

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Harry, Draco tidak akan mati semudah itu. Ia terlalu keras kepala lagi pula sekarang ia sudah memilikimu, orang yang sangat dicintainya" ucap Blaise sambil tersenyum, matanya menyiratkan kesungguhan. Tidak ada kebohongan disana dan hal itu lah yang membuat Harry untuk mencoba percaya pada kata-kata Blaise.

-o0o-

Pagi yang cerah berubah menjadi mendung seakan-akan menggambarkan suasana hati Harry saat ini. Ia dan teman-temannya menunggu di depan pintu Hospital Wing, menunggu kabar dari madam Pomfrey mengenai keadaan Draco. Dua jam berlalu tapi tidak ada kabar dari madam dan mereka sudah menunggu sejak tadi, Hermione terus memeluk Harry untuk menenangkannya agar ia tidak kehilangan control sihirnya lagi.

Sejak dua jam yang lalu Prof. McGonagall sedang berada di kantornya, ia dan seluruh staff yang berwenang sedang melakukan rapat dadakan mengenai nasib dan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan pada Theodore Nott. Bila saja Ron tidak menghentikan Harry, mungkin saat ini Theo tidak akan duduk dihadapan para professor, ia akan meregang nyawa di tangan Harry.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Prof. McGonagall menanyakan apa motif Theo melakukan hal itu dan tentu saja berdasarkan dugaan sementara, Theo dendam pada Harry karena ia lah penyebab ayahnya dipenjara terbukti benar adanya, Theo mengakui semua kalau ia ingin membunuh Harry dan ia juga lah yang mengirim foto dan cerita itu ke Daily Prophet. Ia ingin membuat Harry sengsara, membuatnya malu dan dimusuhi oleh semua teman-temannya tapi sayang rencana itu tidak berhasil, sebaliknya hal itu malah membuat hubungan Harry dan Draco semakin lancar dan mereka tidak perlu sembunyi lagi bahkan teman-temannya menerima hal ini.

Rencananya melenceng dari perhitungan, saat Prof. McGonagall menanyakan mengapa Theo menyerang Harry secara terang-terangan? Mengapa ia tidak melakukannya iam-iam?

Dengan angkuh Theo menjawab,

"Hah? Dengan hubungan mereka yang sudah direstui oleh semua orang, apakah anda pikir Draco akan membiarkan Harry sendiri? Aku tahu Draco itu bagaimana, menurut anda mengapa aku melakukannya saat itu? itu adalah saat yang pas mereka terlalu bahagia dan mereka tidak terlalu siaga dan siap seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya"

Prof. McGonagall lumayan kaget akan jawaban Theo lalu beliau bertanya,

"Apakah sebelumnya kau pernah mencoba menyakiti Mr. Potter?"

"What? Anda pikir aku baru melakukannya sekali ini saja? Aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali tapi selalu saja gagal. Ini semua karena Draco yang selalu ikut campur, semua jebakan yang aku siapkan untuk Potter tidak pernah mengenainya karena Draco selalu mengetahuinya lebih dulu dan ia lah yang selalu terkena jebakan itu"

Prof. McGonagall teringan mengenai semua malapetaka yang diterima Draco, ada yang ringan bahkan ada yang sampai membuat kaki atau tangannya keseleo dan patah. Apakah itu juga perbuatan Theo atau murid lainnya?

Sebenarnya Prof. McGonagall sedikit kaget akan kejujuran Theo yang begitu terbuka mengakui semua kesalahannya dan saat beliau bertanya mengapa Theo sangat jujur menjawab semua pertanyaan padahal itu sangat merugikan Theo.

"HAHAHAHAHA… Apakah anda sedang bercanda professor? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berbohong sedangkan bukti ada didepan mata, aku menyerang Potter secara terang-terangan, katakana professor bukti apalagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Yah kau benar, tapi mengapa kau juga mengakui semua kesalahanmu dimasa lalu?"

"Karena aku tidak peduli…" Theo memalingkan wajahnya, pandangannya mengarah kejendela tapi bukan itu yang ia lihat. Dari matanya terlihat kosong, ia tidak melihat apapun seperti ia memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh orang lain dan saat itu lah Prof. McGonagall tahu kalau pembicaraan sudah selesai.

"Mr. Nott, silakan keruangan sebelah. Kami akan mendiskusikan nasibmu selanjutnya"

"Hehehe…, apalagi yang perlu didiskusi? Semuanya sudah jelas, kalau kalian ingin mengeluarkanku silakan saja atau… memasukkan aku ke Azkaban dengan tuduhan menyerang the savior of wizarding world? Aku tidak keberatan"

"Mr. Nott tolong keruangan sebelah" ucap Prof. McGonagall tegas, ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan Theo sebelumnya, bagaimana mungkin ada anak yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan ingin masuk Azkaban dan ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu?

Dengan mendengus, Theo meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud oleh prof. McGonagall, ia tidak peduli keputusan apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh sekolah tapi…

Apakah ini yang ia harapkan? Mengapa rasanya ada hal yang salah disini? Mengapa rasanya ada hal yang mengganjal?

KENAPA?

Walaupun ia gagal menyakiti Potter tapi... ia berhasil menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi bukankah itu termasuk balas dendam?

Tujuannya adalah menyakiti Potter membuatnya sedih dan tersiksa walaupun itu bukan secara langsung tapi hal itu tetap membuat Potter tersiksa. Iyakan? Seharusnya ia senang akan hal ini tapi mengapa? Tetap rasanya ada yang salah? Tapi apa? Balas dendamnya sudah terpenuhi, ia sudah melakukan apa yang ayahnya perintahkan tapi mengapa tetap saja rasanya ada yang salah?

-o0o-

Matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan, bintang-bintang keluar dari persembunyian. Udara dingin berhembus, hewan-hewan kembali ke sarang masing-masing.

Harry dan lainnya masih setia menunggu kabar dari madam Pomfrey mengenai keadaan Draco. Mereka masih duduk di luar hospital wing, tidak ada yang berbicara semuanya sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing dan memikirkan hal buruk yang bisa terjadi pada Draco dan… Harry.

Sihirnya yang hilang kendali tadi benar-benar menyadarkan mereka betapa kuatnya Harry dan mungkin saja Harry adalah penyihir terkuat di dunia sihir. Mereka khawatir pada perasaan Harry bila hal buruk terjadi pada Draco, apalagi Draco kelihatannya sudah menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidup Harry.

Hermione dan Ron sangat khawatir apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry, ia sudah mengalami banyak hal yang menyakitkan dan bila ia juga harus kehilangan orang yang ia cintai juga…

Rasanya sangat sedih dan tidak adil.

Hermione memeluk Harry lebih erat sedang Harry masih menangis tanpa suara, air matanya sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengalir.

Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padanya? Apakah kebahagiaan dan kehidupan normal adalah mitos dan hanya mimpi bagi Harry, kenapa hal ini sangat tidak adil? Apakah kejaian Sirius akan terulang kembali? Meninggal karena melindungi Harry? kenapa Draco melakukannya, bila ia tahu kenapa ia menyelamatkan Harry? apakah alasannya karena mereka berdua mencintai Harry? kalau begitu Harry tidak butuh cinta, ia tidak butuh cinta yang hanya pada akhirnya membuatnya sedih dan sakit hati.

Kehilangan Sirius sudah cukup berat baginya dan bila ia juga harus kehilangan seseorang yang sudah memperlihatkan kembali cahaya dan arti hidup baginya, Harry benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya nanti bahkan membayangkan hal itu sudah membuat hatinya hancur dan kehilangan tujuan hidup. Semua rencana yang ia susun setelah lulus nanti menjadi gambaran kelabu dan tidak berwarna.

Tiba-tiba pintu hospital wing terbuka, madam Pomfrey keluar dan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah namun masih dapat tersenyum dengan tulus.

Melihat madam Pomfrey semuanya bangkit dan langsung menghampirinya. Harry melepas dekapan Hermione dan mengahampiri madam Pomfrey walaupun ia tidak mengatakan apapun tapi madam Pomfrey tahu kalau Harry sedang menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu mengenai keadaan Draco.

Dengan nada lembut dan senyum diwajahnya, madam Pomfrey berkata pada Harry dan teman-temannya,

"Tenang saja, Mr Malfoy keadaannya sudah stabil walaupun sempat kritis tapi ia selamat. Kelihatannya ia mempunyai semangat hidup yang tinggi"

"Hah…"

Terdengar serempak hembusan nafas lega dari semua yang mendengar ucapan madam Pomfrey. Mereka tidak sadar sudah menahan nafas sejak madam Pomfrey keluar dari Hospital wing.

"Benarkan yang aku bilang, Draco tidak akan mati semudah itu" ucap Blaise dengan penuh percaya diri

Sebelum ada yang bisa membalasnya, madam Pomfrey tiba-tiba berbicara dan tentu saja mereka langsung mendengarkan,

"Tapi sayangnya Mr Malfoy akan koma, Mantra yang menyerangnya merusak aliran sihir didalam tubuhnya dan hal itu mempengaruhi kesadaran serta keseimbangan sihirnya karena itu Mr Malfoy membutuhkan istirahat sampai aliran sihirnya kembali normal" ucap madam Pomfrey dengan nada sedih dan senyum yang dipaksakan

Semuanya teriam mendengar berita itu, mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa disatu sisi mereka senang dengan keadaan Draco tapi disisi lain mereka cukup terkejut dengan konsekuensi yang harus Draco tanggung.

Semuanya tahu kalau koma karena aliran sihir yang tidak stabil bukanlah hal sepele, banyak yang menjadi muggle karena kehilangan sihirnya dan ada pula yang sihirnya kembali ke level awal, maksudnya kemampuan sihirnya kembali saat ia masih anak-anak artinya kekuatan sihirnya direset kembali agar aliran sihir kembali stabil dan hal itu mengakibatkan mereka harus mempelajari sihir dari awal.

"Madam, mengapa anda bilang kalau keadaan Draco sudah stabil? sedangkan ia koma karena aliran sihirnya yang rusak. Hal itu… hal itu…" Pansy tidak dapat menahan air matanya, ia kesal sekaligus sedih akan kondisi sahabatnya.

Dhapne langsung memeluk Pansy dan mengusap-usap punggungnya agar ia tenang walaupun mereka semua sahabat sejak kecil tapi dibanding Dhapne, Pansy lebih akrab dengan Draco. Mungkin karena mereka sempat dijodohkan tapi karena keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi akan terasa aneh bila keduanya menikah dan Pansy pun resmi menjadi sosok kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah dimiliki Draco.

"Ms. Parkinson, kelihatannya anda salah mengartikan ucapanku dan kelihatannya semua yang disini beranggapan sama" ucap madam Pomfrey sambil melihat wajah-wajah remaja yang masih setia menunggu penjelasan darinya dan sesuai tebakannya, mereka beranggapan sama dengan Pansy.

"Kelihatannya aku harus menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang lebih sederhana pada kalian. Kondisi Mr. Malfoy memang sudah stabil dan kita hanya perlu menunggu ia terbangun dari komanya sampai aliran sihirnya kembali normal…" madam Pomfrey mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan kalimat apapun yang kelihatannya akan dilontarkan oleh remaja-remaja di hadapannya.

"… dan tenang saja, ia tidak akan menjadi muggle ataupun anak kecil lagi. Entah mengapa aliran sihirnya bergerak teratur seperti aliran sungai dan ketika aliran itu berakhir dilautan Mr. Malfoy akan terbangun" ucap madam Pomfrey dengan tersenyum.

Perasaan lega menyelimuti Harry dan teman-temannya. Syukurlah Draco hanya membutuhkan istirahat saja dan ketika ia bangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pikir semua orang yang mendengar penjelasan madam Pomfrey.

"Lalu madam, berapa lama Draco akan koma?" Tanya Dhapne

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan Ms. Greengrass, walaupun aliran sihirnya bergerak sesuai jalur tapi pergerakannya sangat lambat dan aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kalau Mr. Malfoy akan sadar dalam waktu dekat ini" ucapnya dengan nada sedih

"Tidak apa, setidaknya saat Draco bangun nanti semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Harry tersenyum

Awalnya semua sedikit ragu akan hal itu tapi melihat Harry tersenyum lebar dan tulus, mereka jadi berpikir orang yang saat ini terbaring koma adalah seseorang yan sangat Harry cintai dan ia bisa menerima keadaan dengan mudah dan sabar menghadapinya jadi sebagai teman-teman yang baik mereka memutuskan untuk membantu Harry untuk melewati hari-hari dan membantu merawat Draco hingga ia sadar nanti.

"Yah, kau benar Harry lagi pula si pangeran itu memang sangat membutuhkan istirahat soalnya akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur mungkin ia terus bermimpi kotor tentang kau Harry" ucap Blaise dengan nada canda.

Semuanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Blaise dan kelihatannya Ron tidak ingin ketinggalan untuk menghibur sahabatnya tersebut walaupun sebenarnya hal itu tidak ia rencanakan sama sekali alias ia melakukannya secara reflex tapi tetap saja hal itu menghibur.

"Ah…, kumohon jangan membicarakan hal itu. Kau membuatku membayangkannya Zabini. Bayangan mengenai Malfoy yang berguling-guling ditempat tidurnya dan senyum-senyum sendiri karena membayangkan ia melakukan sesuatu pada Harry… TIDAKKK… itu benar-banar bukan hal yang bagus untuk dibayangkan" ucap Ron sambil menutup kedua telinganya

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan dan tingkah Ron yang sangat berlebihan.

"Ha… ha… ha…, kau harus terbiasa Weasley. Setelah Draco bangun ia akan sering hadir dalam kehidupanmu. Pfft… kelihatannya aku mengerti kenapa Draco senang sekali menggodamu" ucap Blaise

"Benar Ron, kau harus mulai terbiasa. Kelihatannya Harry dan Draco akan sering lovey-dovey dihadapan kita" ucap Hermione sambil tersenyum

Madam Pomfrey tersenyum melihat interaksi antara murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin, kelihatannya hubungan antara Draco dan Harry membawa dampak positif disekita mereka. Ia sudah melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa untuk membantu Draco, jadi saat ini yang bisa dilakukan hanya menunggu dan berdoa agar Draco cepat sadar.

Madam Pomfrey selalu merasa sedih setiap kali, Draco masuk Hospital Wing karena terluka akibat diusili oleh murid lainnya, walaupun Draco adalah headboy tapi kelihatannya murid-murid yang menjahilinya tidak merasa takut akan hal itu mungkin karena bila ia tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, posisinya itu tidak berguna. Tapi madam Pomfrey tahu walaupun Draco tahu siapa pelakunay tapi ia tidak akan membalas ataupun menghukum balik pelaku tersebut.

Entah mengapa, madam Pomfrey merasa kalau Draco menjadikan hal itu sebagai bentuk hukuman yang diberikan padanya dan tentu saja madam Pomfrey sangat tidak setuju akan hal itu karena Draco menjadi death eater bukan karena kemauannya tapi karena paksaan lagi pula bagaimana ia bisa menolak bila nyawa kedua orang tuanya menjadi taruhan?

Tapi sekarang berbeda, Draco sudah mempunyai orang yang ia cintai dan mau menerima ia apa adanya dan kelihatannya anak itu pun mulai sadar kalau selama ini ia tidak pernah sendiri karena ia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang setia dan sekarang…. kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ok, kelihatannya ini waktunya kalian kembali ke asrama masing-masing" ucap madam Pomfrey menengahi obrolan mereka

"Madam bolehkah…"

"Tidak Mr. Potter, kau harus kembali ke asramamu"

"Tapi…"

"Mr. Potter kau baru saja lepas kendali sihir dank au pasti merasa lelah sekarang karena tenagamu terkuras habis"

"Aku tidak lelah" ucap Harry eras kepala

Madam Pomfrey tahu kalau Harry sangatlah keras kepala tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkannya menemani Draco semalam suntuk.

"Hah…, begini saja untuk malam ini kau kembali ke asrama dan besok kau bisa menemani Mr. Malfoy bahkan kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur disini"

"Tapi…" Harry sedikit ragu

"Harry menurutku itu tawaran yang sangat bagus lagi pula kau memang sangat membutuhkan istirahat" ucap Hermione

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu"

"Ok, kami akan lewat sini. Sampai bertemu besok saat sarapan, yah itu pun kalau ada tempat untuk sarapan" ucap Pansy

Wajah Harry memerah, jujur saja ia sangat malu tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengendalikan sihirnya saat itu.

"Maaf…" ucap Harry lirih dengan kepala menunduk

"Pfft…, santai saja Harry. Aku yakin mereka sudah memperbaikinya. Semua akan baik-baik saja ok? Ini hari yang panjang dan kita semua butuh istirahat" ucap Pansy lembut

"Hmgh… hah…, setidaknya kita tahu kalau Draco baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, istirahatlah" ucap Blaise sambil mereganggkan otot-ototnya

"Yah, terima kasih" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

Dan mereka pun berpisah, Harry dan teman-temannya kembali ke asrama Gryffindor begitu pun dengan para Slytherin sedang madam Pomfrey kembali masuk kedalam hospital wing dan kembali memonitor kondisi Draco.

"Kau beruntung Mr. Malfoy karena mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang setia dan seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu karena itu cepatlah bangun, jangan membuat mereka menunggu lama"

Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur Draco dan menuju ruangannya. Ia tidak melihat jari-jemari dengan kulit seputih salju bergerak pelan terangkat.

-o0o-

Pagi hari telah tiba dan Harry dengan kecepatan kilat menuju kamar mandi setelahnya ia berpakaian dan menghabiskan waktu didepan cermin lebih lama ketimbang saat ia mandi. Walaupun Draco tidak dapat melihatnya tapi setidaknya ia ingin selalu tampil rapi dan sempurna dihadapan Draco.

"Mate. Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya Ron

"Tidak Ron aku mau langsung ke Hospital wing"

"Oh, menjengguk Malfoy? Semoga sekarang keadaannya lebih baik" ucap Seamus

"Yah, kuharap juga begitu. Baiklah aku pergi" ucap Harry berlari keluar kamar tidurnya

"Harry…, setidaknya kau ambil makanan di dapur untuk sarapan" teriak Ron

"Ok" balas Harry

Dipagi hari yang masih sepi ini, ia bisa berlari sepuasnya dan tidak perlu takut mendapat hukuman dari Flich. Harry teringat kejaian kemarin malam saat ia ke asrama, bukannya mendapat tatapan ketakutan dari teman-teman seasramanya tapi ia malah menerima berbagi pelukan dukungan dan iba dari teman-temannya bahkan mereka menanyakan keadaan Draco, Harry yang merasa sangat lelas dan tidak kuat bila harus menceritakan keadaan kekasihnya itu, langsung menolak dengan halus dan kabur ke kamar tidurnya, tidak ada yang mencegah Harry karena mereka mengerti betapa lelas Harry saat ini.

Harry diberitahu oleh Dean kalau Hermione dan Ron lah yang menjelaskan keadaan Draco saat Dean secara terang-terangan memberi dukungan dan doa untuk kesembuhan Draco. Harry merasa sangat bersyukur, ia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang masih peduli padanya.

Sesampainya di Hospital wing, Harry segera masuk. Ia tidak peduli apakah madam Pomfrey ada atau tidak dan… betapa betuntungnya Harry saat Hospital wing terlihat kosong kecuali salah satu tempat tidur yang ditutupi dengan tirai. Dengan perlahan Harry menghampiri tempat tidur itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Harry khawatir kalau ia akan meresa sedih lagi kalau melihat keadaan Draco.

Jadi dengan perlahan Harry menyikap tirai tersebut dan disanalah, iatas tempat tidur dengan seprei berwarna putih, terbaring sosok yang sangat ia cintai, pria yang sudah membuat hari-harinya kembali berwarna. Draco terlihat sangat tenang, wajahnya lugu dan santai seperti tidak ada beban sama sekali. Harry duduk di salah satu kursi di samping tempat tidur Draco,

"Kau tahu Draco? bila aku tidak tahu mengenai kondisimu, mungkin aku akan berpikir kalau kau itu hanya tertidur" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum dan memainkan helaian rambut pirang Draco

"Kau pasti merasa bosan, iya kan? Kau tenang saja, setiap hari aku akan datang menemuimu dan menceritakan berbagai hal padamu. Kegiatan apa saja yang kulakukan" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

"Sekali-kali berbicara denganmu seperti ini tidak buruk juga setidaknya kau tidak akan menggodaku atau berbuat usil" makin lama nada bicara Harry terdengar bergetar

"Hehehe… sorry, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Ini masih sangat sulit bagiku tapi kalau kau melihatnya kau pasti tidak sukakan? Aku akan berusaha tidak menangis didepanmu agar kau tidak kahawatir, aku janji"

Dan hari-hari pun berlalu, hampir setiap hari Harry datang ke Hospital wing bahkan sering kali ia tidur disana, madam Pomfrey beberapa kali mengusirnya tapi Harry tetap keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah, kondisi Draco pun semakin membaik tapi sayangnya masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan sadar.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy dan Dhapne kadang menginap di hospital wing menemani Harry untuk menjaga Draco dan sering kali pula madam Pomfrey marah-marah karena menurutnya hospital wing bukanlah tempat kemah sedangkan Prof. McGonagall kelihatannya sudah angkat tangan apalagi saat Hermione berdebat dengannya mengenai peraturan di Hogwarts.

Berdasarkan buku peraturan, tidak ada larangan untuk para murid menginap di hospital wing karena mereka mau menjaga temannya. Sejujurnya Prof. McGonagall tidak terlalu memikirkan mengenai hal itu, baginya selama Harry CS tidak membuat keributan dan selalu menjaga ketertiban hospital wing serta tidak ketinggalan kelas ataupun nilainya turun, Prof. McGonagall dengan senang hati mengijinkan hal itu.

Makin lama, Madam Pomfrey pun sudah menyerah akan hal itu lagi pula ia cukup terhibur saat anak-anak itu belajar, bermain dan mengobrol bersama.

Hari, berubah menjadi minggu dan minggu berubah menjadi bulan.

Hampir satu bulan lebih Draco belum sadar juga dari komanya bahkan Prof. McGonagall pun semakin khawatir sehingga ia memanggil Healer khusus yang menangani mengenai koma karena aliran sihir yang keluar jalur dari St Munggo tapi ternyata percuma saja, hasil pemeriksaannya hampir sama dengan madam Pomfrey. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanya menunggu dan terus memantau perkembangan Draco serta selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhannya.

Walaupun aliran sihir Draco sudah ada pada jalurnya tapi kelihatannya penyembuhannya itu sangat lama, entah apa yang menyebabkan mengenai hal itu. Madam Pomfrey maupun Healer dari St Munggo tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk menggunakan mantra ataupun ramuan pada Draco karena bila ada gangguan dari luar dikhawatirkan hal ini akan mempengaruhi aliran sihir Draco dan lebih parahnya aliran sihirnya akan keluar jalur dan kondisinya semakin parah.

Harry dan teman-temannya masih setia menunggu Draco. Harry pun masih setia menceritakan hari-harinya pada Draco. Tapi lama-kelamaan timbul rasa khawatir pada Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy dan Dhapne, bila Draco tidak sadar hingga dua bulan bahkan setahun, apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry. Dalam waktu sebulan lebih ini saja, mereka sudah cukup khawatir pada Harry.

Bila awalnya Harry hanya menjenguk Draco setelah kelas dan waktu-waktu luang, sekarang Harry menemani Draco hampir 24 jam bahkan bila tidak dipaksa Harry tidak akan mau masuk kelas, alasannya selalu sama,

"Bagaimana kalau Draco nanti bangun dan aku tidak ada disampingnya? Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang melihat mata silvernya lagi, Mione" ia selalu mengatakannya sambil tersenyum dengan yang mata berkaca-kaca.

Semakin lama, mereka merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Harry. kondisi Draco saat ini saja sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan apalagi kalau ditambah Harry.

"Kita harus menemui Prof. McGonagall, mungkin beliau punya solusi" ucap Hermione saat sesi belajar mereka di Perpustakaan tentu saja Harry tidak bersama mereka, ia setelah kelas langsung berlari ke Hospital wing bahkan bila Mione tidak membawa makan siangnya ke sana, mungkin Harry tidak akan makan siang.

"Aku benci mengakui hal ini tapi kau benar akan hal itu" ucap Pansy

"Yah, semakin lama aku khawatir pada keadaan Harry. Ia… terlihat lebih kurus" ucap Dhapne lirih

"Ya sudah apa lagi yang kita tunggu, ayo kita menemui kepala sekolah" ucap Blaise sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya

Merekapun segera menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, memikirkan bagaimana mengatakan hal ini padanya. Sesampainya didepan patung Gargoyle, patung itu bergerak dan dari dalamnya keluar Prof. McGonagall.

"Oh, kebetulan sekali anak-anak. Aku baru saja ingin menemui kalian dan kelihatannya kalian juga ingin menemuiku?"

"Benar professor, kami butuh bantuan anda" ucap Hermione

"Well, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo naiklah. Aku juga ada hal penting yang mau aku bicarakan"

Di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah, prof. McGonagall duduk dimejanya dan dihadapannya duduk dua murid Gryffindor dan tiga murid Slytherin.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian ingin menemuiku?"

Kelima murid itu saling pandang dan seakan ada tanda setuju, Hermione menjadi juru bicara mereka,

"Begini professor, kami ingin minta bantuan anda untuk membantu Harry. Semakin lama kami khawatir pada keadaannya. Awalnya kami merasa ia terlalu khawatir pada Draco tapi lama-kelamaan ia terlihat seperti obsesi pada Draco. Selalu ingin berada disampingnya dan tidak mau meninggalkannya bahkan ia… ia… ia semakin kurus setiap harinya. Kami sangat khawatir professor, keadaan Draco sudah cukup berat bagi kami dan bila Harry juga jatuh sakit… membayangkannya saja... sudah sangat berat" mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, Ron menggenggam tangan kekasihnya berusaha menghibur dan memberi dukungan padanya.

"Hm…, yah aku pun menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada Mr. Potter dan aku juga khawatir pada anak itu, ini pasti sangat berat baginya"

Prof. McGonagall terlihat berpikir dan kelihatannya beliau mengingat sesuatu,

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini membantu atau sebaliknya tapi kelihatannya hal yang mau aku bicarakan dengan kalian selain membantu Mr. Malfoy dapat pula membantu Mr. Potter karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian juga"

"Dapat membantu Draco sekaligus Harry? Apa itu professor? Kami akan dengan senang hati membantu" ucap Hermione tersenyum

"Baiklah, aku butuh kalian untuk menyakinkan atau membujuk Harry untuk setuju. Aku tahu hal ini mungkin sulit apalagi setelah mendengar cerita kalian tapi bagaimanapun ini satu-satunya cara untuk membantu Mr. Malfoy dan Mr. Potter"

Kelima remaja itu saling menatap satu-sama lain dan kelihatannya mereka setuju saat Blaise berbicara,

"Walaupun itu sulit tapi kami akan mencoba membantu professor. Jadi, dapatkah professor memberitahu kami apa rencana anda?"

"Sebenarnya Healer yang sempat memeriksa Mr. Malfoy waktu itu memberi saran untuk membawanya ke Perancis, disana ada rumah sakit yang khusus menangani pasien-pasian yang bermasalah dengan aliran sihirnya bahkan ada Muggle yang kembali menjadi penyihir setelah berobat disana"

"Oh, itu hal yang bagus professor" ucap Dhapne senang

"Tapi kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja professor membawanya kesana?" Tanya Ron

"Awalnya kami mengira Mr. Malfoy tidak akan koma selama ini karena aliran sihirnya yang sudah ada pada jalurnya tapi ternyata perkiraan kami salah selain itu alasan lainnya…, Mr. Malfoy akan sendirian disana, aku tidak bisa setiap hari pulang-pergi Perancis. Hm…, andaikan Mrs. Malfoy tidak sedang menjalani tahanan rumah mungkin ia yang akan menemani putranya"

"Kami bisa menemaninya" ucap Pansy

"Benar professor, kami sudah biasa ke Perancis" ucap Dhapne

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian para murid untuk menemani lagi pula kalian akan meninggalkan banyak kelas"

"Lalu apa yang membuat anda berubah pikiran?" Tanya Blaise

"Bukan aku yang membuat keputusan Mr. Zabini. Ini adalah keputusan Mrs. Malfoy. Sama dengan kami, Mrs. Malfoy pun beranggapan kalau Mr. Malfoy akan segera sadar dan ia sangat khawatir bila harus membiarkan putranya sendirian tapi…, Mr. Malfoy sudah koma selama sebulan lebih dan hal ini membuat Mrs. Malfoy makin khawatir dan tidak sabar karena itu lah ia setuju Mr. Malfoy dibawa ke Perancis"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut teriam, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dalam rencana ini ada keuntungan dan kerugiannya.

Keuntungannya, Draco akan sembuh tapi Harry akan mengamuk dan ada kemungkinan Draco akan dalam bahaya bila dibiarkan sendiri apalagi dalam keadaan tidak sadar tapi bila Draco dibawa ke Perancis, Harry akan kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, memang mungkin ia akan terus menunggu kabar dari Draco tapi setidaknya ia akan kembali focus pada kehidupannya.

Benar-benar pilihan yang membingungkan…!

000

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu kabar dari kalian, bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin sihir Harry lepas kendali lagi"

"Baiklah professor, kami permisi" ucap Hermione lalu diikuti oleh yang lain keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Hah… ini benar-benar keputusan yang sangat sulit" ucap Ron

"Menurutku kita harus menyampaikan ini secara langsung pada Harry" ucap Dhapne

Semuanya melihat kearah Dhapne,

"Apa? Harry lah yang paling berpengaruh bila keputusan ini disetujui"

"Dhapne benar, cepat atau lambat kita harus mengatakan hal ini pada Harry"

"Hey, kalau misalnya professor menemukan orang yang akan menemani Malfoy disana, bagaimana?"

"Itu akan mengurangi kerugiannya dan kita tinggal berurusan dengan Harry. Aku yakin lama-kelamaan Harry akan setuju karena bagaimanapun ini untuk kebaikan Draco dan juga Harry bukanlah orang yang egois sejak awal" ucap Blaise

"Yah, aku setuju akan hal itu" ucap Hermione

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Pansy

"Menurutku professor memikirkan hal yang sama dengan kita, beliau akan mencari orang untuk menemani Draco karena masalah Harry sudah diserahkan pada kita" ucap Hermione

"Hah…, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang dulu? Aku yakin Harry juga belum makan siang. Kalau bukan kita yang membawakannya siapa lagi?" ucap Ron

"Hm, kau benar. Setidaknya Harry mau makan kalau dibawakan ke sana" ucap Hermione

Lalu mereka berlima pun pergi ke dapur, mengambil beberapa makanan yang diletakkan dalam keranjang piknik setelah itu pergi ke hospital wing untuk menikmati makan siang bersama.

-o0o-

Walaupun cukup sulit tapi akhirnya Harry mau memasukkan makanan lebih dari 5 sendok dan setelah itu ia akan kembali ketempat duduknya semula, duduk disamping Draco.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy dan Dhapne saling melihat satu sama lain. Saat di dapur mereka sudah memutuskan akan memberitahu Harry mengenai rencana prof. McGonagall tapi hingga saat ini mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Harry. Mereka khawatir akan reaksi Hary akan berita ini tapi bagaimana pun hal ini harus mereka katakana.

Mereka tidak ingin Harry berpikir kalau mereka membohonginya jadi sebelum prof. McGonagall menemukan orang untuk menemani/menjaga Draco, mereka harus mengatakan hal ini pada Harry agar Harry dapat mempersiapkan diri.

000

Mereka saling memandang seperti menanyakan siapa yang akan mengatakan hal ini pada Harry. Ron, Pansy, Dhapne dan Blaise melihat kearah Hermione. Hermione yang melihat hal itu, mengerti maksud teman-temannya. Jadi, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian dan mencoba menenangkan diri Hermione berjalan perlahan menghapiri Harry.

Dengan lembut Hermione menyentuh pundak Harry, menyadarkannya dari lamunan tak berujung.

"Harry ada hal yang harus kami katakan padamu"

Harry melihat kearah sahabatnya "Apa itu Hermione?"

"Begini, sebenarnya kami baru saja dari kantor prof. McGonagall dan beliau mengatakan sesuatu pada kami"

Harry melihat Hermione dengan tanda Tanya

"Sebenarnya lebih tepat, rencana untuk menyembuhkan Draco"

Hermione melihat mata Harry terlihat penuh minat dan ketertarikan akan arah pembicaraan ini Karena itu ia melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Di Perancis ada rumah sakit yang khusus menyembuhkan pasien yang bermasalah dengan aliran sihirnya bahkan ada squib yang kembali menjadi penyihir setelah berobat kesana"

"Jadi…"

"Profesor berencana untuk membawa Draco kesana…"

Hening menghampiri Hospital Wing, Hermione menjadi sangat gugup setelah mengatakan hal itu karena Harry masih terus melihatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"… lalu siapa yang akan menemaninya disana" ucap Harry tiba-tiba

Mereka tahu kalau Harry sangat mengerti keadaan Draco dan keselamatannya didunia luar sana jadi tidak heran bila hal pertama yang ia tanyakan adalah hal itu.

"Profesor masih mencarinya Harry" ucap Pansy lembut

"Ya dank au tidak perlu khawatir, saat libur kita bisa mengunjunginya" ucap Dhapne

"Harry, aku tahu ini mungkin berat bagimu tapi Draco sangat membutuhkan hal ini" ucap Hermione lembut

"Hm, aku tahu hanya saja… aku…"

"Ya, kami mengerti Harry" ucap Ron

Tiba-tiba pintu Hospital wing terbuka dan terlihat prof. McGonagall dan madam Pomfrey masuk dan berjalan menghampiri mereka

"Aku yakin, Ms. Granger sudah memberitahumu Mr. Potter" ucap prof. McGonagall

"Ya, professor. Mione sudah mengatakannya lalu apakah anda sudah tahu siapa yang akan menemani Draco? Bila, anda belum menemukannya… i.. izinkan saya…"

"Maaf Mr. Potter aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu kau ingin menemani Mr. Malfoy tapi kita tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Mr. Malfoy"

"Siapa professor?" Tanya Pansy

"Madam Pomfrey, beliau yang akan menjaga Mr. Malfoy dan mengenai Hospital Wing aku akan meminta salah satu healer dari St Mungo untuk menggantikannya sementara"

Prof. McGonagall melihat kearah Harry dan saat itulah tatapannya berubah lembut dan ia menghampiri Harry sambil berkata,

"Harry aku tahu kalau ini berat bagimu tapi ini untuk kesembuhan Mr. Malfoy dan percayalah madam Pomfrey akan menjaganya, lagi pula itu di Perancis tidak di sini. Aku percaya keselamatan Mr. Malfoy akan terjamin dan rumah sakit itu pun terkenal akan system penjagaannya yang kuat"

"… ya aku percaya professor"

"Harry dear…" ucap madam Pomfrey sambil menggenggam tangan Harry erat

"Maaf, aku membuatmu khawatir seperti ini karena itu aku berjanji akan membantu semampuku untuk menyembuhkan Mr. Malfoy"

"Tidak, anda tidak perlu minta maaf madam. Tidak ada yang menyangka kejaiannya akan seperti ini dan terima kasih sudah mau menemani Draco" ucap Harry dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

Melihat hal itu prof. McGonagall, Ron, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy dan Dhapne saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, kelihatannya kau harus mulai siap-siap Poppy" ucap prof. McGonagall

"Eh?"

Melihat wajah kaget bercampur bingung murid-muridnya, prof. McGonagall tersenyum dan berkata,

"Poppy dan Mr. Malfoy akan berangkat besok. Semakin cepat semakin baik" lalu prof. McGonagall tersenyum dan melihat kearah Harry,

"Maaf Harry, malam ini adalah malam terakhirmu melihat Mr. Malfoy di Hospital Wing tapi mungkin selanjutnya kau akan melihatnya kembali di rumah sakit lainnya" ucap prof. McGonagall bercanda

Jujur saja, Harry cukup terkejut akan hal ini tapi ucapan prof. McGonagall ada benarnya.

Ini untuk Draco!

"Ya, saya mengerti Profesor karena itu…" Harry melihat kearah madam Pomfrey dan sebelum Harry mengatakannya, madam Pomfrey tersenyum dan berkata,

"Ya, kau boleh menginap Harry bahkan tanpa izinku pun kau akan tetap melakukannya dan aku yakin kalian juga ingin melakukannya?" ucap madam Pomfrey melihat kearah Hermione CS

Sebenarnya Hermione dan yang lainnya juga ingin menginap tapi mereka tahu kalau Harry sangat membutuhkan hal ini karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ikut menginap dan membiarkan Harry berdua dengan Draco, setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi professor. Sampai jumpa besok Harry" ucap Hermione

Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari Hospital Wings dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Baiklah Mr. Potter sebaiknya kau pun istirahat. Aku permisi kembali ke kamarku, selamat malam" ucap prof. McGonagall meninggalkan Harry dan madam Pomfrey berdua.

"Kau mendengarnya Harry sebaikanya kau mulai beristirahat agar besok kau dapat bangun pagi dan mengantar Mr. Malfoy" ucap madam Pomfrey dengan senyum

"Yes, madam" ucap Harry sambil menuju ke tempat tidur di samping Draco

Madam Pomfrey masih teriam di tempatnya, memastikan Harry benar-benar tidur dan tidak terjaga lagi disamping Draco.

Puas melihat Harry yang dengan patuh naik ketempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya, madam Pomfrey mengucapkan selamat malam dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri, bersiap-siap untuk besok.

Sepeninggalan madam Pomfrey, Harry sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya tidak lebih tepatnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Harry memikirkan keadaan Draco dan membayangkan Draco yang akan pergi jauh darinya, Harry merasa ada yang hilang bila ia membayangkan hal itu. Selama beberapa minggu ini Harry yang selalu menemani Draco di samping tempat tidurnya seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Harry dan bila tiba-tiba hal itu berhenti rasanya ada hal yang aneh. Selain itu, Harry tidak ingin berada jauh dari Draco.

Egois memang tapi itu lah yang Harry rasakan, bila rumah sakit ini benar-benar dapat menyembuhkan Draco tentu saja itu adalah hal yang bagus tapi bila itu hanya lah harapan palsu…

Harry memilih Draco di rawat disini saja, setidaknya ia dapat memastikan keselamatan Draco dan milihat sendiri keadaannya tapi bila ia mengatakan hal ini pada prof. McGonagall, madam Pomfrey dan teman-teman, ia pasti sudah dicap menjadi anak paling egois tapi keinginan ini tidak dapat ia pungkiri karena hal itu memang benar adanya.

Khawatir, takut, frustasi, bimbang, perasaan-perasaan negative itu rasanya sudah mencampur aduk dalam diri Harry saat Hermione memberitahunya mengenai rencana prof. McGonagall tapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang ia inginkan lagi pula ia hanya kekasih Draco bukan istrinya bahkan ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy sudah setuju akan rencana ini lagi pula Draco tidak sendiri, ia akan bersama madam Pomfrey.

Ya, benar. Draco tidak sendiri. Benar, ia seharusnya tidak khawatir. Benar, seharusnya ia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Benar, ia hanya perlu menunggu…

Tidak terasa air mata Harry mengalir. Semakin banyak kalimat kebohongan yang muncul dalam pikirannya semakin sakit pula hatinya saat ini.

Tidak, semua kalimat itu benar adanya tapi bagi Harry itu hanya kebohongan belaka.

Draco memang tidak sendiri, ia bersama madam Pomfrey tapi Harry ingin ia lah yang berada disamping Draco.

Benar, ia seharusnya tidak usah khawatir karena ada madam Pomfrey disana tapi… bila tidak melihat keadaannya sendiri, Harry merasa ia tidak akan pernah tenang. Selalu membayangkan apakan Draco baik-baik saja atau tidak dan hal itu hanya akan membuatnya terus memikirkan hal ini,

Dan yang paling ia benci yaitu menunggu... Memang benar ia dan teman-teman setiap liburan akan selalu mengunjungi Draco tapi Harry ingin selalu berada disampingnya, ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat oleh Draco setelah sekian lama.

Membayangkan Draco berada jauh darinya membuat Harry berpikir lebih baik Draco koma lebih lama tapi tetap berada disini dibandingkan sembuh dengan cepat tapi harus jauh darinya. Ya, Tuhan… Harry merasa ia menjadi orang paling egois.

Harry melirik Draco yang terbaring tidak jauh darinya, bila seseorang yang tidak tahu mengenai keadaan Draco yang sebenarnya, ia pasti akan menyangka kalau Draco hanya tertidur, tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau ia sedang koma saat ini. Saat itu lah Harry sadar kalau malam ini adalah malam terakhir Harry akan menemani Draco, malam terakhir Harry melihat Draco… malam terakhir… Draco ada disini…

Harry turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju Draco. Harry merasa sangat bodoh, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan keegoisannya sehingga ia lupa kalau ini adalah malam terakhir, ia merasa orang paling bodoh. Percuma saja memikirkan semua keinginan egoisnya itu karena keputusan Prof. McGonagall tidak bisa diubah lagi, ini untuk kepentingan Draco. Tanpa sadar pipi Harry telah basah oleh air mata, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, Harry merangkak naik ke tempat tidur Draco dan membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Draco.

Hal pertama yang Harry sadari adalah kehangatan tubuh Draco dan hal itu membuat Harry sangat senang karena kehangatan ini tidak berubah. Kehangatan ini lah yang selalu mengantarkan Harry tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi buruk.

"Draco berjanjilah kau harus sembuh dengan cepat dan segera kembali kemari karena bila kau tidak ada disini aku akan menghadapi mimpi buruk itu sendirian lagi dan aku tidak mau hal itu"

Tanpa sadar Harry menggenggam baju Draco dengan erat dan air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG…

"Syukurlah aku masih dapat mendengar detak jantungmu Draco" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum

DEG…..DEG…..DEG…..DEG…..DEG…..

Harry merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan suara detak jantung Darco, entah kenapa terasa lebih lambat.

DEG….DEG….DEG….

Harry memastikan kembali hal itu dan ternyata dugaannya benar, detak jantung Draco berdetak lebih lambat. Dengan panic Harry memanggil Darco dengan suara kencang dan menggoncangkan tubuh Draco agar ia bangun.

"DRACO…. DRACO… DRACO… BANGUN…. BANGUN KAU BRENGSEK…"

"DRACO… DRACO… DRACO…"

Mendengar teriakan Harry, Madam Pomfrey segera berlari kearah ruang pasien sambil mengirim pesan ke prof. McGonagall. Dengan langkah pasti madam Pomfrey berry kearah tempat tidur Draco. Awalnya madam Pomfrey cukup terkejut melihat Harry yang terlihat sangat histeris dan panic tapi ia segera menguasai dirinya dan segera menenagkan diri.

"Harry ada apa?"

"Draco… Draco… madam… Draco… jantungnya..."

"Harry tenanglah dan katakan dengan pelan"

"Ma… madam su… suara detak jantung Draco…."

Sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, madam Pomfrey segera mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Draco dan melakukan pemeriksaan secara intensif dan berharap apa yang ia takut kan tidak terjadi. Namun, harapan hanya harapan karena hal yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Detak jantung Draco berdetak sangat pelan dan lambat. Inilah kemungkinan terburuk yang madam Pomfrey takutkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Draco madam?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah panic yang tidak dapat disembunyikannya

BRAKKK…

Prof. McGonagall memasuki Hospital wing dan langsung menuju tempat tidur Draco. Wajahnya langsung memucat ketika melihat wajah panik Harry dan wajah pucat pasi madam Pomfrey, tanpa ia bertanyapun prof, McGonagall dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Poppy, ada apa?"

"Oh, Minerva…"

Madam Pomfrey tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia sadar bahwa Harry menatapnya dengan panic, prof. McGonagall menyadari hal itu dan menyuruh Harry untuk keluar tapi Harry tidak mau dan memaksa untuk tetap berada disamping Draco dan ia siap mendengar kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada Draco. Madam Pomfrey awalnya sedikit ragu akan hal ini tapi melihat prof. McGonagall menyetujuinya maka ia pun setuju untuk membiarkan Harry juga mendengarkan hal ini.

"Sihir yang tidak stabil sebenarnya sangat memberatkan tubuh karena tubuh pasien bekerja 2x lipat untuk menjaga agar sihirnya tidak keluar jalur secara berlebihan selama pasien koma, tapi ketika pasien sadar dan sihirnya tetap keluar jalur maka dapat dipastikan bahwa pasien tersebut telah menjadi muggle sedang pada kasus sihir yang kembali ke level awal, hal itu karena pasien telah sadar dan sihirnya telah kembali kejalurnya tapi karena koma yang ia alami cukup lama, sihirnya banyak sekali berkurang. Namun, kasus yang Draco alami berbeda dari keduanya, ia mengalami koma yang sangat lama dan bahkan sihirnya belum kembali kejalurnya ditambah lagi ia belum sadar hingga saat ini dan dapat dipastikan bahwa tubuh Draco bekerja secara optimal untuk menahan sihirnya dan kelihatannya tubuh Draco sudah mencapai batasnya" ucap madam Pomfrey sedih

Jujur saja, Harry sangat terkejut akan hal itu tapi ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Ia melihat kearah Draco, dan disana ia masih melihat Draco yang tertidur, tertidur dengan pulasnya, tertidur dengan damai… tanpa rasa sakit sedikit pun… tertidur… meninggalkan Harry sendiri…

"AAA…AAA….AAA… TIDAK…. AKU… TIDAK MAU… DRACO KUMOHON BANGUNLAH" ucap Harry panic sambil menguncangkan tubuh Draco

Madam Pomfrey yang sebelumnya berusaha memisahkan Harry dari Darco segera ditahan oleh prof. McGonagall. Madam Pomfrey mengerti dengan arti tatapan prof. McGonagall dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang healer.

"Draco kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..., aku tidak ingin sendiri lagi" bisik Harry didada Draco

DEG….DEG….DEG…..

"Draco terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku"

DEG…DEG…..DEG…

"Kau membuatnya lebih berwarna setelah aku kehilangan semua orang yang sangat berarti bagiku"

DEG…..DEG…..DEG…..

"I Love You"

DEG… DEG… DEG…

"I Love You Too Harry"

"Hehehe, aku sangat senang mendengar suaramu Draco walaupun hanya dalam pikiranku. I Love You, Draco"

"I Love You too, Silly"

Harry tidak dapat menahan air matanya, suara Draco yang selama ini ia rindukan tiba-tiba dapat didengarnya kembali disaat-saat terakhirnya, disaat-saat terakhirnya dengan Draco.

"I Hate You, you pointy face"

"Hah… kau mencintaiku atau membenciku?"

Tiba-tiba Harry merasa ada tangan yang membelai lembut rambutnya, awalnya mengira itu adalah madan Pomfrey tapi ada yang berbeda, belaian lembut seperti ini hanya ia rasakan hanya pada satu orang dan itu adalah Draco…

Secara perlahan Harry mengangkat kepalanya dan disana, iasana ia melihat kilauan mata berwarna silver perak menatapnya lembut dengan senyuman karismatik yang sangat Harry rindukan.

"Selamat pagi" ucap pria yang jarak wajahnya kurang dari 10 cm dari wajah Harry "Apa ada hal yang terjadi? Jarang sekali kau mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan padaku Harry" ucap Draco sambil tersenyum.

Jujur saja Harry tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat melihat Draco yang sudah terbangun dan tersenyum padanya tapi kelihatannya tidak hanya Harry yang terkejut akan hal itu, madam Pomfrey dan prof. McGonagall pun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, mereka sangat terkejut dengan Draco yang tiba-tiba terbangun.

Draco tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia pun heran melihat reaksi Harry, madam Pomfrey dan prof. McGonagall tapi satu hal yang Draco tahu kalau ia ada di Hospital Wing. Draco mengingatnya dengan jelas saat ia terkena mantra dari Theo tapi walaupun begitu reaksi yang ia dapatkan ketika pertama kali terbangun cukup membuatnya sangat heran, reaksi ketiga orang yang berada bersamanya disini seperti sudah lama tidak melihatnya.

"Hm…, Harry? Love? Ada apa?" Draco mencoba bangun dari posisinya yang terbaring dan otomatis hal itu membuat Harry terbangun dari posisinya yang bersandar didada Draco dan hal itu menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya, terang saja Harry tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"DRACOOO…." Teriak Harry keras, ia menerjang Draco dan tentu saja Draco tidak bisa menahan serangan tiba-tiba itu sehingga membuatnya kembali terbarik ditempat tidur dengan Harry yang memeluknya dengan erat.

Teriakan Harry menyadarkan madam Pomfrey dan prof. McGonagall, dengan sigap madam Pomfrey langsung memeriksa keadaan Draco. Ia mengacungkan dan mengayunkan tongkatnya kesana-kemari, memeriksa keadaan Draco secara teliti bahkan setelah hasilnya keluar, madam Pomfrey tetap memeriksa keadaan Draco kembali dan hal it uterus berulang-ulang sampai Draco menghitungnya dan ia yakin sekali madam Pomfrey, melakukan pemeriksaan sampai 5x dan kelihatannya jumlah itu cukup memuaskan madam Pomfrey karena setelah ia membaca hasil pemeriksaan ke-5 nya, ia menatap Harry dan Prof. McGonagall dengan serius. Draco yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini, mau tidak mau merasa nerves dengan tingkah ketiga orang yang sedang bersamanya sekarang.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya… hasilnya…" mata madam Pomfrey terlihat berkaca-kaca, Harry, Draco dan prof. McGonagall masih teriam, menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari madam Pomfrey.

"Hasilnya… seperti Draco tidak pernah mengalami koma karena aliran sihir yang tidak stabil" ucap madam Pomfrey, kali ini air matanya mengalir dipipinya

"A… apa itu maksudnya?" Tanya Harry

"Kondisi Draco sama seperti sebelum kecelakaan Harry. Aliran sihirnya sudah stabil, ia tidak menjadi muggle atau pun kembali kelevel awal" ucap Prof. McGonagall dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Terang saja hal itu membuat Harry sangat senang dan sekali lagi ia menerjang Draco sedangkan Draco tidak mengerti mengapa ketiga orang ini terlihat sangat senang akan hal itu bahkan madam Pomfrey dan prof. McGonagall terlihat menangis bahagia tapi apapun itu Draco tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena saat ini seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi berada bersamanya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Jarang-jarang Harry bersikap manja dengannya dan hal itu tidak akan Draco lewatkan, ia harus menikmati ini sampai akhir.

Tapi tentu saja rasa penasaran tidak dapat ia sangkal, jujur saja ia cukup heran dengan reaksi mereka karena itu ketika Harry mengendorkan pelukannya, Draco memutuskan untuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang bersangkutan.

"So…, apa yang terjadi?"

Ketiga orang tersebut hanya saling menatap dan seakan telah setuju siapa orang yang akan memberitahu Draco, madam Pomfrey mulai berbicara dan menceritakan semua mengenai kejaian yang sebenarnya dan Draco hanya iam mendengarkan, awalnya ia cukup terkejut dengan kondisinya yang ternyata cukup menghawatirkan tapi setelahnya ia sangat takjub ketika prof. McGonagall menceritakan bagaimana teriakan Harry berhasil membangunkannya (pada bagian itu, Draco mencium kening Harry dengan sayang dan wajah bersemu Harry adalah bonusnya).

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Theo professor?" Tanya Draco tiba-tiba ketika prof. McGonagall dan madam Pomfrey setelah selesai menceritakan mengenai keadaannya.

"Pihak auror masih mengintrogasinya dan kalau kau menanyakan dimana ia berada, saat ini ia berada di dalam pengawasan auror di rumahnya" ucap prof. McGonagall

"Maksud anda, tahanan rumah?" Tanya Draco

"Kenapa ia ditahan di rumahnya? Bukankah ia sudah terbukti melakukan kejahatan? Kenapa pihak auror tidak menahannya di penjara sementara di kementrian?" Tanya Harry jengkel, setiap mengingat mengenai Theo. Harry merasa dikhianati dan dibohongi olehnya. Selain itu, yang paling tidak dapat Harry maafkan yaitu Theo hampir merebut nyawa Draco.

Nada jengkel yang keluar dari mulut Harry tentu saja disadari oleh Draco dan ia tahu kalau Harry masih sangat marah dengan salah satu sahabatnya (atau mantan sahabat?) tersebut tapi walaupun begitu entah kenapa Draco tidak dapat membuat dirinya benci terhadap Theo karena bagaimanapun Theo banyak membantunya selama masa perang dulu. Theo, Blaise, Pansy dan Daphne selalu berada di sampingnya dan memberi dukungan padanya. Kalau tidak ada mereka tentu saja Draco pasti akan berubah menjadi gila karena ia selama 24 jam dikelilingi oleh orang-orang psiko (kecuali ibunya dan Severus).

"Profesor, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Theo?" Tanya Draco

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak membuat kaget ketiga orang yang berada bersamanya. Harry menatap cemas pada Draco.

"Draco mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Harry

"Harry, maaf. Aku tahu kau marah padanya dan… aku pun seharusnya merasa begitu karena ia sudah menyakitimu dan aku bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa tapi… maaf Harry aku tidak bisa membencinya karena bagaimanapun ia adalah sahabatku walaupun ia menyakitiku seperti ini tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan rasa benci padanya. Aku merasa Theo pun terpaksa melakukan hal ini, aku rasa ia tertekan dengan semua ini. Aku ingin membantunya Harry seperti ia selalu membantuku" ucap Draco dengan semangat

Madam Pomfrey, prof. McGonagall dan Harry semuanya tersenyum ketika mendengar kata-kata Draco. Ya… benar, ikatan sahabat itu memanglah ikatan yang sulit untuk diputus.

"Aku mengerti, apakah lusa kau merasa sudah sehat?" Tanya prof. McGonagall

"Profesor… jangankan lusa, hari ini pun aku sudah merasa sehat" ucap Draco

"Ehem…, hari ini mr. Malfoy? I don't think so. Bahkan lusa pun aku ragu untuk melepaskanmu" ucap madam Pomfrey dengan wajah tegasnya

"Eh…?" jelas sekali Draco sedikit shock akan hal itu

"Karena itu berdoalah semoga kau sudah mereasa lebih baik saat lusa nanti dan langkah awalnya kau harus istirahat lebih dahulu" ucap madam Pomfrey sambil tersenyum

"dan mr. Potter, aku yakin kau ingin menemani mr. Malfoy disini?" Tanya madam Pomfrey

Dan Harry dengan wajah bersinar dan senyuman lebar, mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita semua pasti merasa lelah hari ini sebaiknya kita istirahat" ucap prof. McGonagall sambil pamit dan pergi menuju kamarnya begitupun madam Pomfrey.

Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun ketika melihat Harry membaringkan kepalanya didada Draco dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Sedang Draco, ia tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini. Dengan Harry yang bersikap manja dan tidur disampingnya, baginya ini adalah hal paling terbaik yang terjadi sejak dirinya bagun dari koma (yang bagi Draco seperti tidur biasa).

Draco akan menganggap ini adalah haiah untuknya. Dan kelihatannya ia juga harus mulai istirahat karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan besok ia membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk menghadapi Blaise, Daphne dan Pansy.

Sekali lagi Draco melirik Harry yang sedang tertidur pulas dan yap… tidak ada haiah yang lebih istimewa dari ini.

Good night everyone…

 **The End**

 **Author note:**

 **Sorry baru update.**

 **Dan untuk pertemuan antara Draco dan Theo, silakan para pembaca membayangkannya sendiri dan biarkan imajinasi anda bermain.**

 **Yang jelas, Theo akan masuk penjara tapi bukan di Akzaban karena ia masihlah siswa.**

 **Draco dan theo berteman kembali setelah pembicaraan mereka…**


End file.
